Goodbye Kai
by PCY12
Summary: Kisah cinta KaiSoo bersama teman-temannya yang begitu indah pada awalnya,namun akan berakhir dengan kesedihan. kyungsoo, ternyata adalah teman masa kecil kai yang misterius. kyungsoo yang begitu baik hati serta cantik dapat menarik hati kai dalam jangka 1 hari dan membuat kyungsoo menjadi first love kai. kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama kepada kai.
1. Chapter 1

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 1)

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO adn etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

Seorang yeoja bermata _doe_ berjalan menuju ke arah rumah setelah ia pulang dari rumah sahabatnya, baekhyun. Namun, ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang namja yang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Ah...Gwenchana?"tanya yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja yang menangis itu mendongak. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berpipi tembem dan bermata doe sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namja itu terpaku melihat senyumnya yang indah itu.

"A..a...hiks...Gwe...gwen...gwencha...na..."jawab Namja itu gugup sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

"Kau, mengapa menangis?"tanya Yeoja itu sambil memapah namja itu ke kursi taman.

"Aku terjatuh dari ayunan, lalu kakiku terkilir. Sakit sekali."jawab namja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya dan menghapus air mata namja itu. Lalu mengeluarkan stapler bergambar miliknya.

"Ah...simpanlah saputangan ini..."kata yeoja itu sambil memberikan saputangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusap air mata namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum senang. Ia menyimpan sapu tangan itu baik-baik. Lalu memberi stapler kepada kaki namja itu yang terluka.

"Nah...sudah...aku sudah telat pulang ke rumah. Kau bisa berjalan kan? Dah! Sampai jumpa!"ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu! Bahkan belum berterimakasih!Aish...Ya!"panggil namja itu kepada yeoja yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Lalu ia pun tersenyum, memandangi saputangan yang tadi diberikan kepadanya. Sambil bergumam,"Gomawo..."

Yeoja itu menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar alarm miliknya berdering. Ia pun segera berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu yeoja itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia memandang ke cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Cantik..."gumam yeoja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Yeoja itu selalu menjadi pandangan lelaki yang ada di sekolahnya. Pipinya yang chubby, dan matanya yang doe, rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan lebat. Benar-benar cantik, seperti bidadari bak turun dari kayangan.

"Kyungsoo! Sarapan!"panggil eommanya dari bawah.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Ne...eomma! chankaman...!"

Kyungsoo, gadis itu namanya, segera turun dari tangga untuk sarapan. Kyungsoo menyapa ayahnya, Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, appa!"sapanya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, putriku, yang cantik..."

Tiba-tiba satu ciuman lagi mendarat di pipi kyuhyun.

"Pagi, appa..."ujarnya dengan nada datar. Dan wajah yang datar juga-_-. KAU TAHU SIAPA DIA.

"Hu...adik pabbo! Tersenyumlah!"Kyungsoo mencubit pipi sang adiknya hingga membuat lukisan senyuman.

"Ya, nuna...! Appo!"ujarnya manja.

"Aigoo...mianhae.."Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi adiknya yang tadi ia cubit.

Adiknya tersenyum malu. "Kajja! Kita sarapan!"ujar eommanya sambil membawa sarapan dari arah dapur.

Saat kyungsoo hendak mengambil sarapannya, ia melihat jam tangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Eomma! Aku sudah sangat telat! Annyeong!"ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlari menuju pintu rumah.

Sehun terdiam. "Kalau kyungsoo telat...berarti aku?"gumamnya kebingungan.

"Yak! Aku juga ikut, noona!"susulnya dengan wajah panik.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa karena mobil mereka rusak. Bayangkan, betapa jauhnya jarak sekolah dan rumahnya. Pasti, mereka datang dengan seragam yang basah oleh keringatnya. Setelah datang, ternyata gerbang itu telah ditutup.

Keduanya menatap mata bersamaan.

"Ini gara-gara noona! Kau tak seharusnya memintaku menemani film horror!"rengut sehun.

"Yak! Kau ini, sama saja! Kenapa kau mau menerima ajakan noonamu! Kau tahu, noonamu begitu penakut!"balas Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Karena aku sayang padamu, makanya kuterima! Dasar owl penakut!"

"Yak...dasar muka aspal!"ejeknya tak mau kalah.

"Dasar...Kurcaci!"

"Es Batu!"

"Kerdil!"

"Albino!"

"Monster Mata!"

"Hey..sudah! lihat itu..."kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah lubang besar di tembok yang ditutupi batu besar.

"Mungkin, kita bisa masuk noona!"

"Ckck..dasar si sooman...mengapa menyembunyikan lubang ini..."kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Sudah...ayo kita coba singkirkan batu ini!"ajak sehun yang tak mau buang waktu.

Akhirnya mereka mencoba menyingkirkan batu besar yang berat itu. Namun...naas...batu itu menggelinding ke tengah jalan dan membuat sebuah mobil menabraknya.

Ups...kyungsoo dan sehun dilanda kepanikan. Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari ketakutan memasuki lubang itu. Sehun dan kyungsoo berlari dan memisahkan diri di sebuah pertigaan(Emangnya jalan raya woy -_-). Sehun ke kanan dan kyungsoo ke kiri. Ia mencari kelasnya. Saking terburu-buru, kyungsoo menerobos kelas dan...brak!

"Ah...appo!"teriak dua sejoli yang baru bertabrakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo dan seorang namja berkulit tan yang...tampan.

"Miss...minseok...mengapa kau masuk membawa tas orang lain...?"tanya , guru matematika.

"Minseok?"gumam kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya. Ini bukanlah kelasnya!

Baekhyun, yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil pun mengisyaratkan untuk berperilaku seperti xiumin.

"Ah...maafkan saya...saya...sehabis pulang dari toilet, saya...disuruh menitipkan tas oleh Kyungsoo...karena...kyungsoo...mau mengikuti pertandingan perlombaan lukis,"jawabnya dengan suara mirip xiumin.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaf kepada temanmu, lalu duduk dibangkumu,"perintah .

Asal kalian tahu, xiumin dan kyungsoo mempunyai rambut yang sama, jadi agak susah membedakan mereka kecuali wajahnya terlihat.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. "Mi..mianhae..."katanya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Gwenchana..."jawabnya agak kaku. Namja itu tersenyum kikuk.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku xiumin. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak ketahuan. Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu berkata,"Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah...sepertinya aku salah menerobos masuk kelas. Aku kesiangan,"balas kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Ehek...ehem...bagaimana rasanya bertabrakan dengan namja tampan seperti kai? Uhuk...uhuk apa hatimu bergetar?"goda Baekhyun.

"Tak ada rasanya! Hatiku tidak bergetar sama sekali!"teriaknya yang membuat seisis kelas kaget. Kyungsoo memang akan kehilangan kendali kalau sudah digodai dengan kurang ajarnya. Dia memang tak suka digodai. Ckck...

"Kim Minseok, mengapa suaramu seperti itu? Dan mengapa kau berteriak?"tanya Taeyeon.

"Ehehehe...mi..mianhae..."jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkikik sendirian. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sebal.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin, silaahkan duduk di sebelah xiumin,"perintah taeyeon.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Mengapa aku harus duduk dengan namja tan itu? Dan...mengapa lagi ini...jantungku...aigoo...waeirae..."Kyungsoo membatin.

Lalu namja tan itu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk sebelah kyungsoo. Kai, namja itu tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Hai..."sapa kai sambil melempar senyum. Kyungsoo yang daritadi menunduk menoleh lalu membalas uluran tangan kai.

"Hai..juga...namaku...cho...eh...kim...minseok. kau...bisa memanggilku...xiumin,"kata kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata.

Namun, yang Kai lihat di name tagnya adalah "Cho Kyungsoo" sehingga membuat kai bingung dan spontan bertanya.

"Hah...kok nametagmu...kyungsoo?"tanyanya bingung sambil berteriak membuat para siswa dan taeyeon menoleh.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat nametagnya yang terpasang rapi. Lalu membekap mulut kai. "Sttt...!"kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kai untuk diam.

Hening...krik...krik...terdengar suara jangkrik baekhyun yang terlepas.

"Cieeeee...!"koor semua murid bersamaan. Sedangkan Taeyeon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehm...ehmm...". sontak Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari mulut kai. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dengan canggung dan saling curi-curi pandang.

Sampai akhirnya..."Ehm...baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Aku adalah Cho Kyungsoo, dari kelas sebelah. Aku terlambat dan menerobos masuk sekolah, sampai akhirnya aku sangat tergesa-gesa dan salah masuk kelas. Dan aku menabrakmu, lalu sekelas, termasuk dengamu, terkecuali baekhyun, menganggapku xiumin. Daripada aku dimarahi si taeyeon yang galak, aku terpaksa menyamar menjadi xiumin,"jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kai tertawa dalam hatinya. Sambil menahan tawanya,kai menjawab,"Baiklah...hmmpft...".

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"tanyanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aigoo...Kyeopta!"jawab kai sambil mencubit pipinya yang membuat pipinya memerah.

Di tengah pelajaran sang kim taeyeon, terihat xiumin yang baru pulang dari toilet.

"Loh...bukankah itu xiumin?"tanya mereka kebingungan. Sontak baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Songsaenim! Bolehkah aku pergi ke toilet? Aku sudah tak tahan!"pinta Baekhyun.

Taeyeon, yang melihat kelakuan muridnya yang aneh-aneh itu menggeleng-geleng.

"Baiklah...tapi jangan lama!"jawabnya agak kesal.

Baekhyun pun keluar kelas dan menghalangi xiumin. Xiumin yang melihat itu kaget.

"Yak...kau lama sekali...! sudah 30 menit di toilet! Ngapain saja kau bakpau!"bentak Baekhyun.

Xiumin menjawab sambil memperlihatkan kukunya. "Hehe...kau tahu aku mempunyai kebiaasaan mengecat kuku dulu. Lihat? Bagus, kan? Kau mau baek? Bling...bling!"

"Sudah nenek rempong! Ikuti aku!"perintah baekhyun sambil menarik tangan xiumin.

"Yak! Aku kan mau belajar! Kau mau membawaku kemana,eoh?"tanyanya panik.

"St...! diam...! setelah menghias kukumu, kau masih mau belajar? Bahkan kau lebih mementingkan kukumu daripada belajar! Lagipula nilai matematika mu kan selalu jelek!"cerocos baekhyun membuat xiumin kesal.

"Ish...kau ini! Pokoknya, aku tetap ingin belajar!"

Akhirnya baekhyun menyeret paksa xiumin ke kelas sebelah, yakni kelas kyungsoo.

"Yak...mengapa kau membawaku kesini!"

"Kau tahu kan,"Baekhyun mulai menatap tajam xiumin.

"Jika si taeyeon itu sudah marah. Seperti janda beranak dua yang sedang pms,"sambung xiumin.

"Oke...lalu aku harus apa?"lanjutnya.

"Jadi, tadi kyungsoo telat dan salah memasuki kelas, seisi kelas menganggapnya xiumin. Jadi kau disini bertingkah seperti kyungsoo dan kau bisa bersama si square chen-mu itu kan?"

Raut wajah xiumin yang asalnya kesal berubah menjadi secerah sinar matahari. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Oh bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~(iklan kopi gooday). "Oh...iya! aku lupa! Terima kasih! Annyeong baekhyun...!"xiumin berlari menuju kelas jongdae dengan semangat 45.

Sementara itu...

Di kelas sebelah, taeyeon menyuruh semua siswa mengerjakan soal latihan di buku latihan. Kyungsoo segera membuka buku latihan xiumin. Membukanya saja sudah membuat dia pusing, apa lagi membaca tulisannya yang seperti tulisan sanskerta.

"Ish...gadis ini...mengapa chen bisa menyukainya,"gerutu kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh.

"A..aniya.."jawabnya linglung.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, si guru yang terkenal killer itu menunjuk kyungsoo untuk maju ke depan. Dengan rasa tidak takut, kyungsoo mengerjakan soal yang menurut siswa lainnya susah. Dan...mustahil...benar semua.

"Sejak kapan xiumin menjadi pintar?"bisik seisi kelas.

"Hei, bagaimana kau mengerjakan soal sesulit itu?"tanya Kai

"Eh..kau harus memasukkan rumusnya dan mengerjakannya,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau membantuku belajar matematika di jam pelajaran selanjutnya?"tanya kai dengan badan yang dicondongkan ke depan. Spontan kyungsoo kaget.

"Eh...tapi...di jam pelajaran selanjutnya...aku tak akan berada disini lagi..."

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Aku kan..bukan dari kelas ini.."kata kyungsoo menatap jongin bingung.

"Oh...iya..."seketika raut wajahnya lesu.

"Namja ini...kenapa?"batinnya aneh.

Kelas Kyungsoo...

"Tumben sekali, kau pakai cat kuku, kyungsoo-ssi.."jawab chen.

Chen memperhatikan xiumin yang senang me-manicure kukunya.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti bukan Kyungsoo,"kata chen.

"Memang aku bu..."xiumin teringat bahwa dia harus menjadi kyungsoo.

"Ani...aku diajari xiumin hahaha.."xiumin tertawa ala kyungsoo.

Chen menatap xiumin aneh namun dia tertawa. "Kau ini...lucu sekali...seperti bukan dirimu,"

Wajah xiumin memerah. Chen yang melihatnya tertawa kembali.

"Hahaha...mengapa wajahmu memerah, kyungsoo? Kau suka padaku ya?"

"Ish...tentu saja, aku kan yeojachingumu!"xiumin membatin.

"Ani! Kalau aku suka padamu, kau kan sudah punya xiumin!"jawab Xiumin.

"Eng...iya juga sih...haha"jawab chen.

"Eh, ya...kalau kata kau, xiumin itu bagaimana orangnya?"tanya xiumin. Dia memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

"Eh? Sudahlah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr fisika mu?"jawab chen sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Xiumin merasa kesal. "Dasar, jongdae!"batin Xiumin.

Istirahat pun tiba. Xiumin terlebih dahulu datang ke kelas "Asli"-nya.

"Hei, kyungsoo-ya. Mengapa kau bisa salah masuk kelas?"tanyanya dengan terkikik. Baekhyun dan Kai, yang berada di situ pun juga ikut tertawa. Wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan malu.

"Mianhae..."

"Yak...gwenchana...haha...lagipula aku bisa bertemu oppa chen walau dia tak tahu aku xiumin...hihi,"jawabnya dengan wajah bakpaunya itu.

"Jadi...kau akan pindah kelas?"tanya kai yang sudah berada di samping kyungsoo.

"Ya..sampai berjumpa lagi, annyeong!"jawab kyungsoo yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kelasnya.

"Yak...tunggu!"kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan gugupnya. Hatinya gugup dan berdetak kencang entah kenapa.

"W..wae...?"tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Kau, harus tetap disini, sampai, besok, besok, besok, besok, dan seterusnya. Xiumin pindah saja ke kelasmu. Kan dia bisa bertemu..dengan belahan jiwanya...siapa...chan..chan...itu lah!"paksa kai.

"Enak saja kau kedelai hitam! Nama oppaku Chen!"protes Xiumin.

"Dasar manusia tanpa mata! Aku kan, tidak tahu nama oppa-mu! Jadi maklumkan saja!"jawabnya kesal.

"Hei..kalian ini...sudahlah..."tegur baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya itu. "Ah...sudahlah, aku ke kelas ya!"pamit kyungsoo sambil berlari.

"Yak! Anak itu!"baekhyun berteriak membuat xiumin dan kai harus meniup telinganya.

Kai menatap koridor nanar. Seperti kehilangan seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kelas 10 menghampiri baekhyun.

"Noona! Mana jangkrik pesananku?"tanya sehun antusias.

"Oh...iya..."baekhyun memberikan kandang jangkrik dengan jangkrik yang tadi berbunyi.

"Terima kasih noona!"sehun membalikkan dirinya. Namun sesosok tubuh manusia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau ini! Sudah kalajengking, burung hantu, kadal, ular, sekarang jangkrik! Kau ingin membuat rumah kita menjadi kebun binatang keluarga "Cho"?"tanya Kyungsoo kesal sambil menjewer telinga adiknya itu.

"A..AAA...Ampun Noona!"sehun meronta kesal. Bukannya kasihan, yang lain malah tertawa. Hahaha...

Kelas baekhyun bertambah tamu satu orang, seorang namja berwajah kotak mengahmpiri xiumin.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan bersama namja baru bernama kai itu?!"bentak chen kepada xiumin.

"Hah...?"xiumin tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, mana namja yang bernama kai itu?!"tanya chen penuh api kecemburuan.

Sedetik...dua detik...tiga detik...pikiran mereka baru connect dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh chen.

"Eh...tunggu...kami bisa menjelaskannya..."sanggah baekhyun.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"kata kyungsoo.

"Kau salah orang, yang bersamamu di kelas itu aku!"kata xiumin.

Sehun dan chen yang tak mengetahui apa-apa membuat raut wajah bingung.

"Maksudnya?"tanya sehun dan chen bebarengan.

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Haruskah kita menceritakannya lagi?"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo!"baekhyun melambai ke arah kyungsoo.

"Ne...annyeong!"kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia harus menunggu adiknya, Cho Sehun, yang mengikuti basket. Daripada ia bosan menunggu adiknya di ruang olahraga, dia pergi ke perustakaan membaca-baca buku. Kyungsoo memang pintar, di SM High School, tidak jarang orang mengenalnya sebagai orang terpintar di SMHS. Namun kyungsoo benar-benar lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga, terutama, basket.

Setelah bosan membaca buku biografi, kyungsoo berpintah tempat ke rak golongan novel. Banyak sekali novel disana sampai-sampai novel horror pun ada. Hiii...sudah pasti kyungsoo tak akan mengambil salah satu dari genre horror itu.

Akhirnya kyungsoo menemukan novel yang menurutnya asyik. Ia segera meminjam novel yang ingin dia pinjam. Setelah meminjam, kyungsoo menunggu adiknya di kursi penonton yang biasa digunakan untuk duduk para penonton bila ada pertandingan basket.

"Ne...mohon bantuannya..."terdengar suara samar-samar seperti suara orang yang ia kenal.

Dengan cepat, ia menolehkan wajahnya. Mencari asal suara samar-samar itu.

Dheg...hatiku berdegup kencang.

Dheg...perasaan apa ini?

Dheg...mengapa hatiku selalu seperti ini bila aku menatapnya.

Kyungsoo membatin ketika ia melihat sang namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Kim jongin...

"Argh...mengapa..."rengut kyungsoo sebal jika ia mengingat nama itu, hatinya akan gelisah.

Kyungsoo mencoba membaca novel yang ia pinjam, namun kegelisahannya tak hilang-hilang.

"Perasaan apakah ini..."batinnya.

Terdengar suara bola basket dipantulkan, tanda latihan sudah mulai. Kyungsoo menoleh, ia berfikir untuk memperhatikan permainan mereka.

"Wah...lincah sekali gerakannya,"kyungsoo memperhatikan sehun dan yang lainnya. Namun...jika sudah melihat namja berkulit tan itu...

Kyungsoo menatap kai dengan debaran hatinya yang begitu kencang. Entah mengapa, hatinya berdesir dan berdetak kuat jika ia melihat namja itu. Bahkan kyungsoo tidak tahu perasaan apakah ini. Ia berniat untuk bertanya kepada baekhyun.

Peluh bercucuran membanjiri rambut dan kaos yang digunakan kai, membuat kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya. Terus dan terus. Hingga akhirnya lathian pun selesai, kyungsoo tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, yaitu membaca novel yang sedang ia genggam.

Sementara itu..

"Permainanmu sungguh menakjubkan. Sepertinya kau mempunyai kemampuan menyusun strategi yang cukup baik, ya?"puji kris.

"Ah...tidak sehebat itu hyung, di sekolah lamaku, aku lebih difokuskan ke cara menyusun strategi mengalahkan lawan,"jawab kai dengan malu-malu.

"Kami beruntung sekali, mendapat seseorang anggota yang cerdik seperti kau!"puji yang lainnya.

"Ah...gomawo...kalian juga tidak kalah hebat dariku. Energi kalian benar-benar kuat."kai membalas memuji.

"Eh, sebentar, aku pergi menghampiri noonaku ya!"kata sehun sambil berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton.

Kai ikut menolehkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang akan dihampiri sehun. Dan matanya membelalak kaget. Ditambah debaran hatinya yang kencang.

"Aigoo...perasaan apa ini. Ada apa dengan kyungsoo?"batinnya.

Jongin terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dari jauh. Wajahnya, bibirnya, hidungnya, matanya,...

"No ye nun...ko ip nal majimaki... sont gil...jageun sontop kajidaa..."lagu eyes nose lips-taeyang mengalun membuat kai tersadar. Sial, lagunya begitu pas saat ia sedang memperhatikan mata, hidung, dan bibir kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo.."ternyata itu suara ponsel milik chen.

Sehun kembali dan meneguk cola-nya. Kai bertanya kepada sehun. "Kyungsoo itu noona-mu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya...ada apa? kau menyukainya?"cerocos sehun sambil merangkul kai.

"Hah...menyukai itu apa?"tanya kai polos.

"Yak, kau ini aneh atau bagaimana?"sehun menjitak kepala hyungnya itu.

"Ani...haha...aku bercanda...namun sepertinya aku mempunyai perasaan spesial kepada kakakmu itu,"

"Perasaan spesial, bagaimana?"

"Ya, jika aku menatap noona-mu itu, hatiku berdesir dan berdetak kencang,"jawabnya sambil bersandar di bahu sehun.

"Itu namanya menyukai bodoh! Pabo kau hyung!"sehun kembali menjitaknya.

"Yak, kau punya kebiasaan menjitak orang kah, muka aspal?"ejek kai kesal

"Hei! Aku bukan muka aspal!"jawab sehun sebal.

"Sudahlah, restui aku dan noona-mu jika aku berpacaran dengannya ne?"goda kai.

"Tak akan!"sehun tetap cemberut.

"Eish...nanti kubelikan kau satu buah hamster, bagaimana?"tanya kai.

Mendengar kata "Hamster" , sehun yang merupakan maniak binatang, segera mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, kurestui!"

Kai tertawa melihat kelakuan sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan menghampiri noona-mu,"

"Semoga berhasil hyung!"

Kai berjalan menuju kursi penonton, menghampiri gadis yang tengah membaca buku. Gadis itu sangat asyik membaca buku yang ia baca sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau kai duduk disebelahnya. Kai membuka pembicaraan,"Sedang baca apa, sih? Seru banget!"

Spontan kyungsoo kaget. Kedua mata kyungsoo tak sengaja menatap jongin. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua sailng menatap satu sama lain. Menatap matanya dalam..dalam...dalam...dan tanpa sadar...kini wajah mereka semakin berdekatan...hampir...

"Kekasih membawa kejutaan...bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraaan...cie yang terus terusan kepikiraaan..."tiba-tiba lagu bodoh itu mengalun dan membuyarkan kehanyutan dua sejoli itu.

Spontan kyungsoo dan jongin menoleh. Mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Mereka melihat chen yang sedang menatap kyungsoo dan jongin dan memegang ponselnya. Chen memepncet layar ponselnya lalu berlagak seperti orang menerima telepon. "Yeoboseyo..." sambil menjauhi kedua sejoli itu.

"Penghancur moment!"rutuk kyungsoo.

"Uh...padahal...sebentar lagi...!"rutuk jongin.

Keduanya duduk dengan canggung. Tak ada yang memulai obrolan. Sepi. Hening.

"Kau suka cola?"tawar kai malu-malu kepada kyungsoo. Kai memberikan sekaleng cola. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mengucapkan "Te..rima kasih..."jawab kyungsoo.

"By the way...tadi buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"tanya kai menghancurkan aura kegugupan dan keheningan disana.

"Ah ini...buku cerita tentang cinta kok, haha..."jawab kyungsoo tertawa garing.

"Serius? Cinta? Kau begitu asyik membacanya sehingga tak sadar ada yang duduk di sebelahmu..."kata kai sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo seketika memerah. Senyum kai begitu indah dimatanya.

"Ahaha...ceritanya seru loh...namun berakhir sedih..."kata kyungsoo membalas senyuman kai.

"Oh, iya...kau mau pulang bersamaku?"tawar jongin kepada kyungsoo.

"Eh? Ta..tapi.."omongan kyungsoo terputus oleh seorang pemuda albino.

"Pergi saja noona, aku ada urusan dengan temanku..."potong sehun.

"Eh..ta..tapi..ayah..."kyungsoo kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Aku akan izin kepada ayah. Pulanglah! Jongin namja baik kok,"katanya sambil memuji jongin. Dalam hati sehun,"Baik karena akan memberiku hamster...hihi.."

Sebenarnya kyungsoo bimbang. Antara dia harus waspada pulang bersama orang yang tak ia kenal, dan senang bisa pulang bersama namja yang membuat kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila dan merasa ada seribu bunga yang betebaran disekelilingnya.

Kai sendiri tersenyum senang mendengar kyungsoo akan pulang bersamanya.

"Eish...aku benar benar menyukai yeoja ini..."gumam kai.

"padahal baru sehari bertemu...dia sudah memikat hatiku secepat ini..."gumamnya kembali sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi, ayo pulang!"tarik kungsoo yang sudah tidak sabaran pulang.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, aku mau berganti baju dulu. Lihat, tubuhku banyak keringat,"kai menunjukkan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama!"gerutu kyungsoo sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kai terkikik.

"Cho Kyungsoo, saranghae,"gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

From: Kyungsoo Penakut

Aku bertemu seorang namja, dia yang pertama kali membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Jika mengingatnya, aku gelisah. Jika bertemu dengannya, senyumku tanpa sadar mengembang. Perasaan apakah ini baekkie-ya?

To: Kyungsoo Penakut

Itu artinya kau suka padanya. Cie...sahabatku ternyata sedang jatuh cinta...hahaha!

From: Kyungsoo Penakut

Ja...jatuh cinta?! Jadi...begini ya, rasanya jatuh cinta!

To: Kyungsoo Penakut

Bagaimana? Mengejutkan bukan? Jatuh cinta kepada first love-mu itu indah, apalagi first love-mu itu juga mencintaimu. Ah...! memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa?

From: Kyungsoo Penakut

Rahasia! Hahaha...

To: Kyungsoo Penakut

Yak! Kau ini! Beritahu aku!

From: Kyungsoo Penakut.

Jika sudah waktunya, haha! Aku pulang dulu, ponselku kumatikan. Annyeong!

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya. Baekhyun ikut senang kyungsoo menemukan first love-nya namun ia berfikir kapan ia akan bertemu dengan first love-nya.

Eomma Baekhyun memanggil Baekhyun dari bawah. Baekhyun dengan mmalas menuruni anak tangga dan menemui eommanya.

"Bawakan bingkisan ini ke rumah sebelah ya,"perintah eommanya.

"Yak! Eomma! Kenapa tidak suruh pembantu saja?"gerutu baekhyun.

"Tetanggamu itu berbeda satu tahun denganmu. Dia hidup berdua, bersama adiknya, nak. Eomma pikir, jika kau yang mengantarnya, dia akan senang melihat akan ada teman sebayanya,"

"Sebaya? Katanya beda satu tahun.."

"Lupakan...pergilah!"perintah eommanya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan malas mengantarkan bingkisan itu ke rumah tetangga sebelahnya yang baru pindah itu. Sesampainya disana, baekhyun memencet bel.

Pintu terbuka, keluarlah namja yang tinggi dan mempunyai telinga seperti yoda itu. Baekhyun menatap namja itu kaget.

"Eh...annyeong. byun baekhyun imnida. Aku mengantarkan bingkisan dari eommaku. Mohon diterima!"ucapnya cepat seperti ada hewan buas mengejarnya.

Namja itu menatap baekhyun bingung. Lalu berkata,"Aku kim chanyeol, gomawo."

Baekhyun segera memalingkan badannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Namun naas, sebuah kulit pisang mendarat di halaman rumah kim chanyeol itu, dan kaki baekhyun yang mungil menginjaknya.

Baekhyun dengan teriakan amat cempreng yang bisa membuat kaca jendela pecah, hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Tentu saja ia tak akan jatuh, seseorang menahannya.

Kim chanyeol...

"You are my destiny~ keundae~"lagu mengalun entah darimana. Chanyeol dan baekhyun menoleh, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Chen, adik kim chanyeol menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun. Lalu menyeringai tipis. Mematikan lagu bodoh yang tadi ia putar, lalu berakting mendapat panggilan,"Yeoboseyo..."

"Gwenchana?"tanya chanyeol.

"Ani, gwenchana, gomawo, annyeong!"baekhyun berkata cepat dan meningalkan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap gadis mungil itu berlari menuju rumahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum

Kyungsoo dan kai pulang bersama di dalam mobil sport kai. Suasana dalam mobil kai sungguh hangat, kyungsoo bercerita pengalamannya ketika ia masih kecil.

"...setelah pulang dari rumah baekhyun, aku melihat seorang namja. Dia terjatuh dan menangis,"kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap namja itu?"tanya kai.

"Aku mengobatinya dan memberikan dia plester dan saputangan, kurasa itu akan membuat dia terhibur,"

"Saputangan? Seperti apa bentuknya?"tanya kai penasaran.

"Warnanya...biru langit, bergambar pororo,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Pororo?"batin kai. "Jangan-jangan...yeoja itu...dia?"

Karena melamun, tanpa sadar, ada sebuah paku yang nakal bediri di jalan. Cus..ban mobil kai tertusuk. Menyebabkan mobil kai oleng dan kai mengerem mobil dengan mendadak.

"Yak...kai...!"pekik kyungsoo kaget. Mata burung hantunya membulat sempurna.

"Gwenchana?"tanya kai khawatir. "Mianhae, ada yang tidak beres dengan mobilku."

Kai memegang pipi kyungsoo yang pucat. Sontak kyungsoo kaget. Hahaha...wajahnya memerah.

"Ha...ani...gwenchana.."jawab kyungsoo gugup.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini..."

"Aku hanya pergi tuk sementaraa~"tiba-tiba lagu bodoh itu mengalun lagi. Kyungsoo mulai kesal, aish pasti si namja iseng itu.

"CHEN!"teriak Kyungsoo sebal.

Chen dengan pandangan cengo mematikan lagu yang diputarnya. Tangannya menggengam bungkusan. "Yeoboseyo..."

"Hei! Tunggu kau spongebob squarechen!"kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengaman, keluar dari mobil kai dan menarik namja yang berwajah kotak itu.

"Hei...kyungsoo..lepaskaaann..."chen meronta.

"Awas kau lakukan itu lagi!"kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya itu horror.

"Kau ini! Awas saja! Takkan ku berikan contekan fisika!"ancam chen.

"Biar saja! Aku kan pintar..!"bentak kyungsoo.

Koak...koak...burung gagak sehun yang terlepas berbunyi.

"Ugh...sudahlah, aku harus ke rumah xiumin!"

"Mau apa kau ke rumah xiumin?"tanya kyungsoo aneh.

"Xiumin sakit, makanya aku membelikannya obat."jawab chen sambil menunjukan bungkusan yang ia pegang.

"Oh...begitu? sampaikan salam dariku dan dari kai, semoga yeojachingu-mu sembuh,"kata kyungsoo melambai.

Chen membalas lambaian sahabatnya itu. Lalu menghilang dari pandangan kyungsoo.

"Hei, tadi ada siapa?"tanya kai tiba-tiba.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang pecinta musik yang usil dan gila,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Um begini...ternyata mobilku bocor, plus bensinku habis. Bagaimana..kalau kita pulang menggunakan sepeda bapak tua yang baik hati membantuku?"tanya kai sambil menunjukan sepeda yang didepannya ada sebuah keranjang.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku sudah memanggil bantuan, jadi tenang saja,"

Kyungsoo mengambil tas jongin dan tas dirinya, lalu memasukkan tasnya bersama tas kai ke keranjang sepeda.

Kai mengayuh sepeda itu dengan senang. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. Dia takut menaiki sepeda karena takut dan trauma.

"Pegangan ya!"perintah kai.

"Hah? Maksudmu a...aaaaaaaaa!"kyungsoo berteriak kencang karena kai mengebut.

"Pelan pelaaaan!"teriak kyungsooo.

"Tak mauuuu!"teriak kai sambil tertawa.

"NANTI AKU BISA JANTUNGAN!"teriaknya histeris.

"Kalau begitu, peluklah pinggangku!"perintah kai.

Tanpa berfikir, basa-basi, kyungsoo memeluk pinggang jongin erat dengan perasaan takut. Kai hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Appa!"panggil kyungsoo yang melihat appanya menunggu kyungsoo di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Mengapa pulang lama sekali? Ini sudah larut malam!"kyuhyun memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"Tadi, jongin, teman baruku, menawarkan aku pulang bersamanya. Aku menerima tawarannya. Namun mobilnya sakit, jadi kami pulang memakai sepeda punya seorang bapak tua yang baik hati,"jawabnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, ia melihat jongin yang penuh keringat namun berkharisma.

"Aah, kau yang bernama jongin? Terima kasih telah membawa anakku dengan selamat, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya,"jawab kyuhyun.

Jongin tersenyum tulus penuh arti. "Sama-sama abeotji, lagipula, menjaga wanita cantik seperti kyungsoo adalah kewajiban saya,"jawabnya.

Namun tiba-tiba..."Cantik?"ujar kyungsoo dan kyuhyun spontan.

Wajah kai berubah merah. Telinganya ikut memerah seakan-akan ada asap yang keluar dari telinganya. "P...permisi.."

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Keihatannya kau capek, aku memaksamu untuk masuk beristirahat atau kalau bisa, menginaplah! Jika menolak, resikonya kyungsoo takkan ku ijinkan untuk bertemu denganmu!"ancam kyuhyun dengan wajah evilnya.

Sebenarnya kai akan menolak, namun mendengar ancaman yang diberikan kyuhyun-ssi, kai menerima ajakannya itu.

Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Kyuhyun, atau sebut saja mereka trio "K" memasuki rumah kyungsoo yang cukup mewah namun nyaman.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan dirimu?"tanya kyungsoo melihat adiknya tertunduk lesu dengan wajah datar sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tadi...burung gagak peliharaannya appa lepaskan, karena...appa kira, kau pulang sendiri, dan benar kata adikmu itu...kau ditemani seorang namja.."serobot kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Kakak akan pulang bersama teman namjanya! Oh...konghil-ku...! hiks...huwaaaaa...!"sehun mulai menangis.

Trio "K" itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo! Ada temanmu!"eomma berteriak dari pintu.

Munculah baekhyun di hadapan 3 namja dan 1 yeoja itu.

"KAU! SEDANG APA DISINI?"teriak Baekhyun hiteris melihat kai.

"Hah..."kyungsoo mencoba meng-connectkan pikirannya dengan teriakan baekhyun tadi.

"Ani, tadi aku.."omongan kai terputus karena baekhyun menyerobotnya kembali.

"Hayo! Kalian jadian, ya?"tanya baekhyun curiga.

"Hah! Baru saja satu hari bertemu, pabo!"gertak kyungsoo dan kai bersamaan.

"Tuh...!"goda Baekhyun.

"Sudah..hahaha..."kyuhyun tertawa. "Ada apa kau kesini, baekhyun-chan?"tanya kyuhyun.

Baekhyun memang sering main ke rumah kyungsoo, makanya, kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab.

"Ah, aku sudah berjanji menginap menemani kyungsoo menonton film horror bersamanya,"jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan pipi merah semunya itu.

"Whoa...kita kedatangan banyak tamu hari ini, tambahkan beberapa porsi makan malam, chagi,"pinta kyuhyun kepada istrinya, ryeowook.

Sebelum ryeowook melangkahkan kakiknya ke dapur, suara bel berbunyi kembali.

"Aish...sepertinya kita kedatangan banyak tamu..."desah ryeowook.

Sesaat kemudian...ryeowook datang dengan dua namja. Namja tinggi dan satu lagi agak pendek.

Kyungsoo, kai, dan baekhyun jelas mengetahui si agak pendek itu adalah si maniak lagu, chen. Namun...namja tinggi itu? Hanya baekhyun yang mengetahui siapa namja tinggi itu.

"Eh...kalian?"chen kaget.

"Sedang apa kalian di rumah ?"tanya chen bingung.

"Kau yang harusnya kutanya "Sedang apa disini". Ini rumahku,"jawab kyungsoo.

Chen menganga tak percaya. "Aku diajak makan malam,"jawab chen.

"Memangnya kau siapanya eommaku?"tanya kyungsoo bingung.

" teman lama mamaku,"jawab chen.

Sesaat...hening...tiba-tiba kucing peliharaan sehun datang mengerayangi kaki namja bertubuh panjang itu.

"KYAAA!"namja itu berteriak. Ternyata...dia takut kucing-_-.

"SINGKIRKAN! SINGKIRKAN! AAAAA!"namja itu menyeret kakinya. Namun kucing itu malah memeluk kaki namja itu.

"Push...pus..."sehun mencoba menarik perhatian kucingnya,"Whity".

"AAAAA! LEPASKAN! AAAA!"teriak namja itu frustasi.

"Bodoh!"baekhyun menarik paksa kucing itu. Namun, kucing itu malah mencakar kaki chanyeol.

"YAAAAAKK! APPO! AAAAAAA!"namja itu meringis kesakitan dan berteriak takut.

Jadi...suasana rumah kyungsoo benar-benar dipenuhi kepanikan karena kucing si sehun itu terus menempel di kaki namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol, ayo dimakan!"kyuhyun menawarkan beberapa makanan lezat yang dihidangkan ryeowook. Ada sup krim jagung, sup kimchi, daging kalkun, udang, dan lobster yang membuat chen, jongin, dan baekhyun meneguk salivanya berulang-ulang.

Namja tinggi itu, chanyeol, terus bergetar ketakutan, meski tangsinya sudah reda. Ternyata...whity, si kucing sehun terus memeluk kaki chanyeol walau sudah diseret.

"Aishh! Menyebalkan!"baekhyun mengambil gelas es miliknya lalu menyembur kucing itu.

"MEONGG!"whity mengamuk. Segera ia mencakar kulit mulus baekhyun.

"HEI KAU KUCING SIALAN! HIYAA!"baekhyun menyiramnya lagi dengan air es.

Whity bertambah marah. Ia mencakar kulit baekhyun habis-habisan. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, sangat kesal. "TAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKANKU WALAU DIA SEEKOR KUCING! AWAS KAU JELEK!"

Baekhyun juga mencakar kucing itu balik dengan kaktus kesayangan kyuhyun. Whity mengerang kesakitan lalu mencakar kembali baekhyun. Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang tak pernah pantang menyerah sampai memukil whity dengan stick golf kyuhyun karena kaktusnya patah(waw-_-). Terjadilah perang sengit "Baekhyun vs Whity".

"...Kurasa setelah ini baekhyun membutuhkan obat-obatan..."kyungsoo berlari mengambil kotak p3k.

"Tak kusangka dia begitu kuat..."chen berkomentar.

"Pertama kali kulihat kucing dan manusia bertengkar.."kai berkomentar.

"Oh...kaktusku...stik golfku..."kyuhyun melirih menatap kaktusnya yang hancur dan stik golfnya yang sebentar lagi akan patah.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk kabur namun...

Seketika whity berhenti menyerang baekhyun dan menggarap kembali kaki chanyeol.

"..."

"MAMA! AKU INGIN PULANG KE AMSTERDAM MAMA!"teriaknya kembali dengan tangisan deras mengucur.

"Careless...careless...shoot anonymous anonymous...careless...carless...no one who care about me...!"lagu MAMA-Exo mengalun. Seketika hening. Semua menatap si chen bodoh itu. Chen mematung celingukan. Ia berpura-pura mengangkat ponselnya, "Yeoboseyo..."

Ryeowook menghela napas, acara makan malamnya hancur. Namun sedikit menghiburnya.

"HEIII KAU AWAS SAJA KUCING JELEK! PERTENGKARAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"ancam baekhyun yang sedang dicegat jongin dan kyungsoo agar tak menyerang si whity.

"Pus...pus...whityy..."sehun mencoba menarik perhatian whity.

"OH..KAKTUS...STIK GOLF.."kyuhyun menatap kedua barang tersebut pilu.

Jam 21.00 at Kyungsoo's Room.

"AYO! TEKAN TOMBOL PLAYNYA!"paksa baekhyun kepada kyungsoo.

"Ani! Takut!"

"Kau ini! Katanya mau nonton film horror! Kok takut!"dengus baekhyun sambil merebut remote cd player kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memencet tombol play. Seketika baekhyun,kyungsoo,kai,chen kaget karena hantunya menampakkan diri tiba-tiba setelah tombol play ditekan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia melihat baekhyun yang tengah memeluk jongin karena ketakutan. Reflek, kyungsoo memisahkan yeoja dan namja yang tengah menempel dengan tidak sengaja.

"Kau, ini! Bandel. Sudah kubilang jangan tekan tombolnya!"kyungsoo memarahi baekhyun.

"Hei! Mana kutahu kalau langsung si hantu tua itu menampakkan diri!"balas baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ya tapi..blablabla.."

"Kau juga...blablabla..."

Sementara itu, disaat kedua gadis ini bertengkar, pria tinggi yang bernama chanyeol itu terus menangisi dirinya di kursi dengan hewan yang paling ia takuti, kucing. Sehun mencoba menarik perhatian Whity dengan memberikannya benang wol, atau susu, atau juga makanan kucing, namun sampai sekarang nihil.

"Hiks...aku ingin mengompol...hiks..."chanyeol terus menangis.

"Hiks...aah...Cho sehun...kau punya celana panjang?"

"Kau benar-benar mengom..."chanyeol menutup mulut sehun.

"Hiks...jangan bilang-bilang! Aaaa geliiii Huaaaaa!"chanyeol menangis kembali. Whity menjilat-jilat kaki chanyeol.

"Hah? Hyung, kau mengompol?"tanya chen dengan suara keras.

Sontak semua mata tertuju ke arah chanyeol. Tawa meledak dari sehun, chen, kyungsoo, kai, dan baekhyun.

"Yaaaak..."gerutu chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha...ikut aku hyung,"ajak sehun keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti sehun sambil menarik kakinya yang dipeluk oleh si whity.

"Baek, kyungsoo, hentikanlah aish..."jongin melerai dua wanita yang sedang berdebat.

"Baik...baik...kau menang!"ucap kyungsoo pasrah.

"By the way, kau akan ke sekolah dengan tubuh seperti itu?"chen berkomentar sambil memperhatikan berbagai luka cakaran di kaki, tangan, dan wajah.

"Ya, biar saja, jika ada yang bertanya, ku jawab bertengkar dengan kucing,"jawab baekhyun santai.

"Gila...-_-"gumam chen pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya,"balas Baekhyun yang membuat chen menatapnya kesal.

"Apa kau dan kakakmu, chanyeol, akan menginap?"tanya kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang setelah ia mengganti celananya,"jawab chen. "Oh...ini sudah larut malam...".

"jreng jreng...jreng...'siapa disana?' hihihihi..."suara film yang ditonton kyungsoo menampakkan sang hantu kembali.

"AAAA!"kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik selimut dengan gemetar. Baekhyun hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal donat kyungsoo. Kai kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Krieeeeetttt! Bunyi pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka horror. Munculah seseorang di balik pintu.

"AAAA!"kyungsoo kaget karena munculnya si "seseorang" dengan tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, segera ia memeluk apapun yang ada di sampingnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Eh...ini seperti bau maskulin?"kyungsoo segera menolehkan wajahnya ke atas.

Jongin...

"Ehh...ma..maaf...kukira kau guling..."kyungsoo menatap kai malu.

"Cie...yang malu-malu..."colek baekhyun.

"Mwoya...?!"kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Ani, gwenchana, kau bisa menganggapku guling kapanpun kau mau,"jawab kai sambi tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Lho, si kucing brengsek itu sudah tak menempel lagi di kakimu?"tanya baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol yang sudah berganti celana dengan celana jins sehun dan kakinya yang sudah bebas dari whity.

"Dia mencium bau ikan mati dari kantong celanaku rupanya, di kantong celanaku aku lupa membuang ikan mas yang mati loncat dari akuarium,"jelas chanyeol.

"Jorok,"komentar chen. "Yak!"chanyeol segera menjitak kepala chen.

"Hei, sudahlah hyung, ayo kita pulang, maaf merepotkanmu kyungsoo, gomawo, annyeong!"chen melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong Chen!"jawab kyungsoo sambil membalas lambaian tangan chen.

Tiba-tiba saja eomma kyungsoo, ryeowook datang dengan masker putih. Sontak kyungsoo, cewek penakut itu melempar eommanya tanpa tahu itu eommanya.

"KYA! PERGI PERGI! KYAA!"kyungsoo terus melempari eommanya dengan bantal, guling, selimut, dan boneka-bonekanya.

Jongin dan baekhyun tergelak bersama.

"Cepatlah, aku tak bisa tidur, bodoh,"kyungsoo menggerutu sebal.

"Kau ini, apa-apaan...sudah besar masih saja meminta dibacakan cerita!"gerutu baekhyun.

"Aigo...jebal...!"pinta kyungsoo.

"Tak mau, sana minta tolong jongin!"suruh baekhyun asal-asalan.

Cklek! Pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka pelan. Jongin memunculkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

"Kalian belum tidur?"tanya kai.

"Aku sih on the way! Tuh, pacar idamanmu! Tak mau tidur sebelum ia dibacakan cerita! Bacakan sana!"balas baekhyun dengan nada malas dan terlelap.

"Yak! Kalau bicara jangan seenaknya!"balas kai dan kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Jodoh!"ejeknya lagi sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

"Yak!"

Zzzz...ngookkk...suara dengkuran baekhyun mengisi kamar kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo,"Apa kau benar-benar harus dibacakan cerita agar tidur?"tanya kai.

"Mungkin,"jawab kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin memasuki kamar kyungsoo lalu duduk di pinggir kasur kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakanmu sebuah cerita,"kata kai yang membuat sebuah senyuman melukis di wajah kyungsoo.

"Suatu ha.."omongan kai terputus.

"Tunggu, kau takkan menceritakan cerita horror, bukan?"potong kyungsoo.

"Mungkin ini agak horror!"goda jongin.

"Ish...jangan ceritakan!"bentak kyungsoo.

"Hahaha...bercanda-bercanda!"kai tertawa.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang namja yang akan dipindahkan ke sebuah sekolah...di sekolah itu hari pertamanya begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan seperti mimpi, ia bertemu dengan first-love-nya,"kai bercerita.

"Namja itu menyukai seorang yeoja manis dan baik hati. Ia jatuh cinta ketika tak sengaja namja itu bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja yang salah kelas, di kelasnya,"

"Tunggu? Bukankah itu kisahku tadi pagi?"tanya kyungsoo bingung. Kai tak menggubrisnya.

"Yeojachingu. Namja itu benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu menjadi yeojachingunya, namun, baru satu hari, tidak mungkin bukan namja itu diterima oleh gadis yang ia sukai?"

"Kim Jongin..."lirih kyungsoo. Ia mulai sadar kai bercerita tentang dirinya dan diri kai.

"Hingga, akhirnya tuhan memberikan jalan untuk dekat dengannya, aku pulang bersamanya, bahkan abeotji-nya mengijinkanku menginap,"kini kai mengganti si "Namja" menjadi si "Aku" yang berarti namja yang ada di cerita itu kai.

"Begitu bahagianya aku, meski tadinya aku menolak untuk menginap. Teman-temannya datang ke rumahnya tak sengaja secara bersamaan. Bahkan ada kejadian konyol. Membuat aku sadar dunia ini begitu luas, aku harus memanfaatkan dunia ini mencari orang-orang seperti teman-temannya."

"Dan aku sekarang tahu, aku benar-benar menyukainya, ani...aku mencintaimu,"kai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menatap kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Aku...anu...mengantuk..te...terima kasih ceritanya, aku...tak akan bermimpi buruk lagi...ah...kau...tidurlah...eng...sampai jumpa!"kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Berpura-pura terlelap. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Good night, aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"kata jongin lalu menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Pipinya merah bersemu. "Nado,"

Pagi itu terlihat empat siswa-siswi yang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka karena masing-masing mobilnya (tidak termasuk baekhyun) rusak dan sedang di obati di rumah sakit khusus mobi, bengkel.

"Kau sih, kalau menginap dirumahku, lain kali bawa mobil,"gerutu sehun.

"Yak! NOONA! Aku kan tak tahu mobil kalian sedang rusak,"baekhyun berteriak.

"Noona apanya! Cocok juga ahjumma!"balas sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kau ahjussi kebun binatang!"balas baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua lelah. Disampingnya ada jongin yang sedang mendengarkan musik melewati headsetnya.

"Engh...dingiinnya...seharusnya aku bawa jaket tadi, bodoh sekali, ini juga masih shubuh,"gerutu kyungsoo pelan.

"Lepaskan tasmu."perintah kai sambil berhenti.

"Eh? Untuk?"kyungsoo menatap kai bingung.

"Sudah lepaskan saja,"ujar jongin. Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Setelah melepas tasnya, kai melepas tas dan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba kai memakaikan jaket kai ke kyungsoo yang tengah kedinginan.

"Pakailah, lihat? Aku memakai sweater."kata kai sambil menunjukkan sweater hitam yang ia pakai.

Kyungsoo menatap kai. "Terima kasih,"jawab kyungsoo sambil memakaikan tasnya kembali.

Suasananya begitu canggung antara kyungsoo-jongin semenjak kejadian tadi malam. Rasanya benar-benar sepi. Tak ada yang mengobrol atau membuka pembicaraan. Sehun dan baekhyun tengah berdebat.

"Sssss~"bunyi desisan terdengar dari belakang jongin dan kyungsoo. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Namun ketika melihat ke bawah...

"AAAA ULAAAR SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"teriak jongin kyungsoo sambil berlari menyusul sehun dan baekhyun yang berdebat.

"Ular?"sehun dan baekhyun memandang tak percaya. Mereka berdua menoleh, sebuah ular python tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"AAAAAAA"sehun dan krystal berlari menyusul kyungsoo dan jongin. Ular itu tetap mengejar.

"Hah...hah...bagaimana ini! Kok bisa...hah...sampai ada ular di kota?!"teriak baekhyun sambil berlari ngos-ngosan.

"Pabo! Pikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dulu!"bentak kai.

"Hah...hah...bagaimana kaalau...hah...kita menaiki gedung itu?"kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah gedung yang disampingnya terdapat tangga.

"SETUJU. SATU DUA TIGA LARI LEBIH CEPAT!"Sehun memberi komando. 4 anak itu ngacirlah menaiki tangga dengan ngos-ngosan. Ketika sudah berada di atas gedung, 4 anak itu menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnnyaaaa~"

Namun...

"Sssss~"suara desisan itu kembali terdengar. Munculah ular python yang tadi mengejar 4 anak itu.

"Mati kita. Tak ada jalan keluar!"rutuk sehun.

"Oh! Aku ada rencana!"kata jongin disertai anggukan sehun dan kyungsoo yang cepat.

Ular itu mendekati mereka. Baekhyun begitu ketakutan sehingga tak mendengarkan rencana jongin.

"Baik...hitungan ketiga...kita lompati ular itu...satu...dua...tiga!".

Jongin, sehun, dan kyungsoo melompati ular itu. Akhirnya!

"Eh...mana baekhyun?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Hiks...tolong akuuu uwaaaaaaa!"baekhyun menangis.

"Baekhyun ketinggalian! Ottokhae?"sehun ikut panik.

Ular itu mendekati baekhyun. Spontan, baekhyun berteriak "AAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakannya itu begitu melengking hingga kyungsoo, jongin, sehun menutup gendang telinganya. Ular itu tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Hah...pingsan?"kyungsoo memelototi ular itu dengan kaget.

"Nah, itu pak! Disana!"seorang yeoja bersama 3 pengurus kebun binatang menunjuk ular python yang pingsan.

"Kok...bisa?"yeoja itu menatap ular itu tak percaya karena ularnya pingsan.

"Kalian apakan ular ini?"tanya yeoja itu kepada si empat sekawan.

"Tadi...ular itu pingsan karena yeoja ini berteriak,"tunjuk sehun ke arah baekhyun.

"Hah...benarkah?"yeoja itu kaget. Tiga pengurus kebun binatang itu membawa ular python yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Ah, salam kenal, aku luhan, dari komunitas klub cinta binatang,"kata luhan sambi menundukkan badannya.

"Komunitas pecinta binatang?"tanya sehun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ne, apa kau juga suka binatang?"tanya balik luhan.

"Ah, aku juga senang binatang, apalagi aku ingin mempunyai hamster saat ini,"

"Ah, aku sedang ingin kelici hahaha! Tapi hati-hati loh hamster jaman sekarang...blablabla"

"Sehun bertemu dengan teman se-jenisnya-_-"baekhyun berkomentar.

Kyungsoo dan jongin sudah terebih dahulu kebawah. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Permisi! Nona! Apakah kau yang tadi berteriak dengan suara melengking?"tanya seorang lelaki tiba-tiba.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau mau protes? Mengajukan gugatan?"tanya balik baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ani! Ani! Aku seorang songwriter! Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bagus dalam berteriak, meski suaramu melengking, aku yakin jika dilatih akan bagus! Izinkan aku menarikmu menjadi penyanyi untuk laguku!"kata namja itu antusias.

"Neh?!"

Kyungsoo dan jongin berlari meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Ahahaha...aku senang bisa kabur dari mereka!"tawa kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah.

"Mereka benar-benar berisik.."jongin terkikik.

"Setuju!"kyungsoo dan jongin kini sudah tidak seperti es yang beku.

Mereka seperti semut dan gula. Karena kelas masih sepi, jongin memilih mengajak kyungsoo berkeliling. Ditengah-tengah waktu berkeliling jongin meminta kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di depan toilet laki-laki. Jongin ingin buang air kecil ternyata.

Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Rupanya, ia senang bisa berbicara akrab bersama jongin. Plus, dia tahu jongin menyukainya. Bertambahlah kebahagiaan kyungsoo.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri...?"tanya jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat kyungsoo kaget.

"Hah...ani ani.."kyungsoo gelagapan mencari jawaban.

"Hahaha...dasar!"kai mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kajja!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda kecil jatuh di lantai dari kantong kai.

"Eh kai, barangmu terjatuh..."kyungsoo mengambil barang yang jatuh tersebut. Segera saja kyungsoo mengambilnya.

Dheg...! Hati kyungsoo berdebar melihat saputangan yang dimiliki jongin.

"Jong...jongin...i...ini...?"tanya kyungsoo tergagap-gagap.

"Mengapa...? ini saputangan milikku,"jawabnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau...kau...lelaki yang jatuh dari ayunan?"kyungsoo menatap kai kaget.

"..."kai mencoba meng-connectkan pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat, "Kau, si gadis itukah?"

"Kai?"

"Kyungsoo?"

-TBC-

Wahahaha...tepuk tangan buat ff gue yang gaje, oyeee ^3^. Maaf EYDnya kurang berkenan hihihi :D. Emak, akhirnya gue bikin ff ini berchapter. Karena gak kuat menyelesaikan ff oneshoot yang panjaaang banget!

Ini sebenernya req dari reader gue di wordpress, pas tau di fanfiction lebih menari, gue join deh kesini. Btw...ini juga project ff dari EXO-L kelas 8.9 smpn 06 bandung yang menurut gue kenangan/? /ngomongapague.

Thanks for maghfira dan fuji yang udah bantuin ff ini! Satu lagiii...maaf disitu kainya ga konsisten wkwk...ada yang jongin ada yang kai. Maklumi yaa...:v

Maaf ceritanya ga seru...reviewnya tapi boleh kaaan...likenya juga pless :')

Gomapta! Yang mau berteman, aku terima dengan senang hati! Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Previous in chapter 1:

"Kau...kau...lelaki yang jatuh dari ayunan?"kyungsoo menatap kai kaget.

"..."kai mencoba meng-connectkan pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat, "Kau, si gadis itukah?"

"Kai?"

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 2)-The Tears coming down.

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO adn etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau gadis 11 tahun yang lalu?"kata kai menatap kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kau juga, namja cengeng yang ada di taman itu bukan?"balas kyungsoo.

Raut wajah kai berubah. "Sial, aku kan masih kecil dan tampan, terjatuh itu sakit, lho"

"tampan apanya! Mirip seperti anjing peliharaan sehun!"

"Hah? Sehun punya anjing? Dimana ia menaruh semua hewan itu?"tanya kai.

"Abeotji membuatkan sebuah ruang yang luas seperti gudang kami, itu dijadikan tempat binatang peliharaan sehun ditempatkan,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihat anjingnya, apa dia dikurung?"

"Tidak, tidak dikurung,"jawab kyungsoo. "Namun dikubur."

"Hah? Mati? Kenapa? Keracunan? Kepengapan?"

"Eish...ani"jawab kyungsoo. "Baekhyun kan, sering menginap di rumah kami, sewaktu itu anjingnya menarik rok baekhyun, jadinya...baekhyun bertengkar bersama anjingnya sehun hingga anjingnya sehun mati,"lanjutnya dengan muka datar.

"HAH?! Bisa-bisanya! Kuat sekali! Nenek rempong itu selain suaranya yang bisa membuat ular pingsan, bisa juga membunuh anjing!"komentar jongin kaget.

"By the way...jenis anjingnya apa?"tanya jongin. "Pasti anjing kecil ya?"

"Kau salah besar,"jawabnya dengan datar kembali. "Bulldog."

"HAH?! Bisa-bisanya ia mematikan bulldog? Cocok sekali ia jadi tim pasukan khusus unit pantai selatan di korea!"

"Memang gila, tahun kemarin saja ia bertengkar dengan kadal milik siswa kelas 12,"

"Cukup...-_- ayo kembali-.."kai menjawab pasrah.

"Tak mau, aku ingin ke toilet dulu,"balas kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau ke toilet, kau harus menerima pernyataan cintaku tadi malam!"

"...Pernyataan?"kyungsoo melirik kai kaget. Kai rupanya mengingatnya

"Na...nado..."kata kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

Kai tersenyum evil. "Apanya yang nado?"

"Ish...NADO SARANGHAE! Sudah, kan?"

"Oke, artinya kau menerimaku menjadi namjachingu-mu!"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi ke toilet, dah!"kyungsoo berjalan cepat. Kai menariknya dan...

Chu~

Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir kyungsoo yang pink.

"Kau! Bila..."

Chu~

"Jangan me..."

Chu~

"Tapi.."

"Kau ingin sekali kucium nona kim?"tanya kai jail.

"Yak! Ani!"

"Kalau begitu satu ciuman lagi?"

"Aku menolak!"kyungsoo segera kabur dari jongin.

"Kyaaaa~"kyungsoo terpekik ketika jongin membawa kabur dirinya ala bridal style ke sudut tembok dan melakukan kiss yang membuat kyungsoo berasa terbang di angkasa.

.

.

.

"...Jadi, kami mengharapkan partisipasi kalian untuk mengikuti wisata ke kebun binatang berjalan di seoul untuk mengetahui jenis-jenis hewan di sini, yang mengikuti, mendapatkan nilai tinggi di mata pelajaran biologi!"sahut siwon, wali kelas di kelas kyungsoo dan chen.

"Songsaenim, kapan berangkatnya?"tanya chen dengan malas. Ia ingin sekali mendengarkan ribuan lagu di rumahnya.

"Sekarang! Setelah pulang sekolah! Yang membolos, akan diikutsertakan dalam pelajar tambahan Kangin!"jawab siwon yang membuat anak-anak membelalakan matanya.

"Kangin? Si kangin yang kalau galak seperti duda beranak buaya?"bisik chen kepada kyungsoo.

"Engh...ya,"jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi...apakah kalian akan ikut?"tanya siwon kembali. Seuruh siswa mengangguk cepat.

"YA!"semuanya menjawab dengan terpaksa dan cepat.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di bis,"jawab siwon sambil meninggalkan kelas.

"HUUUHH..."gerutu seisi kelas.

Dasar anak-anak malas...

.

.

.

"Kau ikut kan?"tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo saat istirahat tiba.

"Kalau tak ada kangin ikut-ikutan dalam ancaman jika tak mengikutinya, aku memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan!"

"Kau, sih, kutu buku..."dengus baekhyun kesal.

Sehun datang dengan membawa satu karung penuh entah apa isinya.

"Kau...untuk apa itu?"tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah aneh.

"Untuk konsumsi,"jawab sehun mantap.

"kau baik sekali,"tambah baekhyun.

"Ya dong!"sehun berjalan meninggalkan dua gadis yang sedang bergosip.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang mengejar sehun, "Yaak sehunn!"panggilnya.

"Luhan?"sehun berbalik.

"Kau dengar? Hari ini akan ada pariwisata! Kau tentunya mengikutinya bukan?"tanya luhan antusias.

"Pasti dong! Aku juga sudah membelikan konsumsi!"

"Waah! Kau tahu buaya disana besar-besar dan bagus!"

"Aku tertarik dengan burung merak!"

"Aku suka monyet!"

"Aku suka kudanil!"

"Aku suka harimau!"

"Aku suka padamu!"

Hening...kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang mendengarnya melongo tak percaya.

"Si albino itu..."

"Hah...apa? aku tak dengar?"tanya luhan.

"Eng...aku...bilang...aku...suka...harimau juga!"

"Tadi sepertinya bukan itu..."dengus luhan.

"Iya kok!"

Luhan dan sehun kembali bercengkrama tentang hewan yang akan ditemuinya di kebun binatang berjalan itu. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"Apa kai juga ikut?"tanya kyungsoo kepada baekhyun.

"Ya..."jawab baekhyun singkat. Namun wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi evil.

"Hehehe..."baekhyun terkekeh.

"Apa?"kyungsoo memandang baekhyun.

"Ani, kau suka pada jongin ya?"tanya baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Tidak!"jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal.

Pletak! Suara botol penyok yang terlempar terdengar.

"Botol siapa?"tanya kyungsoo kepada baekhyun.

"Kukira itu botol kau, dari tadi aku tak memegang botol kan?"balas baekhyun.

"Heiiiii Guyss!"seseorang berponi dan berambut panjang menghampiri kedua gadis yang tengah bergosip. Dibelakangya terdapat chen yang sedang berjalan santai. Ya...siapa lagi kalau bukan xiumin.

"Xiu? Ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Hari ini, aku mendapat gaji hasil kerja sambilanku! Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di kantin! Ikut yuk? Jongin juga akan ikut!"jawab xiumin dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Kau kan kaya, mengapa harus kerja sambilan segala. Kemarin saja kau sakit kan?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Ish...otakmu dongkol sekali! Belajarlah mandiri! Hehe...iya aku sakit. Cuma batuk kok,"jawabnya.

"Aku ikut!"kata baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Ehm, bolehkan aku ikut noona?"tanya sehun tiba-tiba.

"Boleh! Kau, yang dibelakang sehun, mau ikut?"tanya Xiumin kepada luhan.

"Eh...a...aku?"tanyanya balik.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di belakang sehun! Kau ini!"balas xiumin sambil terkikik.

"Ah, terima kasih eonnie, baiklah,"jawab luhan.

"CHENTONG SAYUR!"teriak seorang namja bertelinga yoda menghampiri chen. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menjewer telinga chen.

"KAU APAKAN BUKU KIMIAKU!"amuk chanyeol sambil menunjukkan halaman-halaman yang diisi dengan lirik lagu dan bahkan ada yang dirobek.

"Hyung! Aku hanya meminjamnya!"

"KAU BISA GUNAKAN BUKU TULIS LAINNYA BODOH!"rutuk chanyeol sambil melepaskan jeweran.

"Sudah-sudah, oppa, kau ingin ikut makan bersamaku dan yang lain?"tawar xiumin kepada chanyeol. Mendengar kata "Traktir" chanyeol langsung mengangguk.

"Wah, tambah rame saja ya, ayo!"ajak Xiumin disertai anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

"Tunggu,"baekhyun menarik lengan kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Jujur, kau menyukai jongin?"

"...""

"Ayooo! Kau suka ya?"

"...Ne..."

"Ahahaha...aigoo..tenang saja, aku akan menjadi mak comblang untukmu!"

"Apanya yang mak comblang, aku sudah menjadi pacarnya!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"HEII! JONGIN DAN KYUNGSOO JADIAN!"teriak baekhyun kepada xiumin dan yang lainnya.

"Yak! Jangan per..yak! siapa ini! Jongin? Turunkan akuuu!"kyungsoo meronta karena jongin mengendong kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Salahmu, kenapa bisa sampai keceplosan! Pabo!"jongin merutuki kyungsoo.

"Manusia kan pernah melakukan kesalahan!"balas kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo...pasangan baru...ehm ehm..."goda xiumin dan yang lainnya.

"Yak!"jawab kai bersamaan dengan kyungsoo.

"Jodoh!"ejek yang lainnya.

"Jongin! Ayo kita serang mereka!"ucap kyungsoo sambil turun dari gendongan bridal kai, tetapi menaiki punggung kai sambil membawa sapu-_-.

"Oke! Satu dua tiga! Hiyaaaa!"kai berlari dan kyungsoo mengacungkan sapu.

Akhirnya terjadilah peperangan sengit dua lawan lima, kecuali chen yang memilih mendengarkan lagunya di ipod miliknya.

.

.

.

"Aku, pesan ramen, saja,"kata kyungsoo.

"Eh, iya,"setelah xiumin memesan, xiumin kembali dan memberikan undangan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Kok, yang dikasih hanya yeoja?"protes chanyeol karena yang diberi hanya kyungsoo, baekhyun, dan luhan.

"Cerewet kau, aku saja yang tidak diberi diam,"chen berkomentar. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Hihi...begini, pesta ulang tahunku ini mirip seperti prom. Jadi yang merasa yeoja, harus mengajak satu laki-laki untuk mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kalau tidak ada yaa...kau takkan bisa datang,"jelas xiumin dengan tawa di akhirnya.

"Curang! Masa aku harus mengajak namja namja bodoh di sekolah ini untuk datang ke pestamu?"protes baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku sih pengen, kudengar, pesta ulang tahun eonnie, tiap tahun, keren dan berbeda dari sebelumnya kan?"kata luhan berkomentar.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil mendengar kata "Keren". Memang, xiumin selalu dimanjakan eomma appanya. Tak heran xiumin dapat mendekorasikan pesta ulang tahunnya, sesukanya.

"Hm, yang jelas, kyungsoo akan mengajak jongin kan?"goda xiumin kepada kyungsoo yang hampir tersedak.

"Kau ini!"kyungsoo menghampiri xiumin dengan wajah malu dan segera mencubit pipi xiumin gemas.

"Jangan sentuh, yeojachingu-ku, burung hantu!"chen melepaskan tangan kyungsoo kasar.

"Yak! Kau jangan memarahi kyungsoo!"bela jongin tiba-tiba.

"Jangan membentaknya!"xiumin membela.

"Et...sudahlah, kalian ini childish sekali,"baekhyun berkomentar.

"Eh, kalian sudah dengar? Katanya, SMHS adalah sekolah paling populer di korea selatan. Tak jarang murid baru berdatangan. Katanya, di kelasku, akan ada murid baru cantiiik sekali, berasal dari HighSchool-nya DSP Ent lho! Sayang sekali, DSP Agensi yang cukup bagus,"luhan memecahkan suasana dan membuat topiknya berbeda.

"Oh, si tal, tal, itu ya?"tanya xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Yang, katanya, kakaknya itu, Jessica Jung si Miss Universal kelas 12 kan?"baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Maksudmu, kyrstal jung?"Jongin berkata tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ya! Benar!"luhan mengangguk. Seketika jongin berdiri dan berbalik arah tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"..."hening.

"Pacarmu, kenapa?"tanya baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu, tanya saja sendiri,"jawab kyungsoo singkat jelas dan padat.

"Tsk,...ada apa dengannya?"xiumin memasang wajah bosan.

Semerbak wangi makanan menjalar mendekati meja yang mereka duduki. Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi seperti serigala kelaparan.

"Ayo, makan!"

.

.

.

"Ibu, kau tak bercanda, bu?"jongin sedang menelepon Eommanya.

"...tapi bu! Aku tak mau seperti ini, aku bisa mencari uang!"

"Untuk apa? Demi tuhan! Aku tak melakukannya!"

"...bisakah kau mengerti aku, bu?"

"Kapan?..."

"Baiklah,"

Jongin mematikan ponselnya. Beberapa masalah menghujam otaknya yang membuat ia semakin depresi. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng cola dingin mendarat di jidat jongin. Senyuman jongin terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau, ada apa dengan dirimu?"tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ani, aku hanya merasa pusing, jadi tadi aku ke uks sebentar,"jawab jongin.

"Bohong!"kyungsoo memasang tampang cemberutnya.

"Eish, kau mau kucium lagi? Jangan membuat tampang aegyeo!"

"Aku cemberut! Mana aegyeo-nya!"

"Hahaha...aku terhibur,"jongin tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau, sudah gila?"kyungsoo memasang tampang aneh.

"Ya. Gila karena-mu!"jongin menjawab dengan tampang jahil.

"Terserah, apa maksudmu dengan "terhibur"?"

"Aku punya banyak masalah sekarang, maunya sih, kuceritakan padamu, tapi, ini masalah rahasia, sangat pribadi, jadi, maaf ya, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu,"jelas jongin jujur.

"Begitu, ya? Tadinya aku benar-benar ingin membantumu,"

"Gwenchana, yeobo,"

"Pabo! Aku bukan yeobo-mu!"kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jongin.

"Terima kasih, kau yang membuatku tersenyum, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tersenyum,"gumam jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Kelas 11 di kelas baekhyun, xiumin, dan jongin tengah ribut karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mengunjungi kebun binatang berjalan (11 12 sama safari :v).

Tiba-tiba, kangin datang memasuki kelas, sontak semua murid diam.

"Hari ini, wali kelas kalian, shindong, tidak hadir, maka saya diamanahkan sebagai pengganti shindong,"kata kangin berbicara kepada murid-murid yang diam seperti patung.

"Bisa dimengerti?"tanya kangin.

"Ne!"jawab murid murid dengan nada datar dan keterpaksaan.

"Baiklah, semuanya, keluar menaiki bus,"kangin memberi komando sambil keluar dari kelas.

"Haaaahh..."sekelas menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat!"gertak kangin tiba-tiba yang membuat satu kelas senam jantung tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Disini, kelas 10, 11, dan 12 ikut serta dalam pengunjungan museum. Satu bis, ada 20 kursi, tidak termasuk kursi pak supir. Kami mengizinkan anak-anak bebas memilih teman satu bisnya. Bisa dicampur, seperti kelas 11 dengan kelas 12 atau tiga kelas dalam satu bis,"kepala sekolah SM, Lee Sooman, menjelaskan.

"Artinya, aku bisa satu bus dengan chen!"pekik xiumin.

"Dasar,"dengus baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita cari chen dan D.O,"ajak xiumin kepada baekhyun dan jongin.

"Kau mengajakku juga?"tanya jongin.

"Ya, iya lah! Kau tak mau duduk bersama kyungsoo?"tanya balik xiumin disertai cengiran kuda jongin.

"Xiumin!"panggil chen kepada xiumin.

Chen terlihat berjalan bersama chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"Ah, chen, ayo kita duduk bersama dalam satu bis!"ajak xiumin antusias.

"Maaf, kelasku berencana untuk tidak berpencar, jadi kami sekelas menaiki satu bus yang dipandu oleh siwon songsaenim,"tolak chen.

Sinar kekecewaan terpancar dari raut wajah xiumin. Baekhyun terkikik melihat kelaukan temannya yang satu itu.

"Jadi, kau juga?"tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo.

"Mhm...aku tak punya pilihan lain,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan selingkuh di bis!"goda jongin.

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu kepadamu?"dengus kyungsoo.

"Perwakilan, ambil nomor bis masing-masing kelompok!"teriak taeyeon dari toa.

Xiumin berlari meninggalkan chen. "Dia kenapa, sih?"

"Kau, jadi namja tak pernah peka ya?"ejek baekhyun.

"Dia memang bodoh,"timpal chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tahu, dia kenapa?"tanya chen sebal.

"Tahu, lah! Memangnya aku tidak pekaan sepertimu? Dia kecewa, bodoh!"

"Kecewa? Hanya karena aku tidak bisa duduk bersamanya?"

"Kau ini, seperti tidak tahu perasaan wanita, saja!"

"Ah, terserahlah!"chen memasang tampang pasrah.

Xiumin datang dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya menggengam selembar kertas. "Ada apa?"tanya chen.

"Jongin, baekhyun,...maafkan aku..."xiumin membanting kertas yang ia genggam tadi. Baekhyun memungutnya. Matanya berubah menjadi bulat sempurna.

"KANGIN? TUTOR KITA?"pekik baekhyun kaget.

"Mwoya?"jongin membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam bis nomor 4, bis yang ditempati kyungsoo dan chen, dipenuhi canda tawa sepanjang perjalanan, karena siwon membuat suasananya asik.

"Yang bisa menjawabnya, mendapatkan ini!"siwon mengacungkan satu batang cokelat.

"Hewan ini rata-rata digambar bulat, hidup malam hari, apakah itu?"tanya siwon.

"Kelelawar?"tebak salah satu murid.

"Salah!"

"Ikan gembung?"

"Salah juga,"

"Landak!"

"Kyungsoo!"tunjuk chen kepada kyungsoo yang tengah asyik melihat pemandangan dari jendela.

"Hah, ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo yang kebingungan sama seperti siswa siswi lainnya.

"Maksudku, jika kalian lihat kyungsoo, kalian akan teringat burung hantu,"jelas chen disusul dengan gelak tawa teman-teman lainnya.

"Ya, chen mendapat cokelat!"siwon menyerahkan cokelat batang kepada chen.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang chen tajam lalu mengambil handphonenya.

To: Jongin

Bagaimana suasana bis-mu?

From: Jongin

Mati. Tak ada desahan nafas yang terdengar.

Kalau boleh dibilang, jongin memang benar. Suasana bisnya yang bercampur dengan anak kelas 9 itu tenang. SANGAT TENANG. Bahkan jika diperbolehkan untuk membawa kambing, pasti kambing itu akan berbunyi "Mbeeeeek~"dengan jelas. Ya jelas lah, yang membuat keheningan ini si "Kangin" tentunya.

To: Jongin

Aigoo~ pasti karena kangin ya? Bertahanlah, aku yakin kangin sebenarnya orang yang baik.

From: Jongin

Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Kurasa aku tak akan bisa menikmati kunjungan ke kebun binatang ini.

To: Jongin

Ya, sebenarnya bisa saja dia memakai "Topeng". Ya terserahlah, aku ingin tidur saja. Perjalananya masih lama rupanya. Annyeong~

From: Jongin

Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Ne, annyeong kyungsoonie~

Kyungsoo menatap layar handphonenya sambil tersenyum. Lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

Bis Kangin..

Tanpa disadari, ada sehun dan luhan yang duduk bersama di bis jongin, xiumin, dan baekhyun. Mereka mengobrol lewat line karena saking takutnya dengan kangin. Xiumin si nenek cerewet itu pun juga diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya ada untungnya bagi baekhyun karena baekhyun akan kehilangan kendali jika xiumin mengoceh.

Setelah sampai, para siswa siswi yang ada di bus itu turun dan duduk di bis yang terbuka. Fungsinya agar bisa melihat hewan-hewan dengan jelas.

Rombongan bis kangin itu menghela nafas panjang karena kangin ternyata hanya sebatas tutor perjalanan dari sekolah sampai kebun binatang.

"Tutor apanya...daritadi tidak ngapa-ngapain..."gerutu jongin dalam hati.

"Tutor? Yang galak seperti itu pantas menjadi tutor?-_-"gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku tak bisa bercerita kepada baekhyun...bodoh!"rutuk xiumin dalam hati.

"Semoga kelas 10 nanti wali kelasku bukan dia,"batin sehun dalam hati.

"Aku bingung, ada apa sih dengan tutor bis-ku,"batin luhan dalam hati.

Tutor dari kebun binatang menaiki bis, lalu memulai dengan nada ceria kepada siswa-siswi di masing-masing bus. Karena terbuka, para siswa-siswi dari bus lainnya bisa saling berlambai tangan. Termasuk kyungsoo dan jongin.

Perjalanan pun di mulai. Dari bis satu, yaitu bis Chanyeol and the friends dan anak tak dikenal lainnya dari kelas 11, sudah mulai terdengar suara kamera, tepuk tangan, dan suara kekaguman.

Ternyata di sebelah kiri, ada seekor burung merak. Dan disitu merak jantan melebarkan sayap yang indahnya itu karena melihat seekor merak betina.

"Merak ini mempunyai suatu keistimewaan yaitu salah satunya sayapnya yang indah blablabla..."tutor menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang burung merak yang sedang mereka lihat.

Jika di bis nomor 2 suasananya tenang...di bis nomor 4 alias bis kelas kyungsoo...

"Meraknya seperti aku!"timpal yang lain.

"Merak itu kembaranku! Aku kan cantik!"balas kyungsoo jail.

"Ah, pokoknya merak itu mirip denganku!"balas yang lain.

Wah, diantara semua bis sepertinya bis nomor 4 dan nomor 40(gila panjang banget-)-lah yang paling ramai dan asik. Karena bis 40 kumpulan anak yang suka menyanyi, sambil menunggu, mereka menyanyi lagu-lagu S.E.S BoA TVXQ H.O.T LEDApple dan lain-lain.

Kedua adalah seekor monyet. Monyet itu tampak bergelantungan kesana kemari. Sehun dan luhan yang paling heboh setiap melihat hewan-hewan. Tak lupa sehun menyeret konsumsi itu ke depan dan meminta izin sang penjaga kebun binatang.

"Sehun, kau mau membagikan konsumsi untuk kami, ya? Tak usah repot-repot,"cerocos baekhyun.

"Enak saja, ini konsumsi untuk hewan-hewan disini, tahu,"kata sehun sambil menyeret karung lainnya.

"HAH?!-_-"

Tutor kebun binatang itu dengan senang hati memperbolehkan sehun turun dan memberikan makan kepada monyet itu. Tentunya sehun di atas pengawasan penjaga.

Seisi bis nomor 2 melongo melihat kelakuan sehun. Benar-benar pecinta binatang sejati. Luhan tak tinggal diam, ia memfoto sehun setiap sehun melakukan interaksi (?) kepada hewan-hewan tersebut.

Bis lainnya menatap sehun kagum karena keberaniannya menyentuh hewan-hewan yang ada di kebun binatang.

"Adikmu hebat sekali, kyungsoo-ssi,"kagum salah satu teman kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tenang dan tertawa kecil. Adiknya itu rupanya benar-benar pecinta binatang.

Gajah, singa, harimau, burung kakaktua, dan yang lainnya telah terlewati. Tentunya setiap ada binatang baru, sehun turun dan memberikan konsumsi kepada hewan-hewan. Kini sehun menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akhirnya tibalah seekor burung hantu.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Itu kembaranmu!"ejek teman-temannya yang membuat senyumnya pudar.

Tapi kyungsoo tahu, itu hanya candaan. Jadi dia berpura-pura cemberut. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan memasuki ponsel kyungsoo.

From: Jongin

Kau tahu? Burung hantu itu mirip sekali dengan mata bulatmu.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya kesal. Kenapa semua orang bilang dia jelmaan burung hantu.

Kunjungan selanjutnya, buaya...

"Aku bawakan daging segar untukmu, buaya sayang,..."ujar sehun sambil melempar daging yang ia bawa. Buaya itu melahapnya dengan rakus, sepertinya ia belum makan.

"OH SEHUN! KYA DIA PEMBERANI!"teriak para gadis yang menyaksikan. Ya walau Cuma dari deretan bis 1 sampai bis 5 kelihatannya...

Sehun melempar satu daging lagi. Buaya itu melahapnya kembali dengan rakus. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari bis 1 sampai dengan bis 5.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol turun dan mengampiri sehun.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba?"tanya chanyeol dengan semangat. Sehun tersenyum memperbolehkan.

"Yes!"chanyeol dengan segenap keberanian memberikan daging itu kepada buayanya. Namun bodohnya, bukannya dilempar, dagingnya malah dipegang.

"AAAAAAA"chanyeol berteriak. Tangannya digigit oleh buaya itu. Sontak para penjaga kebun binatang itu segera menolong chanyeol.

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Sehun pun menyelamatkan diri menaiki bus lagi. Namun, chanyeol, tak bisa ditolong.

"AAAAA! TANGANKU TANGANKU!"chanyeol berteriak keras. Tangannya bak dikoyak dengan gigi buaya itu.

Semua siswa-siswi hanya melihatnya prihatin. Tak ada yang berani menolong. Kecuali, tentunya petuga kebun binatang dan tim pembantu yang segera datang. Buaya itu membuka mulutnya lalu chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Segera saja chanyeol kabur, namun, kakinya kembali ditarik oleh buaya bahaya itu.

"Tolong! Hua...mama...!"chanyeol menangis meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

Dengan pandangan mengenaskan, semuanya menatap chanyeol. Ugh...betapa menyeramkannya pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Baekhyun, benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal, mengambil pisau milik entah siapa yang tertancap di tanah, lalu menghampiri buaya itu.

"HEI KAU PENGECUT! LAWAN AKU LAWAN!"baekhyun memancing buaya itu.

Baekhyun bergulat dengan buaya itu, hingga kaki dan tangannya bisa dibilang dipenuhi darah yang mengucur begas gigitan dan cakaran dari kuku buaya itu.

"HEII SIALAN KAU, KAU HANYA BISA BERTANDING SEPERTI ITU? AYO AYO LAWAN AKU!"baekhyun mengambil tombak punya tim penyelamat(wow...tombak-_-)lalu menusuk-nusukan ke badan buaya tersebut, menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol, si yoda bodoh itu ternyata benar-benar bodoh, bukannya berlari menyelamatkan diri malah mematung melihat pertarungan "Baekhyun vs Buaya".

"Kuat sekali..."gumam jongin.

"Semoga, kau selamat, pabo ya!"batin kyungsoo.

Kembalilah digigit kaki chanyeol oleh si buaya. "AAAAAAAAA!"

"MATI KAU MATIIII!"rutuk baekhyun dengan segenap kekuatan menarik ekor buaya itu yang beratnya berkilo-kilo.

Reflek, buaya itu melepaskan gigitannya lalu menggigit kaki baekhyun.

"OH RUPANYA KAU MAU BERMAIN DENGAN POSISI 69 HAH? BAIK BAIK YOSH! AYO LAKUKAN!"baekhyun menarik ekor buayaitu sambil mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari mulut buaya itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil memotong ekor buaya itu meski butuh waktu cukup lama. Kini kaki kirinya pincang dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"buaya buntung~"lagu bodoh itu mengheningkan suasana genting. Segera semuanya melihat si chen. Chen berpura-pura menerima telepon. "Yeoboseyo~"

"Argh! Perusak suasana! Yosh! Hana dul set!"baekhyun menancapkan tombak ke badan buaya buntung itu. Akhirnya, buaya itu mati.

Luhan tak terima buaya itu mati, akhirnya mengajukan protes kepada baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau membunuhnya! Harusnya melumpuhkannya!"

"Kau tak lihat? Chanyeol hampir mati! Buaya itu benar-benar kelaparan!"

"Tapi setidaknya jangan membuat dia mati! Dia buaya langka, bodoh!"

"Penting mana nyawa chanyeol dengan nyawa hewan ganas yang bisa membunuh ratusan orang?!"

"Aku tau tapi...AAAAAA!"luhan diseret oleh buaya itu. Ternyata buayanya masih hidup-_-.

"KAU KAU HEIII KAU BUAYA BUNTUNG! BISA BISANYA! HIYA!"baekhyun menusukkan pisau berkali-kali ke badan buaya tersebut. Akhirnya polisi datang dan menembak buaya itu hingga mati.

Desahan nafas panjang terdengar begitu kompak dari orang-orang yang menyaksikannya. Bahkan dari bis 30 ada yang datang menonton pertarungan itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit? Apakah tulangmu rasanya seperti retak?"tanya baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Bagaimana dengan dirimu! Lihatlah! Tubuhmu bersimbah darah!"balas chanyeol histeris sambil menintikan air matanya.

"Uljima...laki-laki tak boleh menangis!"baekhyun mengusap air mata chanyeol.

"Kita kan teman, jadi saling membantu kupikir hal yang baik...akh!"baekhyun tergeletak lemas di dada chanyeol yang bidang.

Tim medis membawa chanyeol baekhyun dan luhan ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri ambulans yang membawa salah satu sahabatnya.

"Pak! Ijinkan saya ikut! Saya tak tega melihat sahabat saya seperti itu!"kyungsoo menentang kangin.

"Tidak boleh! Siswa-siswi harus menyimak kembali hewan selanjutnya!"ucap kangin tegas.

"Jika dia kenapa-napa, apa kau tahu keluarganya siapa? Tolonglah! Aku benar-benar harus ikut, songsaenim!"balas kyungsoo dengan nada sangat memaksa.

Jongin yang memperhatikan kyungsoo menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah berdebat dengan kangin.

"Baiklah! Saya ijinkan!"

Akhirnya kyungsoo dan jongin diperbolehkan ikut menemani chanyeol baekhyun dan luhan.

.

.

.

"APA?!"kyungsoo berteriak histeris.

"Saudara baekhyun mengalami kekurangan darah. Karena stok darah O yang kami punya di rumah sakit habis, kami harus mencari pendonor darah, jika harus meminta ke rumah sakit donor darah, akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga mungkin nyawa baekhyun bisa tak terselamatkan,"jelas dokter itu.

Kyungsoo kini benar-benar menangis. Kini air matanya tak bisa dibendung kembali. Jongin segera memeluk kyungsoo tenang.

"Uljima ne...gwenchana...aku yang akan menjadi pendonor darah untuk baekhyun,"hibur jongin yang membuat matanya membelalak.

"Jjinja?"tanya kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Ne, kyungsoonie~"jongin tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya kyungsoo harus menunggu 4 orang yang penti bagi hidupnya sendirian di ruang tunggu. Air matanya terus mengalir. Beberapa pertanyaan menghujam pikirannya tentang jongin.

"Bagaimana jika jongin tak selamat dalam mendonor darahnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau jarum yang jongin pakai ada virusnya?"

"Dan bagaimana kalau darahnya jongin tidak mencukupi untuk tubuh baekhyun?"

"Argh! Bagaimana..."

Seketika pikirannya berhenti melihat jongin berdiri di depannya.

"Jongin! Gwenchana? Kau tak kenapa-napa kan? Tak ada yang salah kan?"kyungsoo menatap jongin cemas.

Jongin tersenyum, rupanya kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana proses donor darah yang sebenarnya "Biasa saja".

"Tadi...kata dokter...aku..."jongin membuat ekspresi sedih.

"Apa?! apa?!"kyungsoo mengguncangkan badan jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Darahku cukup untuk baekhyun."jongin memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk jongin erat. "Syukrlah...syukurlah...hiks...syukurlah..."

.

.

.

"Permisi, boleh tahu kamar pasien yang kecelakan dari kebun binatang?"tanya xiumin ke meja resepsi.

"Oh...di kamar 1104 lantai 4 dan satu lagi di lantai 1 kamar 77."jawab suster yang ada di meja resepsi.

"Pasti kamar 77 kamar luhan,"gumam sehun.

"Noona, Hyung, mungkin aku akan ke kamar luhan terlebih dahulu, aku akan ke kamar noona baekhyun dan hyung chanyeol nanti,"kata sehun.

"Ah baiklah, kami akan sampaikan itu,"jawab xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun pergi memasuki kamar 77, kamar luhan.

Dibalik tirai, terlihat luhan yang tengah memakan kue sus yang sepertinya dibawakan seseorang.

"Sehun!"pekik luhan senang.

Sehun menatap luhan. Kaki luhan sebelah kanan pincang.

"Hei, ada apaa? Sini duduk!"luhan berkata sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang luhan.

"Sudah baikan?"tanya sehun.

"Ah, ne! Sudah! Lihat? Aku bisa tersenyum!"ucap luhan sambil tertawa riang

.

.

.

"Baekhyun,ya! Kau terlalu pemberani! Lain kali kau bertengkar dengan dengan hewan, aku akan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Australia!"ancam Kyungsoo dengan mata sembap.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di australia. Karena IQ-nya tinggi, jadi kyungsoo bisa langsung kuliah. Namun kyuhyun tak memaksakan anaknya harus bersekolah disana, kyuhyun memberikan pilihan bebas kepada kyungsoo.

"Yak! Pabo! Aku hanya mencoba menolong chanyeol!"timpal baekhyun sambil manyun.

"Aigoo...lihatlah, kakimu retaak, butuh rehabilitasi, sama seperti chanyeol, tapi chanyeol dengan tangan kiri ya?"tanya xiumin.

"Ya,"jawab chanyeol singkat.

"Kalian ini, kalian akan homeschooling di rumah sakit dong?"tanya chen.

"Ya pastinyaa.."jawab baekhyun dengan nada malas.

"Semoga saja bukan kangin...atau taeyeon..."timpal chanyeol.

"Kalian! Pikirkanlah cara untuk sembuh!"tegur kyungsoo.

"Permisi, apa disini ada yang bernama jongin?"seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari daun pintu.

Gadis itu mempunyai rambut lurus yang cantik. Matanya memakai softlens cokelat. Namun tanpa berbicara apa-apa, jongin menarik tangan gadis itu keluar.

"Dia bersama siapa?"tanya chen kepada kyungsoo yang menatap aneh dan mematung.

"Tanya saja sendiri,"kyungsoo berlalu entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Krys, untuk apa kau datang?!"tanya jongin kasar.

"Apa-apaan sih? Mengapa aku diperlakukan begini!"ujar gadis itu.

"Kau, tahu aku disini dari mana?"tanya jongin kembali.

"Aku melacakmu,"jawabnya santai sambil menunjukkan handphonenya yang menunjukan jongin berada di rumah sakit.

"Bodoh, jangan ikuti aku lagi,"jkata kai sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu,"gadis itu mencegatnya.

"Jadi, seperti ini kau bersikap kepada calon tunanganmu?"tanya gadis itu sebal.

"Kau tak suka? Batalkan pertunangan ini!"jawab jongin.

"Sayangnya, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan anakmu yang tengah kukandung di perutku,"ujar gadis itu sinis.

"Demi tuhan! Aku tak melakukannya padamu!"jongin membentaknya.

"Calon ayah, jangan menjadi pembohong,"ucap gadis itu dengan nada sinis kembali.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Wajahnya merah padam.

Kyungsoo ternyata mendengar dan menyaksikan percakapan mereka berdua.

Kini...ia tahu mengapa saat menyebut nama krystal...wajahnya muram.

Kini...ia tahu masalah yang tengah melanda jongin...

Kini...ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan...

"Jongin, benarkah?"

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo dan jongin tetap berhubungan baik mesik kyungsoo sudah tau apa masalahnya. Chanyeol, baekhyun, dan luhan juga membaik.

"Aku ingin pulanhg, huahhh!"kata chanyeol sambil menghirup udara segar di lura rumah sakit. Sore itu, chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berjalan di taman rumah sakit.

"Sembuhkan saja kakimu terlebih dahulu, bodoh!"timpal baekhyun sambil berjaan menggunakan tongkat.

"Yah, aku kangen dengan teman-teman. Makanan disini tak berasa! Belajar disini tak enak!"rengut chanyeol sambi memasang tampang bosan.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu sungguh lucu jika seperti itu!"baekhyun tertawa.

"Wajahku ini ganteng, bodoh!"balas chanyeol.

"By the way...terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku,"ucap chanyeol sambil memandang baekhyun.

"Hm...tak apa...ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bergulat dengan binatang,"jawab baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Oh iya, besok ulang tahun kyungsoo!"ingat baekhyun.

"Jjinja? Wah! Ayo beritahu teman-teman!"kata chanyeol mengajak baekhyun pulang ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu, akh!"baekhyun meringis terjatuh. Tongkatnya patah.

"Gwenchana?!"tanya chanyeol panik.

"Gwenchana, tapi bagaimana caranya aku berjalan?"tanya baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tampak berfikir, lalu sebuah ide mendarat di pikirannya.

"Gandeng tanganku, kita minta tongkat baru nanti, ke suster,"chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh...?"baekhyun menatap chanyeol kaget.

"Cepatlah, tidak usah kebanyaka ah-eh!"

Akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol saling menggengam erat tangan masing-masing dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, perasaannya mengatakan sepertinya hari ini hari yang special, namun ada firasat yang menggelisahkan.

Singkatnya, ryeowook, kyuhyun, dan sehun segera membawakan kue ulang tahun ke kamar kyungsoo.

"Saengil chukkahamnida~"

Kyungsoo yang baru bangun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia melihat lilin dengan angka 18. Ya, kini kyungsoo berumur 18 tahun.

"Ah...gomawo, eomma, appa, sehun!"kyungsoo memeluk satu persatu keluarganya itu.

"Ayo, kita makan kue ini sebagai sarapan, sisanya akan eomma potong, lalu bawakan ke sekolahmu, ya!"kata ryeowook disusul dengan acungan jempol kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengecek handphonenya, tak ada pesan selamat pagi dari jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

"SAENGIL CHUKAHAMNIDA KYUNGSOO!"kyungsoo lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan surprise teman sekelasnya. Ditambah ada xiumin yang ikut.

"Omo...gomapta! bagaimana kalian tahu aku sedang berulang tahun?"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku lewat pesan, lalu aku membuat rencana untuk membuat surprise, untukmu,"jawab salah satu temannya.

Kyungsoo terharu dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya kyungsoo mentraktir satu kelas ditambah xiumin makan di kedai ramen.

"Kyungsoo kau baik sekalii!"

"Yeee! Asik kita ditraktir makaan!"

Suasana kelasnya begitu ramai. Namun, kyungsoo teringat jongin seketika.

"Loh, jongin mana?"tanya kyungsoo polos kepada xiumin.

Raut wajah xiumin berubah. "Itu...anu...jongin...izin! Ya, izin. Dia pergi ke rumah neneknya,"jawab xiumin ragu-ragu.

"Oh begitu ya? Pantas saja,"jawab kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggakan kelas.

"kau tak memberitahu kyungsoo kalau jongin..."

"Tidak, aku tak memberitahunya. Jika memberitahunya hanya akan menimbulkan luka dalam untuknya,"

"Tapi,.."

"Biarkan ia tak tahu dulu..."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kyungsoo! Gomawo!"ucap teman sekelasnya kecuali chen dan xiumin setelah keluar dari kedai ramen.

"Oh iya,"xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru kecil lalu diberikannya kepada kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?"tanya kyungsoo sambil menatap xiumin bingung.

"Buka saja,"jawab xiumin sambil terkikik.

Kyungsoo perlahan membukanya. Ternyata sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang indah.

"Ah! Xiumin! Gomapta!"jawab kyungsoo senang.

"Ne. Oh iya ini ada hadiah dari kami berdua."chen mengeluarkan sebuah kado berpita.

"Ah terima kasih!"kyungsoo benar-benar senang.

Xiumin tersenyum.

"Ayo, baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah menunggumu,"ajak chen kepada kyungsoo yang sedang senang.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Saengil Chukahamnida!"ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk kyunsgoo.

"Gomawo,"jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo, saengil chukhahamnida,"ucap chanyeol. "Maaf tak bisa memelukmu. Tangan kiriku."

"Gomawo, tak apa hihi..."

"Semoga burung hantu kita ini tambah imut dan cantik,"

"Hahaha...semoga..!"

"Aku sih, mendoakanmu terus pintar. Kalau tak ada kamu, aku tak bisa mencontek,"celetuk chen.

"YAK!"kyungsoo memukuli chen.

"Micheyosseo? Yak! Hentikan!"rutuk chen yang sedang dikejar oleh kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap xiumin.

"Kau memberitahunya?"tanya baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ani, aku tak memberitahunya,"jawab xiumin.

"Apa kau akan datang?"tanya baekhyun.

"Aku lebih memilih diam atau sakit daripada datang. Seperti memberi dukungan agar menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam saja kalau aku datang,"jawab xiumin.

"...Aku benar-benar bingung...kyungsoo sangatlah polos..."ujar baekhyun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan penyakitnya kambuh,"ujar baekhyun lagi.

"Penyakit?"

"Shock, depresi, frustasi, yang masuk dalam golongan berat, akan mengakibatkan ia kehilangan ginjalnya lagi. Kalau habis...kan gawat,"

"Memangnya kyunsgoo dulu sakit, ya?"

"Tidak. Kyungsoo mendonorkan ginjalnya kepada seorang bapak baik hati yang tak dikenal karena kecelakaan. Dia benar-benar berhati mulia,"jelas baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur, berkat kyungsoo terlambat dan salah masuk kelas, aku bisa dekat dengan kalian,"

"Hehe...namun...aku masih tak tega jika akhirnya ia tahu seharian ini jongin tak menemuinya karena...akh...sial...dasar gadis belagu itu..."rutuk baekhyun.

"Dia keganjenan!"

"Setuju!"

"Kau tahu, saat ia pindah dan menemui kyungsoo, raut wajahnya memandang kyungsoo jijik,"ujar xiumin.

"Sepertinya kyrstal punya niatan menghancurkan hubungan mereka?"tebak baekhyun.

"Entahlah,"

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuknya,"

"Kyungsoo..."lirih xiumin sambil menatap kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dengan chen.

.

.

.

To: Jongin

Kau, kemana saja? Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe favoritmu. Kutunggu ya? Tak ada penolakan! Kau harus datang, kalau kau tidak datang, kuputuskan kau!

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya sambil terkikik. Ia memakai jaket dan meminta izin keluar. Kyungsoo tersenyum, betapa senangnya ia akan bertemu jongin.

Setelah sampai di kafe, kyungsoo menuunggu jongin. Dihadapannya ada segelas cappucinno hangat miliknya.

10 menit...tak ada yang datang, pesan juga.

30 menit...sama seperti tadi.

50 menit...sama seperti tadi.

1 jam 28 menit...sama seperrti tadi.

1 jam 40 menit...sama seperti tadi.

"Apa dia benar-benar sibuk dengan neneknya?"gumam kyungsoo.

Tiga gadis memakai pakaian pesta memasuki kafe membeli minum. Kyungsoo mengenalnya, mereka adalah adik kelas kyungsoo yang pernah minta diajarkan matematika.

"Oh, sunbae!"akhirnya mereka bertiga menyadari kyungsoo disana.

"Sedang apa disini?"tanya irene, salah satunya.

"Ehm...ani...hanya menunggu seseorang,"jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tak diajak kystal ke acara pertunangannya dengan jongin sunbae, sunbae?"tanya seulgi.

"Ani...aku tak menerima undangannya...eh? Jongin? Kim jongin?"tanya kyungsoo spontan.

"Padahal, katanya semua anak di SMHS di undang, kenapa eonnie tidak ya?"kata wendy.

"Ya, pertunangannya dengan Kim Jongin,"

Kyungsoo mematung.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Oh tentu! Ayo sunbae!"

'Jongin...'jerit kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Rumah jongin tampak dipenuhi anak-anak dari SMHS high school. Begitu mewah pesta yang di adakan krystal. Untung saja kyungsoo datang tepat waktu saat acaranya dimulai.

"Pasangan, dipersilahkan memasang cincin secara bergantian,"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia segera melihat ke atas panggung. Terlihat jongin dan krystal yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

Krystal terlebih dahulu memasuki cincinnya ke dalam tangan jongin.

Kyungsoo menahan air mata dan kepedihannya. Ia menggengam bajunya kuat-kuat.

Kini, giliran kai yang memasukkan cincin tunangan krystal ke jari krystal.

"Ucapkan janji kalian,"

"Kami takkan pernah runtuh, kami akan sealu bersatu, hingga jenjang pernikahan, nanti,"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat ramai. Kai dan Krystal menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kini kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan ari mata mengucur deras.

"Oh lihat, disini ada yang menangis bahagia!"ujar sang MC menunjuk kyungsoo.

Semua, termasuk jongin dan krystal, menatap kyungsoo.

Jongin begitu kaget melihat kyungsoo menatapnya penuh air mata.

"Kau, terharu dengan mereka?"tanya MC tersebut.

Kyunsgoo menatap jongin kembali.

"Ya, aku sangat terharu"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Tidak, aku sangat sedih!'teriaknya dalam hati.

"Wah, berikan tepuk tangan kepada dia!"MC itu menepuk tangannya yang disusul tepuk tangan lainnya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Berjanjilah, kau tak akan mengingkari janji yang kalian ucapkan tadi,"pesan kyungsoo sambil menahan isakannya.

Jongin benar-benartak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo. Kini, raut wajah kyungsoo sembap dan suram.

Sebelum pergi, kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya kepada jongin, lalu berlalu. Tentunya bukan jongin kalau tidak mengejar kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"pangil jongin di tengah-tengah jalan.

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan."Ya?"

"Aku mohon, tolong,"

"Aku mengerti. Aku bisa memakluminya. Namun, aku tidak mau aku dibilang seorang selingkuhan dari tunangannya krystal jung, hari ini, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"tanya kyungsoo lirih.

"Apapun itu, akan kukabulkan,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Hari ini. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunku, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita,"

Jongin terbelalak. "Kyungsoo?!"

-TBC-

Maaf nde kalau pembatas atau spasi pengatur ceritanya ilang lagi-. Entah aku juga gatau, shock deh bener.

Untuk typo, mohon dimaafkan karena itu sudah alami.

Untuk cerita maaf ooc wkwk...kalau ga ooc ga dapet kesan comedynya. Tapi kayaknya disini lebih di sadnya.

Plus sebenenrya ini lagi liburan tapi bela-belain nyelesain ini ff sampe jam 01.40 pagi lah :V.

Makasih yang nungguin ff gue kalian benar benar baik. Reviewnya chingu jangan lupa.

Thanks to maghfira~

Nb: buat part chen yang baekhyunnya motong ekor buayanya kan nyetel lagu buaya bunung...gue lupa lagunya jadi gue tulis buaya buntung ae ye wkwkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

Previous in chapter 2:

"Kyungsoo!"pangil jongin di tengah-tengah jalan.

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan."Ya?"

"Aku mohon, tolong,"

"Aku mengerti. Aku bisa memakluminya. Namun, aku tidak mau aku dibilang seorang selingkuhan dari tunangannya krystal jung, hari ini, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"tanya kyungsoo lirih.

"Apapun itu, akan kukabulkan,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Hari ini. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunku, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita,"

Jongin terbelalak. "Kyungsoo?!"

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 3)-Bittersweet.

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO adn etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

.

.

.

"Ya?"

"...hari ini, kau berulang tahun?"tanya jongin pelan.

"Ya,"jawabnya datar.

"...mianhae...aku..."omongan jongin terputus.

"Bukan salahmu, mengapa harus minta maaf?"potong kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku, sudah tahu, kau akan bertunangan dengan krystal, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu. Besok, kau yang berulang tahun, kan?"kata kyungsoo sambi tersenyum paksa.

Jongin bisa melihat kyungsoo-nya memaksakan senyum, memaksakan untuk bersikap tenang di depan jongin.

"Saengil Chukahamnida,"ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah kotak musik.

Jongin membelalakan matanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahun kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo tahu ulang tahun jongin besok.

"Kyungsoonie, ak..."

"Terima-lah!"potong kyungsoo sambil memberikan kotak musik kepada jongin.

"Kau tahu, aku tadi memberimu pesan, kukira kau sedang sibuk bersama nenekmu, ternyata kau sedang melaksanakan pertunangan. Kenapa kau tak mengundangku?"tanya kyungsoo dengan tawa di akhirnya.

"Eh, iya. Kan, yang mengundang krystal ya..."kata kyungsoo menyadari. Jongin hanya diam memandang kotak musik pemberian kyungsoo.

"Tadi, kau tampan sekali, percaya deh!"kata kyungsoo memuji dengan tawa.

"Nah, sekarang, kita hanyalah sebatas teman, kan?"tanya kyungsoo sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Jongin membelalakan matanya kembali. Ia benar-benar belum siap kehilangan kyungsoo.

"Em...sayang ya, padahal, 2 hari lagi, kita anniversary ke satu bulan. Sayang ya, ternyata kita bukan jodoh,"ingat kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

"By the way, aku harus pulang, lihat, sudah jam 11 malam. Waktu berlalu cepat rupanya. Sampai bertemu lagi. Saengil chukkahamnida!"kyungsoo menundukan setengah badannya lalu melangkah jauh dari jongin.

Jongin menatap kotak musik pemberian kyungsoo. Dibukanya kotak musik tersebut. Namun, tak ada musik yang keluar dari kotak itu. Hanya sebuah memori handphone yang tertancap.

"Jongin, sedang apa kau di luar?"tanya seorang ahjussi sambil mendekati jongin. Buru-buru jongin menutup kotak musik yang ia pegang.

"Ani, appa, tadi ada yang memberiku hadiah ulang tahunku, dia tak bisa menyerahkannya besok,"jawab jongin kepada appanya, yesung kim.

"Masuklah, krystal dari tadi mencarimu,"kata yesung sambil membawa jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ne, appa,"jawab jongin datar.

Jongin dan yesung berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang mashi ramai karena pestanya masih berjalan.

Krystal berlari ke arah jongin dan yesung setelah melihat jongin dan yesung masuk.

"Omo! Kau habis kemana?"tanya krystal dengan ekspresi khwatir.

"Bukan urusanmu,"jawab jongin sinis.

"Baik-baiklah dengan tunanganmu,"kata yesung sambil meninggalkan krystal dan jongin berdua.

"Masuklah, bergabung dengan yang lainnya,"kata krystal sambil menarik tangan jongin.

"Tidak, aku akan tidur,"jawab jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan krystal.

"Tunggu,"tahan krystal. "Kapan kau akan mencintaiku, sih?"

Jongin menoleh. "Takkan pernah, selamanya,"jawab jongin dengan ekspresi suram.

"Lupakan kyungsoo! Atau kyungsoo akan menderita!"ancam krystal.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu dengannya!"bentak jongin.

"Lupakanlah, maka nyawanya selamat!"ancam krystal.

"Terserahlah!"ucap jongin sambil berlalu.

Krystal menatap jongin yang menjauh.

"Sial, aku harus membuat jongin membenci kyungsoo!"gumam krystal.

Krystal memang sudah sengaja membuat hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin rusak sejak awal. Krystal hanyalah wanita yang tak bisa mendapatkan hati sang jongin yang benar-benar susah dicapai yeoja manapun.

-flashback-

Kelas 2 SMP:Canada Street High School-Canada.

"Kai!"panggil krystal kepada jongin yang tengah berjalan di lorong.

"Yes?"sahut jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"I have something for you!"kata krystal sambil mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"I love you!"ucap krystal sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar itu kepada jongin.

Jongin terperangah kaget, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis.

"Eng...krys.."jongin bingung harus berkata apa. krystal menatap jongin penuh harap.

"Thanks, but..i'm not fall in love with you!"jawab jongin sejujurnya.

"But, you can learn to fall in love with me!"sanggah krystal.

"No...no...i can't. I'm never fall in love with somebody,"balas jongin.

Krystal memandang jongin kecewa.

"Eng,...we can be friends, krys,"jongin berkata.

"I don't wanna be your friends! Please, let me be your girlfirend!"

"Im sorry i can't kyrs,"jawab jongin sambil berlalu dari krystal.

.

.

.

"I swear, i'm never touch her!"jongin menggebrak meja orang tua krystal.

"Kai! Don't ever lie to me! You make my daughter pregnant, how i can trust you?"bentak ayah krystal.

"I'm never lie to you! I'm swear! I never do a stupid things to krystal!"jongin membalas.

"But, kystal said, the man who do that to her, its you!"

"She's lied! She didn't have a proof!"

"So, what it is?"ayah krystal menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada jongin. Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"H..how? this...this is EDITED! I never do that! Never!"

"Whatever what are you say to make me sure you never do it to my daughter, you must be responsible!".

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik krystal yang tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

.

.

.

Jongin's seoul home:

"Kudengar, kau menginap di rumah seorang teman perempuanmu?"tanya krystal.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Yang bermata sipit itu apa yang bermata doe?"

"..."

"Kulihat yang bermata sipit menggandeng lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Apa yang bermata doe itu?"

"Diam kau,"

"Jangan-jangan...itu yeojachingu-mu?"

"..."

"Jadi, dia-lah cinta pertamamu?"

"Berisik,"

"Sayang sekali, hatinya pasti akan hancur tahu kau akan bertunangan denganku,"

"Nenek lampir,"rutuk jongin.

"Kulihat, tadi, sewaktu kau menyeretku, dia mengintip obrolan kita berdua, lho..."

"Jjinja?!"

"Haha, bercanda..."krystal tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lucu,"

"Dua hari lagi, aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu. Pasti seru ya?"tanya krystal sinis.

Jongin diam tak menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, sunbae. Kystal imnida,"krystal memperkenalkan diri di depan xiumin, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo. Luhan membawa krystal berkenalan kepada sunbae-nya di rumah sakit.

"Ah, krys, kau cantik sekali,"puji kyungsoo tersenyum. "Namaku, kyungsoo,"

"Oh halo eonnie kyungsoo~"krystal menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum namun memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama kyungsoo?"batin krystal dalam hati.

"Lu, kau sudah diperbolehkan sekolah?"tanya baekhyun iri.

"Ya, namun tetap saja harus pakai tongkat sementara,"dengus luhan.

"Kyungsoo...jadi namanya kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

"Kau, bertunangan dengan kim jongin?"tanya luhan kaget. Krystal mengangguk.

Luhan mengerinyitkan keningnya bingung sambil memandang undangan yang diberikan krystal.

"Ada apa?"tanya krystal.

"Oh, ani,"jawab luhan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kyungsoo diberi juga?"tanya xiumin memandang krystal sinis.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku tak bisa mengundangnya! Undangannya habis!"jawab krystal sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Mengapa baekhyun juga dapat?"tanya xiumin curiga.

"Aku lupa memasukkan nama eonnie kyungsoo!"jawab krystal dengan nada sedih.

"Oh, begitu ya..."jawab xiumin sambil menatap undangan itu aneh.

-flashback off-

"Mati, kau kyungsoo,"gumam krystal licik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa...kenapa aku harus mengalami hal keji dan menyakitkan seperti ini, hiks..."tangis baekhyun dalam ruangan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, masih banyak yang lebih baik dari jongin,"kata baekhyun menenangkan.

"Bagaimana, kau bersamaku, kyungsoo?"tanya chanyeol jail.

Pletak! Sebuah botol bekas minuman mendarat di jidat chanyeol.

"Bodoh!"balas baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mengapa? Aku bisa belajar mencintainya kan? Kau cemburu?"pancing chanyeol.

"Cemburu apanya! Bisakah kau tenang? Anak orang sedang menangis malah mengatakan hal konyol!"gerutu baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang kyungsoo anak burung hantu! Aku kan hanya iseng-iseng jahil,"jawab chanyeol sambil manyun.

"Sok imut!"baekhyun melempar buah apel tepat mendarat di bibir chanyeol yang sedang manyun.

"Sakit tahu!"gerutu chanyeol sambil memegang bibirnya yang habis terlempar apel.

"Tapi lumayan, aku dapat buah apel,"kata chanyeol sambil nyengir.

"Makan sana, dasar miskin fans,"ejek baekhyun.

"Aku bukan miskin fans! Enak saja, fans ku sedang mampir dulu ke hati yang lain, nanti seteah mampir mereka akan balik kepadaku!"balas chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ke-pede-an sekali kau, tuan yoda,"

"Cabai pasar kalau iri bilang saja,"

"Iri apanya?! Bodoh!"

"Yoda!"

"Cabai!"

"Hahahahahaha!"tawa kyungsoo akhirnya meledak.

"Syukurlah kau tertawa!"ucap chanyeol.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, kau jelek kalau cemberut!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan belajar move on dari sekarang!"

"Coba saja kau pergi ke perpustakaan, minta xiumin menemanimu. Membaca buku hal yang baik untuk membantu porses move-on mu,"saran chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali, kau pintar, yoda!"ejek baekhyun.

"Aku kelas 12 dan kau 11. Bodoh memang,"balas chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol yang berdebat dengan baekhyun lagi. Meski hatinya benar-benar belum bisa melupakan jongin, ia harus mencoba move on, dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin memasukan kartu memori yang diberikan kyungsoo ke dalam handphonenya. Jongin membuka file manager. Disitu hanya ada sebuah folder "Photos" dan "Video".

Pertama dibukanya folder "Photos". Isinya semua foto-foto kyungsoo.

Foto pertama, ia memegang sebuah karton besar bersama xiumin. Bertuliskan "Saengil Chukkahamnida".

Foto kedua dan seterusnya, kyungsoo melakukan selfie. Kadang disitu ada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang terbaring di kasur, xiumin dengan gaya alay-nya, luhan dan sehun, atau chen dengan headset setianya. Tak jarang ada foto kyungsoo yang melakukan aegyeo.

Kai menatap foto-foto kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Oh jangan lupakan air matanya yang juga mengucur. Ia benar-benar rindu kepada kyungsoo.

Dalam folder "Video", ada dua video rekaman. Jongin segera membukanya.

"Annyeong! Lihat ini, kyungsoo tengah tersenyum-senyum,"ucap xiumin jahil.

"Yak! Memangnya aku orang gila!"kyungsoo merengut sebal.

"Oh daebak,"gumam sehun tiba-tiba sambil memakan snack.

"Noona, sedang melihat foto-foto jongin hyung!"rebut sehun sambil mengarahkannya ke kamera. Terlihat foto selfie jongin yang sedang ia lihat dari galerinya.

"Kyaaa!"kyungsoo merebut ponselnya.

"Sehunnie! Apa kau lihat snack untuk whity?"tanya luhan tiba-tiba.

"OMO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! ITU SNACK WHITY!"teriak luhan histeris melihat sehun memegang bungkusan makanan kucing. Parahnya lagi sudah dimakan-_-.

"Snack whity?". Sehun melihat cover snacknya. Tertulis "Snack for Cats".

"Hueekkk huekkk..."sehun memuntahkan snack yang ia makan.

"Hahahaha~"spontan semuanya tertawa.

Video yang berdurasi 6 menit itu habis. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, kedelai hitam!"panggil kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke arah wajahnya.

"Ini maika, kedelai hitam saya yang saya besarkan seperti anak sendiri,"suara iklan stasiun televisi indonesia terdengar(Hebat banget di seoul ada stasiun televisi indonesia-_-). Kyungsoo menatap chen. Chen mengangkat bahu dan segera mengganti channel.

"Bogoshipo,"ucap kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"Ne, nado..."jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menangis.

"Kau tahu, satu minggu lagi, kita akan anniversary,"ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo sedih.

"Bagaimana, sewaktu kita anniv, kita pergi ke puncak bersama teman-teman?"ajak kyungsoo antusias.

Senyumannya memudar. Kini wajahnya memandang layar handphonenya dengan sendu.

"Ah, lupakanlah, haha...aku senang kita bisa bertahan, ini pertama kalinya kau pacaran juga, kan?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Ne, ini pertama kalinya,"jawab jongin sambil menangis.

"Ah, aku hanya rindu padamu, kau sering menghilang. Belakangan ini, kau tak menjawab pesanku, bahkan line-ku. Ada apa denganmu?"tanya kyungsoo kembali.

Kini jongin menangis dengan isakannya.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa kau sudah makan atau belum, apa kau baik-baik saja, sedang dimana kau, bersama siapa kau pergi,"ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, bateraiku hampir habis. Aku berharap, kau muncul kembali di hadapanku, seperti dirimu yang dulu. Selesaikanlah masalahmu terlebih dahulu,"

Jongin menahan isakannya. Namun kini ia malah menangis sambil sesengukan.

"Annyeong! Wo ai ni~"kyungsoo mengakhiri video yang berdurasi hanya 4 menit itu.

Tangisnya meledak. Jongin benar-benar frustasi.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"panggilnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini jongin telat bangun karena semalaman menangis tanpa henti hingga jam 2 pagi.

"Kai, tunggu!"ucap eommanya, eunhyuk.

"Apa lagi sih?"tanya jongin kasar dan malas.

"Antarkan krystal juga sekolah, mobilnya sedang rusak,"pinta eommanya sambil membawa krystal.

"Ah, kau tahu kan, aku paling sebal ada orang yang ikut berangkat sekolah bersamaku,"tolak jongin.

"Ayolah nak, dia kan tunanganmu, masa kau tidak mau?"pinta eunhyuk kambali.

Jongin meng-rolling eyes matanya. Lalu mengangguk dengan malas. Akhirnya krystal dan jongin pun pergi bersama.

Begitu sepi suasana dalam mobil jongin. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongin terus fokus menyetir, sedangkan krystal mencoba mencuri pandang jongin.

"Turunkan aku,"ucap krystal tiba-tiba.

Mobil jongin menepi dan berhenti. "Silahkan,"

Krystal membelalakan matanya. "Kau ini! Aku bercanda!"

"Aku sedang tidak mood dengan namanya 'Bercanda'!"kata kai sambil menancapkan gasnya kembali.

Krystal melipat tangannya di dada. "Awas saja kau,"batin krystal licik.

Kai memarkirkan mobil sportnya ke parkiran sekolah.

"Turun,"kata kai dengan ekspresi datar.

Krystal keluar dari mobil kai dengan perasaan sebal. Namun tiba-tiba alis sebelah kirinya terangkat.

Jduk! Krystal menabrak kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan melewati parkiran.

"Akh...kacamataku!"teriak kyungsoo sambil menatap kacamata barunya yang retak.

"Oh, eonnie kyungsoo! Mianhae! Aku tak melihatmu!"kata krystal dengan suara dikeras-keraskan.

Mendengar kata "Kyungsoo", jongin segera menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana?"tanya jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan.

"Gwenchana,"jawabnya sambil menundukan kepala.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dibantu oleh krystal.

"Mianhae, eonnie! Aku akan mengganti kacamatanya! Kau minus?"tanya krystal sok ramah.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku bisa membelinya kembali. Ya, tadi pagi mataku sakit, jadi appa memberikanku kacamata,"jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi krystal dan jongin.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke sekolah bersama,"kata krystal sambil mengandeng tangan jongin.

"Lepaskan,"jawabnya dingin sambil melepaskan tangan krystal kasar, lalu pergi meninggalkan krystal sendirian.

.

.

.

"...dan kau tahu, dia bahkan menuangkan satu sendok sambal ke dalam jusnya, menjijikan!"

Xiumin dan kyungsoo tengah membicarakan seseorang, lebih tepatnya lagi, gosip.

"Kukira dia baik! Ternyata hanya memakai topeng saja didepan orang-orang!"komentar kyungsoo.

"Oh, iya, kau ada masalah dengan jongin?"tanya xiumin sambil menyeruput teh lemonnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Ani, tak ada, wae?"

"Tadi, kelakuannya benar-benar berubah, biasanya ia menyapaku setiap ia duduk menaruh tasnya, namun sekarang ia hanya diam dan mencueki aku! Cih, teman sebangku macam apa!"xiumin menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengar keluhan xiumin tentang kelakuan jongin.

"Benar, kan, kau ada masalah dengannya?"tanya xiumin sambil mencolek dagu kyungsoo.

"Tidak, bodoh, tidakkah kau tahu jongin sekarang ulang tahun?"tanya balik kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya,"jawab xiumin.

"Em, kau mau ikut aku pergi ke perpustakaan?"ajak kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku akan mengecat kuku-ku bersama teman-teman yang lain,"tolak xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo dengan semangat 45 pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat kesukaannya di sekolah.

"Yuhuu, buku fisika, kimia, datanglah padakuu~"batin kyungsoo sambil berlari senang ke arah perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan kyungsoo dengan cekatan langsung pergi ke bagian buku-buku fisika.

"Bosan, tak ada yang baru rupanya,"dengus kyungsoo kesal.

"Sebaiknya aku baca apa, ya?"gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"Sejarah-sejarah saja, deh!"gumam kyungsoo kembali sambil berjalan menuju rak buku kumpulan sejarah-sejarah.

"Oh, ada sejarah kota korea terbentuk!"pekik kyungsoo sambil mencoba mengambil buku di perpustakaan.

"Ukhh...tak sampai,"gerutu kyungsoo sambil menjinjitkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat karena seseorang menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Nuguya!"kyungsoo memukuli kepala orang yang menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

"Appo! Cepat ambil bukumu!"perintahnya yang membuat kyungsoo segera mengambil bukunya.

"Terima kasih,"kata kyungsoo sambil menunduk sopan. Sepertinya, yang menggendonya adalah sunbae-nya.

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Sama-sama, namaku Kim Joon-Myeon. Kau bisa memangilku suho,"ajaknya berkenalan.

"Ah, namaku Cho Kyungsoo, panggil saja aku kyungsoo,"jawab kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu sempat tergencang melihat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ah...itu..."kyungsoo berkata tidak jelas.

"Ada apa?"tanya suho kebingungan.

"Ani, sepertinya kau sunbae-ku?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Oh, iya, aku memang sunbae-mu. Aku kelas 12,"jawab suho.

"Pantas saja,"kata kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau suka membaca buku disini? Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"tanya suho.

"Ah, aku datang hanya sepulang sekolah saja, sunbae,"jawabnya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku ini seumuran denganmu!"tegur suho sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan berbicara informal dengamu!"ujar kyungsoo dengan nada jail.

"Kau ini!"suho tertawa melihat kelakuan kyungsoo. "Baiklah, bicaralah informal denganku! Aku lebih nyaman kau berbicara informal."

"Bukankah waktu istirahat kelas 11 sudah berakhir sekarang?"tanya suho sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya sendiri. Sial, dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kangin.

"Ah, suho-ssi, aku harus pergi, annyeong!"sapa kyungsoo sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Kyungsoo, kyungsoo..."batin suho sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kalian diperbolehkan pulang, namun harus rutin melakukan terapi satu minggu sekali, jangan lupa diminum obatnya, dan memakai alat bantu,"kata dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Gomawo, dokter!"jawab baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, begitupun dengan chanyeol.

"Ah, aku senang sekali bisa keluar dari rumah sakit!"pekik chanyeol senang.

"Benarkah? Aku juga senang!"sahut baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, sebenarnya, aku merasa kehilangan,entah aku kehilangan apa,"sahutnya kembali.

"Sepertinya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu,"balas chanyeol setuju.

"Mungkin saja, kau merasa kehilanganku kan? Kalau keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kita takkan bisa bersama kembali,"kata chanyeol jujur.

"Ya, aneh sekali, hahaha~"baekhyun tertawa.

"Jujur saja, aku juga merasa kehilangan dirimu,"kata chanyeol tersenyum jail.

"Nado,"balas baekhyun dengan senyum jail juga.

"Sudahlah! Cepat bereskan barangmu!"kata chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, ya, yoda cerewet!"baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Cabai!"balas chanyeol sambil mendelik.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kelasnya dengan panik. Oh, kalau bukan pelajaran kangin, ia tak akan berlari panik.

Brak! Kyungsoo menerobos pintu kelasnya lalu menunduk meminta maaf kepada kangin.

"Maafkan saya! Saya tadi habis dari perpustakaan! Saya berjanji tak akan telat kembali!"tunduknya sambil meminta maaf.

Hening...

"Kau ini kenapa? Tak apa, kembali duduk di bangkumu,"kata kangin.

"Eh? Ini bukan suara kangin!"batin kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo mendongak. Hah? Leeteuk?

Ia memandang sekeliling. Ini kelas xiumin!

"Pabo kau kyungsoo! Mengapa bisa salah kelas lagi,"rutuk kyungsoo sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Sialnya lagi, kenapa aku harus duduk bersama jongin!"rutuknya kembali sambil duduk di sebelah jongin.

"Baik, buka buku sejarah kalian, halaman 77. Kita akan membahas jaman pra-sejarah di dunia,"perintah Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Dah, xiumin!"lambai teman-temannya sehabis mengecat kuku.

Xiumin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun dari jendela terlihat seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengannya duduk di bangkunya.

"Loh, siapa dia?"tanya xiumin sambil melirik seseorang yang duduk di bangkunya dari jendela.

Satu detik...dua detik...tiga detik...

"YAK!"pekik xiumin. Ia segera merogoh handphonenya. Lalu xiumin menekan keyword handphonenya dengan kesal.

Cling! Satu pesan baru masuk ke dalam handphone.

From: Kyungsoo

Maaf! Sepertinya aku salah kelas! Cepatlah masuk ke dalam kelasku! Kumohon!

Dengan berat hati Xiumin melangkah ke dalam kelas kyungsoo. Mengetuk pintu kelas masuk, dan terdengar suara berat dari dalam kelas yang berbunyi "Masuk,".

Xiumin menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia membuka gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan ...

Duarrr! Letusan gunung berapi sukses berada di kepala xiumin. Dan jangan lupakan es batu yang sedingin kutub utara di wajahnya.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU KYUNGSOO?"suara kangin yang begitu mengeleggar dan menggema itu memasuki telinga xiumin.

"Ma..maaf pak...anu...sa...saya..."omongan xiumin terputus.

"TIDAK ADA KATA MAAF. PERGILAH BERLARI 20 KELILING SEKOLAH,"perintah kangin.

"MWO?"spontan seisi kelas.

"Neh?!"Xiumin menatap Kangin kaget.

Tes..! sebutir air mata perlahan turun melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Nunmuri durururu.."suara lagu 4Minute-Cold Rain teralun dari handphone ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen.

Krik...krik...jangkrik lepas sehun menghiasi suasana kelas yang hening sedang menatap chen.

"Aaaa! Jangkrik!"tiba-tiba anak kelas 11 muncul dari jendela dan melompati jendela lalu mengejar jangkrinya yang lepas.

"Nah dapat!"sehun menatap kandangnya senang. Tiba-tiba...sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari belakang sehun. Dengan perlahan sehun menoleh.

"CHEN, KYUNGSOO, ANAK NYASAR, LARI KELILING SEKOLAH 20 KALI! SE-KA-RANG!"bentak Kangin yang membuat ketiga anak yang disebut kangin itu lari secepatnya.

Tidak terbayang...luas SMHS begitu...luas...sekali. Anak kelas kyungsoo bukannya mengerjakan soal yang diberikan kangin malah kabur melihat chen, xiumin, dan sehun berlari.

"Semangat Kyungsoo!"

"Ayo chen! 19 keliling lagi!"

Karena kegaduhan itu, kelas yang lain terganggu dan memutuskan melihat ada apa yang terjadi.

Sehun yang memang larinya cepat sudah menghabiskan 4 keliling, sementara chen 2 keiling dan xiumin...0,5 keliling(?).

"Ada apa? biasanya larimu lebih cepat dibandingkan aku?"tanya chen sambil mengambil nafas.

"Ah...chen tolong aku...hah...kakiku...hah...capek...sakit..."jawab xiumin sambil meronta kesakitan.

"Kakimu sakit? Jarang sekali kakimu sakit."komentar chen.

"Ini bukan saatnya menceramah...akh..."xiumin terserempet sehun yang berlari begitu kencang.

"Kyungsoo!"chen menangkap xiumin. Tak sengaja ia melihat nametag xiumin.

"Xiumin?"tanya chen kaget. Xiumin hanya nyengir sambil menunjukan muka lelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu. Pegangan yang erat!"kata chen sambil membopong tubuh xiumin.

"Eh? Kau akan berlari sambil menggendongku?"tanya xiumin bingung dan kaget.

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu,"jawab chen cuek.

"Oh tuhan..."air mata xiumin mengair kembali.

"Yaakkk...aish...mengapa kau menangis..."chen mendengus kesal.

"Aku..aku...aku bersyukur dapat..menjadi..hiks..yeojachingumu,"tangis xiumin.

"Oh ini bukanlah hal besar,"kata chen.

"Tidak, ini hal besar,"timpal xiumin.

"Baiklah..baiklah, sekarang pegangan yang erat,"chen mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari.

"Kyaaa! Kyungsoo digendong Chen!"teriak teman-temannya.

Sedangkan...

"Berjuanglah sehun! Aku akan memberimu seekor kodok australia jika kau cepat berlari dan menyelesaikan hukman ini! Maaf tak bisa membantu!"teriak luhan menyemangati sehun.

"Wah...kodok ya?"batin sehun dalam hati seteah mendengar kata kodok.

"Baiklah! Kodok, i'll coming~"kata sehun sambil berari lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

.

.

.

"...batu ini digunakan di sebuah kota di jepang tujuannya..."leeteuk sedang memberikan penjelasan.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal buku tebal bergambar itu. Kelasnya sudah sampai pra-sejarah di china.

"Xiumin?"jongin memanggil kyungsoo. Reflek kyungsoo berbalik.

"Ya? Ya? Ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo dengan gugup setengah mati.

Bibirnya memucat, tangannya bergetar hebat, hatinya berdegup kencang, karena pangeran dalam hatinya, jongin, tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

"A..anu...maafkan aku dengan sikapku tadi,"ucapnya sambil menggaruk kulit kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ah! Gwenchana! Hal itu sudah biasa!"jawab kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Jongin yang tadinya biasa saja, tiba-tiba keluar "Tanduk"-nya.

"Minseok?"panggil Jongin.

"Ne?"jawab kyungsoo sambil menolehkan badannya.

Sret! Secepat kilat jongin mengambil name tag yang tertera di baju kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya, kau tersesat masuk ke kelas lagi ya, nona?"tanya jongin jahil dengan perasaan senang di dalamnya.

"Ya, aku tersesat,puas?"jawab kyungsoo dingin.

"Oh jongin, andai kau tahu aku gugup sekali..."batin kyungsoo.

"Salahkan dirimu jika kau tak mau identitas penyamaran itu terbongkar. Xiumin jika meminta maaf gaya bicaranya seperti ini..."Ya, tak apa, selagi kuku dan rambutku tak rusak,". Dan nona kyungsoo tak akan luput dari kata "Gwenchana". Right?"jelas jongin panjang lebar sambil tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Ya, kau menang tuan kim,"

"By the way...mau ku apakan nametag ini ya?"ujar jongin sambil menatap name tag "Cho Kyungsoo" dengan santai.

"Bodoh, bodoh, jangan kau buang!"rutuk kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Mungkin kubuang saja,"jawab jongin.

"Shit T-T, jangan disimpan!"umpat kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Atau...disimpan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan diberi tahu!"batin kyungsoo.

"Ah! Lebih baik kuberitahu saja!"ujar jongin sambil terkekeh pelan, menatap kyungsoo evil.

"Cium aku,"ujar jongin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"tatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan "Dasar Mesum, bego, bodoh!"

"Songsa..."jongin ingin memanggil nama gurunya namun sudah disela karena sesuatu yang hangat dan lembap bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Untung saja hari ini jongin mendapat giliran duduk di paling pojok dan belakang. Kalau ditengah-tengah atau di depan...

"Ya?"tanya leeteuk bersamaan dengan menolehnya kepala seisi kelas.

"Ani...hanya...aku hanya bertanya kapan kita akan membahas homework kita?"

Serangan tatapan khas medusa menghampiri jongin.

"Apa?"tanya jongin bingung menatap teman-temannya.

"Kita tak akan membahasnya sekarang, mungkin, minggu depan,"jawab leeteuk.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar begitu kompak. Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih,"kata jongin.

"Saeng-il chukkahamnida,"jawab kyungsoo datar dan dingin.

Jongin melirik kyungsoo cepat. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kamsahamnida, aku berharap kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku yang diadakan oleh ibuku yang norak,"kata Jongin sambil menaruh undangan itu tepat di depan kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan datang, aku ada janji dengan suho oppa,"jawab kyungsoo asal-asalan.

"Siapa Suho? Temanmu yang baru?"

"Bukan urusamu,"jawab kyungsoo dingin.

Bel istriahat berbunyi. Jongin beranjak dari tempat lalu tersenyum melambaikan tangannya.

 _Aku tak akan datang, aku ada janji dengan suho oppa_

"Itu..bohong..."setetes air mata menetes.

"Jujur, aku ingin datang ke sana,"kata kyungsoo sambil menahan tangis.

 _Cium aku._

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia mengambil nametag dan...undangan yang jongin berikan. Lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

"Bagaimana ini...aku sungguh ingin datang..."gumam kyungsoo sambil berteriak.

"KYUNGSOO!"panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata luhan.

"Chen, Xiumin, dan Sehun masuk UKS!"

"Mwo? Wae?"

.

.

.

"Eomma, mau ngapain sih..."rengek baekhyun.

"Antarkan ibu ke toko roti saja tak mau! Ayolah!"

"Ya ya! Baiklah!"kata baekhyun kesal.

"Nah begitu dong,"jawab eomma sambul tersenyum.

"Eh...? Eugene!"panggil eomma baekhyun kepada seseorang yang tengah berada disebrangnya.

"..Ah! Bom!"

Kedua ibu-ibu itu berpelukan sama sekali.

"Euguene, apa kabar? Ah sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu!"kata bom, eomma baekhyun.

"Baik, kau tambah tua!"ejek euguene.

"Enak saja, kau juga! Yang penting anakku cantik!"

"Anakku juga tampan! Sayang, aku tak punya anak perempuan,"

"Ini anakku, Baekhyun,"kata bom sambil mendorong baekhyun.

"Ah, anakku kutinggal berdua di sebuah rumah, kau cantik sekali,"puji euguene yang membuat baekhyun merona.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma,"balas baekhyun. Euguene tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae,"

"MWO?"kedua anak dan ibu itu membelalak.

"Ada apa?...kalian mengenalnya? Oh, bisa kalian antarkan ke sana? Aku baru pulang ke amsterdam, aku lupa jalan di korea!"

"Kebetulan kami bertetangga,"jawab bom.

"Ah, benarkah?"tanya euguene tak percaya.

"Ya, dan, kami bisa mengantarmu,"jawab bom.

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

"Ceroboh sekali! Benar-benar aku akan ke Australia!"

"Ehhhh! Jangan!"cegah xiumin.

"Sehun, kau harus cepat sembuh lalu aku akan membawakanmu seekor monyet!"kata luhan dengan mata seolah-olah berapi-api.

"Pasti!"balas sehun dengan tatapan yang sama.

"...dasar calon keluarga binatang!"ejek chen.

"Ya, menikahlah sana!"

"Belum tentu dia akan menyukaiku. Kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan bagaimana!"ceplos luhan...lalu menutup mulutnya.

Wajah sehun berubah evil. "Maksudmu...kau suka padaku?"tanya sehun sambil menunjukkan smirk.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengambi kaleng cola!"kata luhan sambil berjalan keluar menggunakan tongkat.

"Eh ya, kalian diundang ke pesta ulang tahun jongin?"tanya xiumin mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, konsepnya sama dengan konsep undangan ulang tahun-mu nanti, harus membawa pasangan,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Eh, ya? Kalian berdua akan pergi bersama?"tanya chen sambil memasangkan headset.

"Mungkin,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang mungkin, aku akan mengajak luhan!"timpal sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi kau pergi bersama?"

"Aku,"jawab seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Su..ho?"tanya xiumin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Si laki-laki yang datang di perpustakaan.

"Ya, kau mau kan?"tanya suho sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baik, sampai bertemu, aku akan menjemputmu, aku tahu alamatmu,"kata suho sambil berjalan keluar dari uks.

"Su...ho...anak pemilik sekolah ini?"tanya xiumin histeris.

"Hah? Anak pemilik?"

"Ah, pergi bersama suho itu impian anak gadis di sekolah ini! Dia kaya, pintar, dan tampan!"kata xiumin dengan mata berbinar.

Chen segera menata xiumin pedas yang membuat xiumin nyengir dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya.

"Suho..."

.

.

.

"Eommaaa!"teriak chanyeol sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Oh, yoda-chan!"euguene memeuluk anaknya.

"Chen, apa kabar?"tanya euguene sehabis memeluk chanyeol.

"Baik eomma,"jawab chen sambil tersenyum. Sungguh aneh, sifatnya bertolak belakang dari sifatnya yang ia tunjukkan di sekolah.

"Ah, bagaimana rumah ini?"tanya euguene lagi.

"Aku senang, rumah ini nyaman kok,"jawab chen.

"Ya, ya aku setuju!"jawab chanyeol sambil memakan kue sponge cake cokelat dari amsterdam yang dibawa euguene.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah punya yeojachingu?"tanya euguene.

Chanyeol terdiam, mengingat dirinya jomblo.

"Oh, aku sudah punya, dia pintar mandarin sama sepertiku,"jawab chen.

"Namanya?"tanya euguene.

"Xiumin, Kim Min-Seok,"jawab chen.

"Eomma yakin sepertinya wanita itu bermata sipit,"tebak euguene.

"Kok eomma tahu?!"tanya chen disusul tawaan euguene.

"Dia anak pengusaha Cokelat . Ayahnya adalah sahabat eomma. Yang kau makan (menunjuk chanyeol) adalah kue buatan perusahaannya,"jawab euguene.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya euguene yang membuat chanyeol menyemburkan susu yang sedan ia minum.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."chanyeol terbatuk.

"Anu...aku suka sama seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya..."

.

.

.

"Gaun yang ini keren tahu!"ujar kyungsoo memaksa kepada xiumin.

"Aku tak suka, lihat ini lebih mirip baju balet. Roknya bergembung ditambah ada polkadot yang jelek. Kau mau aku terlihat seperti anak kecil dihadapan chen dan yang lainnya?"tanya xiumin kesal. Sore itu xiumin dan kyungsoo tengah mencari gaun yang akan dikenakan untuk pesta jongin.

"Ya sudah, aku akan pilih gaunku,"dengus kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih-milih gaunnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ini hal konyol. Ia tak mau mencari gaun. Menurutnya hanya pakai rok lalu atasan. Benar benar fashion terrorist.

"Oh, sepertinya ini indah..."kyungsoo melihat sebuah longdress berwarna biru muda berbahan sutra. Panjang gaunnya 35 cm dibawah lutut. Atasnya seperti gaun strapless tapi ada penyangganya di pinggir.

"Harganya cukup deh,"kata kyungsoo sambil melihat harga yang tercantum.

"Ya sudah,"kata kyungsoo sambi mengambil gaun dari rak lalu dibawanya ke kasir.

Setelah membayar, kyungsoo menghampiri xiumin.

"Sudah belum?"tanya kyungsoo kepada xiumin yang sedang melihat gaun.

"Oh, sudah kok, ayo, kita cari sepatu,"jawab xiumin.

"Lagi?"

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Noona seperti putri buruk rupa!"ejek sehun.

Blak! Sebuah bantal biru mendarat tepat di muka sehun.

"Sudah, sudah, aigoo~ putriku cantik sekali,"puji ryeowook.

"Sama seperti eommanya,"tambah kyuhyun sambil mengambil gambar anak-anaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku duluan, harus menjemput luhan nih!"

"Dah dongsaeng durhaka. Jangan lupa pulang berikan aku pajak jadian!"

"Enak saja,"cibir sehun sebal lalu pergi.

"Jadi...kau akan pergi bersama jongin?"tanya ryeowook.

"Eng...sepertinya aku sendiri, dia sedang sakit,"jawab kyungsoo berbohong.

"Oh baiklah, pergilah nak!"kata ryeowook sambil mencium kening kyungsoo.

"Ne, eomma. Appa, eomma aku pergi dulu,"

Kyungsoo menutuppintu. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Lama sekali, kau telat 5 menit sebenarnya,"tiba-tiba suara itu muncul.

Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata itu suho.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku sunbae,"kata kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku suho!"koreksi suho.

"Baik-baik, cepatlah aku tak suka berlama-lama,"serobot kyungsoo.

"Dengan senang hati kyungsoo,"balas suho sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Luhan..."tatap sehun tak percaya.

Luhan berjalan menuju sehun.

"Biasa saja, kan?"tanya luhan seraya tersenyum.

Sehun dibuat pangling dengan gaun putih yang luhan kenakan.

"Tidak, kuakui kau begitu cantik malam ini,"

Wajah luhan memerah.

"Terima kasih..."

Suasana canggung mulai menghiasi luhan dan sehun ketika di mobil. Namun, bukan sehun dan luhan jika tak bisa menghancurkan suasana.

"I need u girl wae? Honja saranghago..."luhan dan sehun bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu dari radio.

"Cause the girls bring the boys out!"

"Put your hands up! Put your hands up!"

"Cant stop me now! Cant stop me now!"

"Hey mamacita naega ayayayayaya~"

"Because i listen to my heart heart listen to my heart,"

"Just love me right aha baby love me right aha~"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita datang telat,"kata suho ketika sampai. Kyungsoo jadi teringat dirinya terlambat menghadiri pesta pertunangan kai dan krystal. Meski dia tak di undang...

"Tak apa, ayo masuk,"timpal kyungsoo sambil mengandeng tangan suho.

"Jadi, kau mulai menggandengku?"tanya suho jahil.

"Ah!"kyungsoo reflek melepaskan tangannya.

"Tak apa,"balas suho sambil terkikik.

"Bertingkahlah seperti pacarku, jika kau ingin menolongku dari serangan wanita-wantia yang datang sendirian,"bisik suho.

"Jadi aku harus mengaku pacarmu?"tanya kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Baik, baik,"ucap kyungsoo seraya menggandeng tanga suho kembali. Tanpa sadar suho tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh, kyungsoo dengan suho?"bisik orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ketika melihat kyungsoo datang bersama suho.

"Omo, mereka serasi ya,"

"Lalu, hubungan dia dengan jongin ternyata hanya sebatas sahabat ya,"

"Gaunnya kyungsoo pasti keren ya,"

"Aku yakin bahannya bahan dari binatang,"timpal luhan ikut-ikutan.

"Bodoh, itu sutra!"jitak xiumin.

"Jadi noona sudah jadian sama suho hyung?"tanya sehun.

"Tidak, tapi aku mengaku sebagai pacarnya,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Sulit dijelaskan,"

"Ah, annyeong noona and oppa!"sebuah suara manis dari belakang mereka muncul.

Ternyata krystal.

"Anyyeong krystal,"jawab semuannya agak dingin.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"tanya krystal.

"Tidak,"jawab semuanya singkat.

Krystal menatap satu geng (?) itu bingung.

"Oh ya, kyungsoo noona, ada yang harus aku bicarakan empat mata denganmu,"kata krystal kepada kyungsoo.

"Oh...? baiklah,"jawab kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa bawa segelas bir, obrolan ini akan membuatmu haus,"saran krystal.

.

.

.

"Eng...ada apa krys?"tanya kyungsoo setelah 10 menit berdiam-diam-an.

"Sudah kuduga,"kata krystal sambil memasang tampang sinis.

"Kau...mengapa dekati tunanganku? Mengapa kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?"

"Aku diundang jongin,"

"Mantan pacar bisa ya datang pesta mantannya?"ejek krystal.

"Lebih baik..."krystal maju mendekati kyungsoo lalu...

Gaun kyungsoo dirobek oleh krystal. Kyungsoo menatap gaunnya kaget.

"Kau tampil dihadapan jongin dan yang lain seperti ini,"lanjut krystal sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang? Baiklah, kuleng..."krystal mengambil sgelas bir yang ada di tangan kyungsoo.

"Kapi,"lanjutnya sambil mengguyur bir ke tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya. Krystal benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Ini...sudah biasa,"jawab kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kau tampak cantik, kok,noona. Menurutku!"timpal krystal.

"Perbuatan ini...biasa...untukku,"lanjut kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Krystal yang menyadari kyungsoo menyeringai memandangnya aneh.

"Masih berani kau bicara dengan tampang sok keren,"balas krystal sambil menendang perut kyungsoo. Namun...

Grep! Tangan kyungsoo menahannya. Krystal kaget.

"Jadi, merah, ya?"tanya kyungsoo sambil mempertahankan seringaian.

Krystal memerah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu warna celana dalamku!"bentak krystal.

Kyungso membanting krystal ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aaakh..."rintih krystal.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo dan krystal menoleh. Jongin.

"Oppa! Dia membantingku ke lantai!"adu krystal kepada jongin.

"Apa?"tanya jongin kaget siapa orang yang dimaksud krystal.

"Kenapa? Oh..."kyungsoo memasang cengirannya.

"Maaf, yeojachingumu, telah menghancurkan gaunku dan tubuhku dengan bir dan tangannya yang seperti kucing sehun itu,"kata kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Aku senang, kau datang..."ucap jongin.

"Aku datang bersama namjachingu-ku kok!"timpal kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin bosan.

"Siapa?"tanya jongin.

"Kim joon-myeon, suho,"jawab kyungsoo dingin.

"Oh...begitu..."jawab jongin canggung.

"Oppa! Perutku sakit!"rintih krystal.

"Sakit?"tanya jongin kaget lalu menghampiri krystal.

"Perutku sakit! Akh!"jawab krystal sambil mengerang keras.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan!"bentak jongin yang membuat kyungsoo kaget.

"Aku hanya membantingnya!"

"Tak seharusnya kau membantingnya!"

"Aku termakan emosi!"

"Kalau begitu tahan emosimu!"

"Tahan! Tahan! Tahan! Selalu kutahan emosiku demimu tahu!"bentak kyungsoo keras.

"Aku ingin melemparimu dengan beling jika boleh!"jujur kyungsoo.

"Apalagi sewaktu kau bersama krystal! Kau tak merasakan betapa cemburunya aku!"

"Betapa sakitnya uang tahunku tanpa kehadiranmu, seenaknya kau hancurkan perasaanku!"

"Kau tak bisa jujur karena kau takut kehilanganku! Tapi kalau kau jujur, kita tak akan seperti ini!"

"Kau harus tahu, aku hanyalah boneka yang membuat namja bisa pangling meski hanya melihatku satu hari.."setetes air mata menetes.

"Aku tidak ke-geeran. Aku berbicara fakta. Jika cheon song-yi bisa menjadi wanita 15 detik karena setiap pria akan jatuh cinta dengannya ketika melihatnya selama 15 detik, aku pun bisa dijulukin "Girls of One Day" ata GOD,"

"Sejujurnya aku benci panggilan itu! Aku tak mau pria-pria jatuh cinta kepadaku hanya karena kecantikanku!"kini kyungsoo terisak.

"Aku benci kau, karena aku sulit melupakanmu!"tangis kyungsoo sambil berlari keluar.

"Kyungsoo tunggu!"jongin mengejar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah lalu berlari enath kemana dan terus menutupi wajahnya.

Jongin tentu saja terus mengejar kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" ucap jongin sambil berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Namun...jongin terlebih dulu memeluk kyungsoo.

 _Aku rindu ini..._

 _Pelukan ini..._

Kyungsoo terus menangis.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae,"ujar jongin menenangkan kyungsoo.

"Aku berjanji, akan membatalkan pertunangan ini,"

"Karena aku bukanlah pelaku yang membuat krystal hamil."

"Maaf,"jongin kembali memeluk kyungsoo yang sibuk menangis.

30 menit mereka berpelukan. Tangis kyungsoo mulai mereda, namun masih belum berani menatapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo, kuantar pulang,"ucap jongin sambil mengajak kyungsoo.

Namun..

"Jongin! Awas!"kyungsoo mendorong jongin ke pinggir jalan.

"Yak, apa yang kau..."

Brakk!

"Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah baca dan setia menunggu to be continue of this story. Maaf kalau kurang seru because otaknya plong gak ada ide sama sekali. Karena ini liburan aku nikmatin liburanku satu bulan ini sampai lupa masuk sekolah (alhasil aku izin 2 hari).

Pas buka email, banyak banget yang nungguin plus bertambah yang fav story aku, thanks, big thanks ya! Jadi setelah laptopku kembali dalam pelukanku, secepat kilat kutulis apa yang ada di pikiranku meski sempat tersendat waktu liburanku.

Oke see you at Chapter 4!

-Spoiler-

Chapter 4-Where are you?.

 _Jongin?_

 _Entah kenapa.._

 _Mataku gelap..._

 _Terakhir yang kulihat hanya wajahmu..._

 _Membuat aku susah melupakanmu.._

 _Aku benci kamu._

 _Tidak..._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Where are you?_


	4. Chapter 4

Previous in Chapter 3:

 _Jongin?_

"Baiklah, ayo, kuantar pulang,"ucap jongin sambil mengajak kyungsoo.

 _Entah kenapa.._

 _Mataku Gelap..._

Namun...

 _Terakhir yang kulihat hanya wajahmu..._

"Jongin! Awas!"kyungsoo mendorong jongin ke pinggir jalan.

 _Membuat aku susah melupakanmu..._

"Yak, apa yang kau..."

 _Aku benci kamu.._

Brakk!

 _Tidak..._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Kyungsoo!"

 _Where are you?_

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 4)-Where are You?.

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO adn etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

.

.

.

"Detak jantung pasien menurun! 20%!"

"Segera suruh supir mengemudi lebih cepat lagi!"

"Darah berkurang sekitar 15%!"

"Tahan dengan perban! Balut dan beri obat sementara!"

"Kyungsoo~"

.

.

.

Pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir di pintu UGD. Keringat dingin bercucuran keluar dari keningnya. Raut wajahnya mengatakan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Tuan,"

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia mengalami gangguan fisik? Gegar otak?"

"Anu...aku datang ke sini untuk membersihkan tanganmu, tuan. Tanganmu penuh darah,"ucap suster itu.

"Oh,"jawab jongin sedikit kecewa.

Suster itu membersihkan tangan jongin dengan alkohol. Lalu memberinya antiseptic.

"Terima kasih suster,"jongin membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, tuan,"jawab suster itu sambil berjalan menjauhi jongin.

Jongin segera membuka ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari teman, dan keluarganya.

From: Nenek Lampir

Bukankah kau seharusnya membelaku? Kepalaku masih pusing nih!

From: Nenek Lampir

Hei! Balas pesanku! Perutku sakit!

Jongin menekan keyword, menulis beberapa kata.

To: Nenek Lampir

Kau pusing dan sakit perut namun masih bisa meng-sms-ku? BODOH

Ia membaca pesan lain.

From: Kim Minseok

Yak! Jongin, dimana yeojachingu-mu?! Suho mencarinya! Ani, kita semua mencarinya!

To: Kim Minseok

RS Gangnam Ruang UGD atau Ruang 1990 VVIP.

From: Father

Dimana kau? Pestanya masih berlanjut!

To: Father

RS Gangnam Ruang UGD atau Ruang 1990 VVIP.

Jongin menghela nafas, ia harus mengisi formuir administrasi.

"Suster, tolong nanti pindahkan pasien ini ke kamar 1990, kamar keluarga kim,"

.

.

.

"Chen, jongin bilang dia ada di rumah sakit gangnam!"kata xiumin.

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Mungkin saja kyungsoo atau jongin,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul?"

"Tentu, namun kita naik apa?"

"Mobil, lah!"

"Butuh 30 menit untuk memanggil supirku kembali,"

"Ya, aku setuju, rumah jongin jauh, sih,"

"Kita naik bus?"

"Dengan kostum ini?"

"Baik-baik, kita cari saja kendaraan terlebih dahulu,"

Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Suho, segera mencari kendaraan di sekitar rumah jongin. Namun...mereka lupa...rumah jongin masuk ke kompleks orang kaya di seoul...

"Haruskah kita keluar dari kompleks ini?"jawab luhan malas.

"lihat itu, kereta kuda!"tunjuk luhan sambil berlari ke arah kereta kuda.

"Naiklah!"teriak luhan yang sudah duduk di kursi kursir.

Yang lain akhirnya menaiki kereta kuda sesuai ajakan luhan.

"Kau mengerti cara berkuda?"tanya Xiumin agak tak percaya.

"Mengerti lah!"kata luhan sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tak diragukan lagi sih..dia pecinta hewan ini.."gumam Chen.

"Bersiap...maju!"

Tuplak...tuplak...kereta kuda itu berjalan.

"Tunggu!"

Ciiiitttt...! luhan meng-rem kuda (?) Lalu berbalik arah.

"Ada apa?"tanya luhan.

"Anu...memangnya kau hafal jalan dari sini ke rumah sakit gangnam?"tanya Suho.

"..."

Benar juga perkataan suho. Mereka semua orang-orang yang biasa di antar jemput oleh supir pribadinya.

...(tanda titik tanpa tanda petik berarti 'Singkatnya')

"Permisi, Ahjussi, apa kau tahu jalan menuju rumah sakit gangnam?"tanya luhan kepada ahjussi yang menunggu bus.

Ahjussi itu sempat tergencang. Anak-anak pengusaha dengan gaun dan tuksedo yang mahal naik kereta kuda? Dan kursirnya seorang putri kayangan?

"A...itu...kalau tidak salah..."

"Berarti benar,"jawab chen.

"Maksudnya?"

"Anda kan bilang "Kalau tidak salah" berarti "Benar" kan?"

Lagi-lagi ahjussi itu dibuat tergencang oleh perkataan chen.

"Belok kiri, lurus, dan belok kiri lagi."kata Ahjussi itu.

"Ah,Gamsahamnida Ahjussi!"

...

"Ini jalan buntu!"

"Artinya kita salah jalan!"

"Bukankah tadi ahjussi itu bilang ke kiri? Tak ada ke kanan!"

"Baik, baik aku akan memutar balik,"

Luhan memutar balik. Namun semuanya kebingungan.

"Ke mana ini?"

"Kanan?"

"Jangan Kiri!"

"Lurus saja, arah kebun binatang,"timpal sehun.

Semuanya memandang sehun sinis.

"Coba tanya lagi ke orang-orang!"

"Permisi, Ahjumma, bisa kau beritahu kami kemana arah rumah sakit gangnam?"tanya Xiumin.

"Ah...lurus, lalu belok kanan, ada perempatan, pilih lurus, lalu belok Kiri,"

"Terima kasih ahjumma!"

...

"Disini tak ada perempatan!"

"Duh kok kita nyasar sih!"

"Aduh bagaimana iniiii!"

"Tenang..."kata suho sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Suho memencet google maps lalu mencari alamat Rumah sakit gangnam. Ia menyalakan GPS dan...

"Tuh, jalannya ke kiri lalu lurus ikuti jalan raya!"ujar suho senang. Suho menoleh. Semua orang memandangnya datar.

"KENAPA TIDAK DARITADI BODOH?"

.

.

.

"Pasien butuh ginjal. Tabrakan tadi menabrak perut kyungsoo dimana ginjalnya berada. Kami butuh pendonor untuk mengatasi ginjal kyungsoo yang hilang,"jelas dokter.

"Baiklah, aku pendonornya. Mohon bantuannya!"

Kai mengambil tindakan tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia dibawa ke ruang operasi.

"Tahan sedikit tuan, kau akan di suntik bius,"kata seorang perawat sambil menyiapkan obat bius.

Suara tempat tidur yang didorong terdengar begitu jelas. Rupanya tempat tidur kyungsoo. Disana terpampanglah kyungsoo bernafas dengan alat bantuan dan tubuhnya yang diselimuti.

"Kyungsoo!"panggil kai sambil berusaha meraih tangan kyungsoo.

Cus...! obat bius yang sudah perawat siapkan menancap dan memasuki kulit jongin. Perlahan, tenaga, mata, nafas jongin melemah.

.

.

.

"Naaah akhirnya sampai!"ujar xiumin senang.

"Ayo, cepatlah turun!"perintah chen.

"Untung ada Joon-Myeon,"gumam suho sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada Joon-Myeon, apanya! Bukannya daritadi nyalakan GPS!"

Suho nyengir dan membuat tanda 'V' di tangannya.

"Hmpffhhh! Lphhfsh Akhfffffff,"ronta sehun yang mulutnya diplester dan tangannya diikat dengan tali. Habis...dia cerewet sekali...minta-minta mampir ke kebun binatang-_-.

"Awas saja kau minta-minta ke kebun binatang lagi!"cibir xiumin sambil membuka ikatan dan plester.

"Ish, aku hanya membujuk kalian agar mampir dulu melihat penguin yang baru datang dari kutub selatan!"

"Hei! Lihat! Ada mobil yang mendekat!"luhan menunjuk sebuah mobil sport hitam yang mendekat.

"Ya terus? Memangnya ada hubungannya sama kita!"ujar xiumin cuek.

Sayangnya, Luhan mempunyai insting yang cukup kuat. Mobil hitam itu berhenti persis di depan kuda yang dikendarai luhan. Sepasang kekasih berbaju serba hitam itu berjalan dengan wajah cool plus angkuh.

Namun...

BYUR!

Sebuah air kubangan mengguyur tubuh sang yeoja berpakaian hitam. Yeoja itu tersentak. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya menggigil karena pakaiannya yang tipis itu.

Yeoja itu mencari sumber darimana air kubangan itu berasal. Ternyata seorang ahjumma penjual kimbap di sebelah rumah sakit gangnam.

"Permisi, jika anda ingin membuang air kubangan, tolong lihat apa kau membuang pada tempatnya apa tidak,"ujar yeoja itu dengan suara menahan kesal.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, aku sibuk menonton drama orange marmalade! Drama ini katanya benar nyata loh! Di dunia ini ternyata ada vampir!"balas ahjumma itu.

Yeoja itu semakin geram. "Dasar kau ahjumma murahan! Kau tahu? Gaunku berharga berjuta-juta won dan kau merusaknya tahu! Ganti sekarang!"

"Berjuta-juta won? Ah harga itu dapat membeli satu buah rumah! Gaun ini begitu mahal sekali!"

Yeoja itu makin geram. "HEI KAU AHJUMMA, GANTI PAKAIANKU, SE KA RANG!"teriak yeoja itu.

"Kau membentak seorang ahjumma?"ahjumma itu kaget. Lalu menyiram yeoja itu dengan air kubangan lagi.

"Kyaaa! Kris! Kyaaa! Tolong aku!"yeoja itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Nih, rasakan!"ahjumma itu kembali membanjur yeoja tadi.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

"..."

"Perkenalkan, namaku kris, aku yang mempunyai kereta kuda ini,"ujar namja itu yang bernama kris dengan muka menahan malu karena perlakuan yeojachingu-nya.

"Dan, disana Tao, yeojachingu-ku,"

"..."tak ada respon dari luhan, xiumin, sehun, suho, chen.

"Aku ingin mengambil kereta kudaku kembali,"ujar kris.

"Ah,"luhan segera turun.

"Maaf, kami mengambilnya tanpa izin. Ini keadaan darurat, kami harus ke rumah sakit jadi kami tak sengaja melihat kereta kudamu,"jelas luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kris, tergencang dengan senyuman luhan yang indah. Ditambah lagi dengan gaun yang luhan kenakan saat ini. Membuat kris cengo. Tao yang melihat itu segera mengambil tindakan. (cinta segitiga dimulai...jeng jeng jeng jeng/?)

"Jeng jeng jeng jeng..."suara instrumen biola dan piano itu keluar dari ponsel chen. Semua orang termasuk tao dan ahjumma memandang chen.

"A...Yeoboseyo?"chen berlagak menerima telepon lalu menjauh.

"Yeoja seperti kau! Jangan coba rayu-rayu pacarku!"

"Apanya yang merayu? Kau lihat, bukan? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tapi karena penampilanmu, namjachingu-ku cengo tahu!"

"Memangnya aku harus berpenampilan seperti bagaimana? Seperti pengemis? Akui saja aku cantik!"

"Kau lebih jelek daripada seekor luwak!"

"Kau lebih jelek daripada seekor gorila!"

"Berhenti mengikuti kata-kataku!"

"Aku tak mengikutimu! Aku juga kan mau bicara seperti itu!"

"Alasan! Awas saja kau rebut namjachingu-ku!"

"Ish, pergilah! Aku juga punya namjachingu!"

"Hah?"spontan sehun kaget mendengar kata,"Aku juga punya namjachingu".

"Jadi kau sudah punya namjachingu?"tanya sehun tak percaya.

"Ya, benar, ada apa?"tanya luhan balik dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Chanyeol,"jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"MWO?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang ya?"tanya chen bingung.

"Oh begitu ya,"jawab sehun dengan muka datar.

"I'm ok. Baby, are u ok? nareul miwo haedo joha,"lagu 4Minute-I'm ok itu menghiasi suasana hati sehun yang sedang patah dan lesu.

Semua menoleh ke arah chen. "Yeoboseyoooo?"

Sebuah mobil diparkir di belakang mobil sport hitam milik kris. Keluarlah yesung dan eunhyuk.

"Mr. Kim!"kris yang menyadari seseorang datang pun menoleh lalu menyapa yesung.

"Oh, kris!"kedua sejoli ini berpelukan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada acara sambutan calon pemegang saham keluarga wu?"

"Ini, kereta kudaku tiba-tiba hilang dan ternyata dipinjam mereka,"tunjuk kris.

Yesung menoleh siapa yang ditunjuk kris.

"Kalian, kesini menyusul kai?"tanya yesung.

"Dan kyungsoo,"tambah chen. "Kami tak tahu siapa yang sakit...apa mungkin dua-duanya,"

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin ikut menjenguk kai?"ajak yesung kepada kris.

"Ani, . Mungkin besok, terima kasih atas ajakannya,"tolak kris sopan.

"Jadi kau dari SMHS?"tanya tao yang disaat itu sedang berbicara dengan luhan.

"Kau dari DSPHS?"tanya balik luhan.

"Aku ingin sekali sekolah di sekolahmu!"

"Kudengar di DSP ada murid yang namanya Han Seungyeon! Itu sahabatku!"

"Bisa-bisanya mereka akur..ckck.."komentar chen.

"Ayo, kita masuk,"ajak eunhyuk.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!"tao menyerobot.

"Kau ikut?"tanya kris.

"Ya, aku akan berbicara pada supirku untuk menjemputku,"jawab tao.

"Pakailah ini,"kris memakaikan jaket milik kris kepada tao. "Kau bisa masuk angin,"

"Ne, gomawo. Aku pergi dulu ya,"tao tersenyum kepada kris.

"Aish, jangan membuatku kangen!"kris segera memeluk erat tao.

"Wah, mataku pedas, habis makan apa ya,"ujar sehun sambil berlagak mengipas-ngipaskan matanya.

"Chagiya, ayo kita masuk sayang,"kata chen sambil memeluk xiumin dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Wah ada pesan dari yodaku. Iya sayang, aku akan membalas pesanmu sebentar lagi,"ujar luhan.

"..."yesung dan eunhyuk hanya diam menahan tawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak remaja yang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Memangnya pesta di rumah temannya lama sekali ya?"tanya ryeowook sambil menuangkan teh melati hangat ke dalam cangkir.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang jam malam mereka sampai jam 2 malam,"jawab kyuhyun sambil membaca majalah.

"Tapi, aku takut dengan kyungsoo. Aku takut ia pulang tiba-tiba..."omomgan ryeowook terputus karena suara telepon rumah kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Halo?"tanya kyuhyun sambil melipat kembali majalah. Memang teleponnya ada di sebelah kursi kyuhyun jadi tak usah repot untuk berdiri.

"Oh, Xiumin ada apa?"

"Mm...begitu...baik kami akan kesana..."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon lalu meminum segelas teh.

"Ada apa Xiumin menelepon kemari?"tanya ryeowook.

"Itu, kyungsoo kecelakaan,"jawab kyuhyun santai sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"APA? Kau ini bagaimana! Kyungsoo kecelakaan! Bodoh!"

Pyurrr! Kyuhyun menyembur tehnya. Kyuhyun mulai kambuh penyakit telminya.

"Ah...ah iya iya, ayo aku akan nyalakan mobil!"ujar kyuhyun mulai bergegas.

.

.

.

"Sudah kau telepon?"tanya chen.

"Sudah, nada bicaranya tenang disaat ia mengetahui kyungsoo kecelakaan,"jawab xiumin.

Sambil menunggu, Chen dan Xiumin tengah berbicara perihal masa peperangan kuwait, amerika, dan lainnya. Sedangkan tao tengah berbincang dengan luhan mengenai pakaian dalam(?) dan sehun menyendiri.

"Tidak, peperangan itu terjadi karena pihak A menyerang C duluan makanya B berada di posisi perantara,"

"Aku bodoh dalam hal sejarah sih, terus kalau Pihak C menyerang pihak B bagaimana?"

...

"Kau tahu, bra di toko xxx banyak gambar yang lucu. Ada panda jerapah banyak deh!"

"Tapi ukurannya kecil-kecil ya? Kau tahu, dadaku besar daripada dadamu!"

"Iya sih, bagaimana cara agar dadaku lebih besar darimu?"

...

"Oh luhan...betapa sakitnya hatiku...! jebal..."gumam sehun sedih

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Terlihat dua ranjang yang didorong ke kamar keluarga kim.

"Dokter? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya chen ketika dokter mau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Pasien Kyungsoo kekurangan ginjal. Ginjalnya habis akibat beberapa tahun yang lalu ia melakukan pendonoran ginjal dan sekarang ginjalnya rusak akibat tabrakan yang arahnya ke ginjal. Dan pasien jongin mendonorkan ginjalnya kepada kyungsoo. Dan kami semua berhasil,"jelas dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih dokter!"

.

.

.

(Jongin POV)

"Kyungsoo!"jongin mengejar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Gwenchana?"tanya jongin setelah memeluk kyungsoo.

"Ne, Gwenchana,"jawab kyungsoo. Lalu air mata kyungsoo menintik kembali.

"Wae?"tanya jongin bingung.

"Cepatlah bangun. Selesaikan masalahmu!"jawab kyungsoo dengan berurai air mata.

"Baik, aku akan bangun dan selesaikan masalahnya,"balas jongin tenang.

Namun jongin merasa pelukannya mengendur. Kini kyungsoo makin jauh dari jongin.

"Cepatlah! Selesaikan masalahmu!"

...

"Ah!"jongin terbangun.

"Kyungsoo!"jongin segera bangun dari tempat tidur tanpa memeduikan jarum infusnya yang lepas. Dilihatnya kyungsoo berada di balik tirai jongin.

Kyungsoo diam dengan alat bantu nafasnya. Dan selang-selang yang banyak menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kai,..."xiumin memanggil kai.

"Kenapa kyungsoo belum sadar?"

"..."

"Dia koma..."

"...Mwo? berapa lama?"

"Diperkirakan 2 Minggu,"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau yang sabar ya..."chen menepuk-nepuk punggung jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Ireona! Jebal...ireona!"kata jongin dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ireona...mianhae! ireona!"jongin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Gomawo Tao-Ya!"sorak luhan kepada tao.

Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Suho saat itu sedang berada di rumah tao memakan chi-mek (kalau di korea itu chi-mek ayam dan bir).

"Aku hanya akan meminum setengah kaleng,"jawab xiumin dan chen.

"Aku dua kaleng!"ujar luhan penuh semangat.

"Aku bawa air mineral. Aku tak suka bir."jawab suho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin dua kaleng sama seperti luhan,"jawab tao.

"Aku sisanya..."jawab sehun lesu.

"Ayo makan!"

Suasana rooftop tao begitu ricuh karena setiap menitnya mereka saling tertawa. Membuat melupakan masalah temannya yang sedang sakit (teman macam apa ini-_-).

"Eh, kau teman masa kecilnya jongin?"tanya xiumin kaget.

"Ya, aku dan dia menjadi teman dekat disaat aku smp kelas tiga. Kudengar orangtuanya akan mejodohkannya dengan seorang gadis bangsawan,"

"Namanya Krystal jung,"tambah chen sambi meminum birnya.

"Krystal?!"spontan tao kaget.

"Hei, hei bilang ini mimpi jika jongin tunangan dengan krystal?"

"Dua hari yang lalu baru saja dilaksanakan,"

"Kenapa dia tak mengundangku!"protes tao marah.

"Jongin tak mengundang siapa-siapa. Yang mengundang itu krystal,"

"Wah...wah...apa jangan-jangan gara-gara masalah itu ya..."

"Masalah apa?"

"Hm...dulu krystal itu pernah dihamili oleh kakak kelasnya,"

"Mwoya?"

"Ya, kakak kelasnya itu bernama Lee Taemin. Namun taemin kabur dan krystal ditinggal. Krystal dinyatakan hamil ketika kelas 1 sma semester dua. Jadi pasti usia kandungannya kalau aku hitung sih...8 bulan..."

"Mwooo?"

"Krystal mencari taemin namun tak ketemu, makanya ia sepertinya menuduh jongin,"

"Jjinja?"

"Iyaaaaaa, kai dan taemin itu mirip lho..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu masalah kai dengan mencari taemin?"usul sehun.

"Ide brilian! Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mencarinya,"tanggap tao.

"Tunggu, kalau kita mencarinya secara terang-terangan, taemin akan semakin menjauh,"

"Kalau mau, kenapa kita tidak cari lewat bantuan detektif?"

"Wah kebetulan ayahku punya peerusahaan sebuah organisasi detektif, aku akan meminta ayahku!"

"Wah, terima kasih tao!"

"By the way, teman kalian yang koma itu, kyungsang?"

"Kyungsoo,"koreksi sehun.

"Ya, kyungsoo. Eh Kyungsoo? Si Girls Of One Day?"

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Ya ampun! Masa kalian teman dekatnya tidak tahu? Cho Kyungsoo the GOD,"

"Nama panggilan apa itu?"

"Dia yeoja populer tahu. Namja yang melihatnya akan terpukau, dan kyungsoo berhasil memikat hati mereka dalam satu hari,"

"Sungguh. Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya dia tak pernah menceritakannya,"kata chen.

"Haha...mungkin dia malu dengan panggilan itu,"

"Eh sudah jam 2 malam lebih, tao-ya! Kami pulang dulu!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memasuki ruang rawat keluarga kim. Disitulah ada kyungsoo yang tengah koma dan jongin yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Jongin? Ada apa dengan anakku?"tanya ryeowook panik.

"...anakmu, ahjumma, koma selama 2 minggu,"jawab jongin dengan nada tersendat-sendat.

"Ya tuhan...kyungsoo.."ryeowook menangis sambil memeluk kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap anaknya sendu. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya, jongin,"

"Ani...aku mencelakainya, aku tidak menjaganya..."tangis jongin.

Kyuhyun menatap jongin sedih. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya meneirma kenyataan orang yang dicintainya harus tidur lebih lama.

"Lalu, dimana teman-teman kyungsoo yang lain?"

"katanya ini sudah larut malam jadi mereka pulang duluan,"

.

.

.

"Ini pacarmu?"tanya Yesung sambil memasuki kamar keluarga kim.

"...ya, appa"jawab jongin dengan tatapan lesu.

"Sebaik apa dengan Krystal?"tanya Yesung sambil duduk di sebelah jongin.

"Lebih baik dengan krystal,"jawab jongin.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu nak, semoga yang menghamili krystal datang dan bertanggung jawab,"

"Andai eomma tahu appa..."kini jongin mulai terisak. "Hari ini adalah hari aku jadian dengannya. 1 month anniversary. Tapi...dia tak ada disini, dia sudah memutuskanku...disaat hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tak tahu hari ulangtahunnya kapan tapi dia tahu hari ulang tahunku,"

"Appa mengerti nak, appa akan mendukungmu,"yesung memeluk putra kesayangannya dan mengelus-elus punggung jongin agar jongin tenang.

"Nama pacarmu, siapa?"tanya Yesung.

"Eh? Wae? Appa tiba-tiba bertanya?"jongin bertanya balik.

"Memangnya salah appa bertanya namanya?"

"...namanya Cho Kyungsoo,"jawab jongin.

"Cho kyungsoo...Cho Kyungsoo..."

"Wae?"

"Ani...sepertinya appa kenal dia..."

"Dimana?"

"Tunggu..."

"Hm?"

"Dia itu..."

-flashback-

" _Lihat yeoja itu cantik sekali..."_

" _Wah...manisnya..."_

" _Apakah dia seorang artis?"_

 _Seorang gadis berjalan riang ke arah sekolahnya. Cho kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Kadang rambutnya itu tertiup angin. Membuat namja-namja semakin jatuh cinta._

 _Yesung tak sengaja melihat kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar diikuti banyak namja dari belakang._

" _Siapa dia?"tanya yesung kepada supirnya._

" _Namanya Cho Kyungsoo. Ia dikenal sebagai GOD, Girls of One Day,"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Yeoja itu dapat membuat namja jatuh cinta satu hari saja,"_

" _Sehebat itukah?"_

" _Ya, tuan,"_

" _Panggilannya mirip dengan G.O.D ya?"_

" _Ahahaha...benar..."_

 _Yesung menatap kyungsoo kembali. Lalu akhirnya, "Aku ingin menghampiri gadis itu, tunggu sebentar,"_

 _Yesung berlari menuju kyungsoo menyebrangi zebra cross namun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ayah! Ayah tidak apa apa?"tanya seorang anak remaja yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya._

 _Yesung berdiam sebentar. Menyeimbangkan penglihatannya yang buram._

" _Ada apa? mengapa aku di rumah sakit?"tanya yesung bingung._

" _Ayah, kau kecelakaan, ginjalmu hilang,"jawab namja itu sedih._

" _...jjinja? lalu siapa yang mendonorkan ginjal? Kau jongin?"tanya yesung kembali_

" _Bukan appa, seorang gadis seumuran denganku,"jawab namja itu yang ternyata bernama jongin._

" _...baiklah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pasien yang mendonorkan darah ke adalah Cho Kyungsoo,"jawab dokter saat ditanyai yesung pertanyaan._

" _Cho Kyungsoo?"tanya yesung sekali lagi._

" _Ya, dia yang mengantar anda sampai rumah sakit,"jawab dokter itu._

" _Apa dia tahu namaku?"tanya yesung kembali._

" _Tidak, dia langsung pergi,"jawab dokter itu._

-flashback off-

"Jjinja? Jadi yeoja itu...kyungsoo?"tanya jongin tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu, dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa appa,"jawab yesung sambil tertunduk.

"Appa sangat berhutang budi padanya,"lanjut yesung.

"...dia yeoja yang berbeda dari yang lain,"tambah jongin.

"Jongin, appa akan bantu mencari taemin,"

"Jjinja?"

"Ini demi cinta anakku dan kyungsoo,"kata yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Jeongmal Gomawo!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang muram. Ada 5 kendaraan yang masuk berita karena ngebut diluar batas kecepatan dan untungnya tak ada kecelakaan atau kerusuhan.

Sret! 4 mobil berjajar di depan gerbang SMHS secara bersamaan. Keluarlah dari mobil paling depan luhan, yang menyetir sendiri, lalu sehun yang disetir supirnya. Chen dan chanyeol yang memakai kursi roda yang disetir oleh chen sendiri, dan Xiumin yang disetir supirnya.

"Annyeonghaseo sunbae! Mianhae kami telat!"kelima murid yang telat itu minta maaf bersamaan tanpa aba-aba atau rencana.

"Sebagai gantinya, berjemur! Kecuali chanyeol,"

Akhirnya satu geng itu kecuali baekhyun dan chanyeol berjemur di lapangan dengan pelengkap: cekikikan orang-orang yang lewat dan teriknya panas matahari.

Sedangkan...

Sebuah mobil sport hitam terparkir rapi di depan gerbang DSPHS. Keluarlah sepasang kekasih yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Tao, kris, betulkan genteng sekolah! Se ka rang!"

Tao dan kris akhirnya naik genteng dan membetulkan atap genteng yang sudah copot.

"Kris aku lupa pakai Sunblock!"omel tao.

"Aduh, biarlah..."kris menjawab pasrah.

"Kalau kulitku hitam kau tak akan suka padaku lagi!"rengut tao manja.

"Aku suka dengamu apa adanya,"

"Aishhh...sinar matahari tidak baik untuk kulit, tahu?"

"Dasar,"kris mencibir lalu membuka jas sekolahnya. "Pakai, tuh"

"Hehehe...gomawo ne,"tao tersenyum manis.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku, mau kucium?"

"Michyeo! Kita di atas genteng!"

"Sehabis turun dari genting?"

"Yadong!"

"Kau!"

"Ah, terserah! Pulang sekolah aku akan ke SMHS,"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajak teman-teman baruku membahas masalah penting,"

"Bisakah aku ikut?"

"Tentu, lebih baik kau ikut membantu kami,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut,"

"Kalian! lama sekali membetulkan genteng! Cepat turun!"

.

.

.

"Omooo~ Baekhyun-ah, kau juga sama berjalan dengan kursi roda?"tanya xiumin setelah berjemur ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku pakai tongkat...luhan-chan, kau sembuh cepat ya?"jawab baekhyun dan bertanya kepada luhan.

"Ya, untung saja kakiku hanya pincang, yah, walau tak terlalu sakit,"jawab luhan.

"Ah, luhan, chukkae, aku mendukungmu dengan chanyeol!"kata baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Trims, eonnie!"jawab luhan sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dimana sehun? Kok tidak kelihatan?"tanya chanyeol.

"Tak tahu, terakhir kulihat ia ke lantai 2, sepertinya ke lapangan basket,"

Ponsel luhan berbunyi. Luhan segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Lu! Ini aku, tao!"

"Ah tao, wae?"

"Jadi kan siang ini membahas taemin?"

"Oh, jadi. Dimana?"

"Di rumah kris saja ya? Alamatnya sama dengan rumah jongin namun ganti saja bloknya dan nomor rumahnya, akan kukirimkan lewat pesan,"

"Ah, begitu, baiklah, kami akan kesana, annyeong!"

"Coffee!"teriak seseorang yang membuat luhan cepat cepat menaruh ponsenya di kantung.

"Woah! Gomawo Suho Sunbae!"kata baekhyun sambil mengamil segelas cup coffee.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku suho saja!"koreksi suho.

"Tapi kami tak enak,"timpal baekhyun.

"Biarlah! Panggil saja suho. SU HO"paksa suho dengan nada sangat memaksa.

"Baiklah,"jawab baekhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

Ting-tong! Suara bel berbunyi. Kris segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, annyeonghaseo. Masuklah, tao sudah menunggu,"

Satu geng itu masuk ke dalam rumah kris yang mewah tiada tara. Lukisan di sepanjang rumahnya yang indah itu terus membuat mulut berisik xiumin mengeluarkan kata "Woah".

Terlihat tao dan kris yang sudah menunggu satu geng itu duduk manis bersampingan (ehek ehem :v). Lalu semuanya duduk kecuali baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang memakai kursi roda.

"Oke, mari kita bicarakan soal taemin,"ujar tao sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa data,"baekhyun mengeluarkan lembaran kertas kertas.

"Ini biodata Lee Taemin. Ternyata dia orang korea juga,"tunjuk baekhyun.

"Masa? Mirip kai!"pekik chanyeol.

"Dan bukti pesan chat online dengan krystal,"baekhyun mengganti kertas lagi.

"Tidak diragukan lagi eoh, mereka pacaran"timpal xiumin.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu semua?"tanya chen.

"Hacker,"jawab baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Apa mungkin ia di seoul?"tanya kris bingung.

"Mungkin?"tanya chen balik.

"Lihat ini,"tao mengeluarkan beberapa fotocopy sebuah daftar pasport.

"Ada nama Lee Taemin yang sudah ke seoul 6 kali dan terakhir dia baru saja datang ke seoul 6 hari yang lalu,"tunjuk tao di beberapa bagian.

"Jadi dia di seoul?"tanya baekhyun.

"Ya, sudah pasti,"jawab tao.

"Aku tahu alamat rumahnya yang di seoul,"kata luhan tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Dimana?"

Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Yang satu ada di gwanghamun, daerah pinggir seoul, dan satu lagi di sekitar jeonju high school,"

"Yeojahingu-ku pintar sekali,"puji chanyeol.

"Arra. Aku memang pintar!"cerocos luhan.

"..."

"Inget dong ada yang jomblo nih!"kata sehun keras.

"Xiu, kau tahu latihan matematikamu kemarin bagus sekali, sayang,"puji chen kepada xiumin yang melongo. Padahal kemarin latihan matematikanya mendapat 2-_-.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita kesana?"tanya baekhyun.

"oke kita kunjungi satu-satu alamat rumah lee taemin yang luhan berikan,"jawab tao.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu muka sehun begitu merah padam...aku sampai tidak kuat melihatnya...hahaha!"chanyeol tertawa.

Saat itu chanyeol dan luhan sedang memakan eskrim bersama.

"Rencana kita berhasil kkk!"pekik luhan bangga.

"Kau itu kan suka baekhyun, tapi dia kalem-kalem saja toh, dia malah menyuportku dengamu,"kata luhan sambil menjilati eskrimnya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana caranya membuat dia cemburu..."

"Kalau sehun sih gampang banget...wahahahah!"tawa luhan meledak.

"Kapan drama kita selesai?"

"Mungkin setelah kita menemukan lee taemin?"

"Baiklah...kkk"

Luhan dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan jalan kakinya. Namun luhan harus bersuka-rela mendorong kursi roda chanyeol.

"Stt! Sehun lewat,"chanyeol menunjuk sehun yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

"Ayo kita kerjai!"

"Chagiya, kau suka kan eskrimnya?"sahut chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan agar sehun menoleh. Benar saja sehun menoleh.

"Aniya! Aku suka eskrim-mu!"cemberut luhan.

"Kau mau? Nih aaaa!"chanyeol menyodorkan eskrimnya kepada luhan.

Sehun langsung lewat begitu saja, hahaha~

"Berhasil hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

"Hiks...aku tak rela! Tak rela! Hiks hiks!"baekhyun menjerit menangis.

"Tenanglah, kapan kita latihan ya byun cabai!"seorang namja menegurnya.

"Park Chanyeol hwaa! Mengapa kau jadian dengan luhan hwaaa...!"baekhyun mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"YAAA! BYUN CABAI!"

.

.

.

"Jongin, appa mau bicara sesuatu,"panggil yesung kepada jongin.

"Sebentar,"kata jongin sambil sedikit berteriak. Ia menaruh sebuah bunga segar di vas di meja sebelah kyungsoo tertidur.

"Semoga dengan ini, kau bangun,"ujar jongin.

"Ya Appa?"

"Appa sebenarnya mau kau pergi ke Irlandia untuk mengurusi saham disana, hanya 2 hari,"

"Kenapa appa tidak pergi sendiri?"

"Appa ada tugas rapat saham juga di korea, tolong ya, bisa kan?"

Jongin memandang yesung ragu-ragu.

"Tenanglah jika gadis itu bangun, aku akan meneleponmu,"

"Baiklah, appa? Kapan aku berangkat?"

"Sekarang,". Yesung memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat dan pasport milik jongin.

"Appa sudah menyiapkan kopermu, ada taksi dibawah menunggumu,"

"Baiklah appa ,aku pergi dulu,"jongin memeluk yesung dan pergi ke luar kamar.

.

.

.

"Chen, apa kau tahu lagu yang enak ya?"tanya kris sambil menyetir.

"Ada banyak di komputerku, mau?"tanya balik chen.

"Wah, artinya harus datang ke rumahmu dong!"

"Yaaa kalau tidak mau ya sudah,"

"Eh iya deh!"

Siang itu chen, kris, xiumin, dan tao sedang pergi menjenguk kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah sedikit!"tao memprotes.

"Iyaa iyaa!"kris bergumam sebal.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit yang ditempati kyungsoo. Kris, chen, xiumin, tao, bergegas cepat pergi ke kamar keluarga kim.

"Buka pintunya!"perintah tao kepada kris.

"Memangnya aku pengawalmu hah?-_- aku namjachingu-mu tau!"

"Begitu saja ribut-_-", akhirnya xiumin membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo dan...

"Kyungsoo?!"

Terlihat sosok kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menangis.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah..hiks..a..hiks..anu...hiks.."

"Mengapa menangis?"

"Dimana jongin? Jebal, hiks,"

"Jongin baru saja pergi ke irlandia,"jawab yesung tenang.

"Aniya...aku butuh dia hiks...jebal panggilkan dia, hiks,"kyungsoo menangis kembali.

Yesung segera menelepon jongin. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah, "Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi tidak dapat dihubungi atau di luar jangkauan. Please try again later,"

"Jongin sudah berada di pesawat, bagaimana ini?"tanya yesung bingung.

"Aniyaa...hiks...jongin..."tangis kyungsoo mulai mengeras.

"Yak, pabo, _where are you_?"batin kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

Spoiler:

"Lee Taemin! Tunggu!"

"Apa kau tak mau beranggung jawab?"

"Mianhae! Aku sebenarnya tak mencintai jongin!"

"Tao, kumohon!"

"Everything's gonna be alright, okay?"

"Annyeonghaseo...imnida..."

.

.

.

Apaan ya? Itu bukan spoiler bhak -_-. Ayo tebak genrenya makin romantis apa makin bikin mewek? /ketawa ngakak/. Cerita aku mah ga bagus ga sampe bikin kalian mewek yang ada ketawa katanya ~)-3-)~. Istri pcy rapopo :').

Sorry if alurnya kecepetan soalnya udah pada maksa suruh selesain chapnya-_-. Komen, following, likenya boleh dong? Kekeke~ jangan pada sider alias silent reader plis -3-. Susah tau bikin ff tuh.

Rencananya mau bikin kelanjutan cerita ini setelah goodbye kai selesai, tapi versi anak-anak bts, yay/army ngumpul/. Tapi BARU RENCANA. Goodbye kai aja belum selesai pret~

Ini kalau dibikin buku tebel nih/ga juga sih/. Apa mesti aku bikin buku ya? Wkwkwk. Oh iya bagi yang mau kasih saran atau sekedar chat sama admin, boleh lewat email ya theprincesspudding

Oke sekian thanks, peace and love from admin!


	5. Chapter 5

_Kai...taukah kau?_

 _Aku mendapat mimpi..._

 _Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku..._

 _Selamanya..._

 _Kau tak akan pernah menyentuh bibirku kembali..._

 _Memberikanku kehangatan dalam pelukanmu..._

 _Dan semua itu..._

 _Akan kau lakukan bersama..._

 _Krystal..._

 _Tolong, mengapa kau sangat mudah membuatku menangis sih?_

 _Kai, Selamanya aku berjanji dan bersumpah untuk mencintaimu._

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 5)-Trouble again in jongin life.

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO adn etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam murung memandangi pemandangan kota seoul yang ramai dan cerah di pagi hari. Kini dirinya membaik. Kyungsoo terus menangis semenjak ia bangun dari koma-nya. Dan sikap kyungsoo benar-benar berubah drastis semenjak jongin pergi dan tak ada disisinya.

Kini menggambar adalah hal yang paling disukainya, terutama anime(kartun jepang). Dan inilah salah satu keanehan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membat teman-temannya bingung.

Ternyata jongin tidak pulang, ia harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, yesung di irlandia selama 1 setengah bulan. Dan berita itu jelas membuat shock kyungsoo.

"Laa la la la laa~"kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil menggambar di buku sketsanya.

"...sepi sekali ruangan ini,"gumam kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ah...andai aku bisa masuk sekolah..."kata kyungsoo sebal sambil menggambar kembali anime dalam buku sketsanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka. Seseorang dengan wajah tertutup topi membawa buket bunga yang indah.

"Nuguya?"tanya kyungsoo ceplas-ceplos.

Namja itu mendekati kyungsoo perlahan. Ada rasa kekhawatiran pada diri kyungsoo. Pikiran negatif kyungsoo datang menghujami otak kyungsoo satu per satu. Namun namja itu hanya duduk di sebelah kyungsoo dan menyerahkan buket bunga itu.

"Terimalah, dan mohon maafkan aku,"katanya sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan tergencang, ia mengambil buket bunga yang diberikan namja misterius itu.

"A...gomawo, tetapi, siapa kau?"tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

Namja itu menghela nafas lalu membuka topinya.

Hati kyungsoo bergetar, perasaannya bergemuruh, berkecamuk. Air matanya berlinang. Lalu sedetik dua detik, air matanya tumpah.

"Kai!"kyungsoo memeluk namja itu tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Eh, ani...a..."omongan namja itu terputus.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk namja itu. Dengan wajah terheran-heran, namja itu hanya membiarkan kyungsoo memeluk erat dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau? Pabo! Aish!"kyungsoo merutuki namja yang ada di depannya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"A..aku..."

"Bodoh! Bogoshipo!"

Namja itu benar-benar sangat bingung. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ke kyungsoo yang sedang menangis bahagia.

"Begini...namaku lee taemin, yang menabrakmu. Maaf aku telah menabrakmu. Aku bukanlah namja yang kau maksud,"jelas namja itu yang mempunyai nama lee taemin.

"Kau bercanda? Kau itu Kim Jongin!"sentak kyungsoo penuh emosi.

Taemin terkaget-kaget. Cho Kyungsoo yang dipanggil GOD itu setahu dia sangatlah pemaaf dan baik, namun apa yang ia lihat hari ini bukanlah seperti yang ia dengar.

"Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku pada dirimu!"kata kyungsoo sambil menangis kembali.

"Demi tuhan! Aku bukan Kai! Atau jongen jongin yang kau maksud!"teriak taemin frustasi.

"Apa kau amnesia? Namamu Kai! KIM JONGIN!"kyungsoo tak kalah berteriak penuh penekanan dalam kata "Kim Jongin".

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin karena aku Lee Taemin!"jelas taemin sabar sambill menahan emosi.

"Jangan katakan kau amnesia? Tolong ingatlah namamu itu Kim Jongin bukan Lee Taemin!"timpal kyungsoo penuh isakan tangis dan emosi.'

"Urghh...!" Taemin meninggalkan kyungsoo frustasi karena bingung. "Siapa sih, Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

Taemin berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Sebal sekali rasanya, dia belum dimaafkan artinya dosanya belum termaafkan dan hilang dari catatan amal buruknya.

"Hari yang Gila! Siapa sih, Kim jongin!"rutuk Taemin.

Taemin berhenti melihat ada mini market di dalam rumah sakit sebelum pintu keluar.

"Haus sekali, kupikir beli kopi dingin enak,"katanya sambil meraih gagang pintu masuk mini market.

Sembari mengantri di kasir sesudah mendapatkan kopi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka google untuk mencari "Kim Jongin".

"Ah,permisi ini kembaliannya,"buyar sang pegawai kasir sambil memberikan kembalian beserta struk belanja.

Taemin segera mengambil kembaliannya lalu membuka tutup botol kopi dingin itu lalu meneguknya sambil melihat hasil searchingannya.

Pyurrr!

Taemin menyemburkan minumnya.

Result Google mengatakan:

Kim Jongin, CEO of Ohsan Technic Interntional Company. Student of SM high school. Trainee of SM Entertaintment. Yesung son, the President of Ohsan Technic International Company, Director of A.B.K. (American, British, Korean) Languange Lesson.

Dan parahnya...

Mereka benar-benar mirip...

Saking kaget dan sibuk dengan fakta yang ia baca, tiba-tiba...

Bruk!

Taemin menabrak seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket.

"Ah, Ahjumma Mianhae!"kata taemin sambil membantu yeoja itu membawa barang-barangnya.

"Ah, gwennchana Ahjussi,"jawab wanita itu sambil mencoba berdiri karena kondisinya yang sedang hamil.

"Mian..."omongan taemin terputus.

Yeoja itu menatap taemin sekilas dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan kaget.

"Ah, maaf saya harus pergi!"kata taemin sambil berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Lee taemin!"kejar yeoja itu penuh perjuangan.

Namun taemin terus berlari entah kemana, mencoba menghilang dari yeoja itu.

"Lee Taemin! Tunggu!"

Taemin semakin mempercepat larinya. Yeoja yang mengejarnya sedikit kewalahan karena sedang dalam kondisi hamil.

"Taemin!"

Taemin berlari kembali hingga ia menemukan sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."taemin mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Mengapa yeoja itu harus muncul di hadapanku, sih?"gumam taemin sebal.

"Aish hari yang menyebalkan!"

Grep! Seseorang memegang erat leher taemin.

"Kena kau,"bisik seseorang itu degan nada putus asa.

Taemin menoleh dan bergidik ngeri.

"Krystal..."

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku! Kenapa!"teriak krystal penuh kemarahan.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Kenapa kau lari dan tinggalkan aku dengan anakmu!?"

"...Anakku?"

"Kau telah memperkosaku! Kau ingat!? Kau merusak masa depanku!"

Taemin terdiam. Lalu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang mabuk,"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bodoh bisa jatuh cinta kepada dirimu!"

"Akibatnya aku harus menjadikan seseorang untuk menggantikan calon ayah dari anak ini!"

"Krystal, dengar! Aku bukan kabur! Aku terpaksa kabur!"

"Untuk menikah dengan yeoja lain, huh?"

"Bukan! Aku tidak menikah!"

"Lalu apa! apa?!"

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk menikahimu,"

"Setidakknya kau bertanggung jawab!"teriak krystal kesal dan menangis.

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu!"

Taemin terdiam seribu bahasa. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melangkah meninggalkan krystal.

"Taemin-ya! Bogosihipo!"krystal berteriak sekai lagi sambil terisAK.

Taemin tetap melangkah meninggalkan krystal.

"Ya! Taemin!"

"Apa kau tak mau bertanggung jawab?!"

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imndia, guru seni suara kalian, saya masih baru jadi mohon dimaklumi,"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin melongo tak percaya. Appa kyungsoo menjadi guru? Terutama pelajaran seni suara?

"Ahjussi! Kau..."

"Yak! Baekhyun-ya! Aku disini sekarang menjadi gurumu!"tegur Kyuhyun sambi memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, anakku juga bersekolah disini, yaitu Cho Kyungsoo,"lanjut kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya. Apa yang kalian rasakan saat bernyanyi?"tanya kyuhyun sambi memperlihatkan wajah gembira.

"Bebas,"

"Senang,"

"Mengekspresikan perasaan,"

"Melepas kemarahan,"

"Moodboster,"

"Baik cukup!"Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Apa yang kalian katakan semuanya benar,".

"Hari ini aku akan memberi kalian tugas, membuat lirik lagu. Karena mata pelajaran ini 5 Jam, aku akan memberi kalian 50 Menit untuk membuatnya,"

Murid-murid sangat bersemangat dan langsung mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, lalu mulai mengamati mereka satu per satu.

"Hei, nak, namamu siapa?"tanya kyuhyun kepada gadis yang termenung di pojok kelas.

Gadis itu tetap diam membisu.

"Ah, kau tak ingin memberitahu siapa namamu, baiklah, tak apa,"kilah kyuhyun.

"Ani, namaku Lee Jin Ri,"jawab jinri kalem.

"Ah Jin...Ri..."ulang kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja saya sulli, songsaengnim,"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, Sulli, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"tanya kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan saja padaku.,"

"Suasana hatimu sedang resah?"

Sulli membualtkan matanya lalu menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana Songsaengnim bisa tahu?"tanya sulli kaget.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang ditulis sulli. " 'Time was Change". Lirik lagunya bagus sekali, aku ingatkan kau harus membuat nada indah jika lagunya bertemakan ballad,"

Sulli terdiam menatap lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapannya."...Kamsahamnida,"

"Du du du ru du du...saa rang haee yoo~"nyanyi baekhyun sambil memancarkan raut wajah senang.

"Berisik, laguku lebih bagus darimu!"

"Terserah kau saja...nananana~"

"Dasar nenek rempong,"

"Kyuhyun Songsaenim!"tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde datang memasuki kelas.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"JESSICA JUNG...?"

Jessica, yang merasa dirinya terpanggil, menoleh.

"Ne?"jawabnya lembut.

"Aaa...dia menjawab pertanyaan kita!"ricuh para namja.

"Semuanya, tetap diam!"kyuhyun menepuk tangannya.

"Songsaenim, maaf kemarin aku tidak masuk, ini lirik lagunya,"kata jessica sambil menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas.

"Yoochun-ya! Lihat lihat! Rok jessica pendek sekali!"sikut temannya, nichkhun.

"O...omona...dimana, dimana?!"kata yoochun cepat.

"Lihat-lihat! Celana dalamnya!"kata nichkhun sambil mengintip ke bawah rok jessica.

"Dimana, dimana?"

"Dimanaa~ Dimana, dimaanaaa~ ku haruuus mencari dimaana~"terdengar lagu bodoh yang sontak membisukan seisi kelas. Seisi kelas mencari sumber lagu bodoh itu. Chen.

"A...eomma? Yeoboseyo?"

"Bisa-Bisanya, si square chen itu sedang apa sih?"gumam baekhyun kesal.

"A...semuanya diam!"kyuhyun menepuk tangannya sekali lagi.

"Jessica akan menyanyikan lagu karangannya di sini, jadi harap diam dan tenang,"

"Woooo~swit swit~"terdengar suara ricuhan para namja. Namun terpancar sinar kecemburuan dari kalangan yeoja.

"Maaf, aku idak bisa songsaenim, aku ada pelajaran fisika hari ini,"tolak jessica.

Sontak sorot mata namja yang tadinya semangat menjadi ... ya kau tahu lah...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Kini, semuanya, ani...maksudnya dari keluarga sampai teman terdekatnya datang menjenguk kyungsoo bersamaan. Anehnya...

Xiumin duduk di sebelah kyungsoo sambil memanicure kukunya.

Chen terus mendengarkan ribuan lagu dari Ipodnya.

Baekhyun menulis lirik lagu yang belum selesai.

Tao dan kris sedang berpeluk-pelukan sambil tertawa.

Sehun sedang terbengong-bengong menatap balkon.

Chanyeol dan luhan sedang belajar menggambar bersama.

Kyuhyun sedang mengetik entah sesuatu.

Suho sedang bersiul-siul sambil menulis rumus aljabar dan fisika.

Ryeowook membaca buku masakan.

Dan Yesung membuka situs porno (*digaplok elf)

Kyungsoo benar-benar berfikir orang-orang ini aneh sekali. Mereka hanya mengurusi pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Eng...Xium..."omongan kyungsoo terputus.

"BLING BLING KUKUKU INDAH SEKALI LALALA,"sela xiumin sambil memanicure kukunya.

" _Sebaiknya aku ajak ngobrol suho sunbae saja,_ "batin kyungsoo.

"Suho Sunb.."

"Aku rasa aku akan mati. Haahh...dasar kangin! Saekia!"gerutu suho kasar.

" _Mungkin Chen,_ "

"Chen, kau..."

"Hey! Mamacita naega ayayayaya! Nananana ice cream cake!~"chen menyanyikan lagu dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung dan curiga.

"Sehun ya...kau se..."

"Aku berlindung kepadamu tuhan

Aku menyerah mendapatkan hatinya...

Sulit untuk digapai...sangat sulit...

Namun rasa sukaku tak pernah hilang...

Tuhan bagaimana ini,.."gumam sehun sedih.

Kreet! Pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat mereka menoleh. Kecuali yesung yang sedang asik dengan situs pornonya.

"Apa?"ternyata eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri suaminya.

"Kau! Nonton saja video porno! Padahal setiap malam jumat kita melakukannya kan!"gertak eunhyuk sambil menjewer yesung.

"A...a...apo...hh..."jerit yesung kesakitan.

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

"Pada malam~jum'at kliwon~ aku pulang lewat kuburan~"lagi lagi lagu bodoh mengalun. Semua tanpa mencari sumber suara itu menatap chen.

"Ah, Sungjae! Kau menanyakan pr ya?"chen berlagak menerima telepon sambil keluar.

"Baekh..."

"Set me free~let it breath~"baekhyun melatih suaranya.

"...Eomm..."

"Satu kilogram tomat. Ingatkan aku membeli satu kliogram lalu daun bawang..."

"Appa, aku ke..."

"Kang Hanyeong 9,3 , Han Seunghan 7,4 , lalu Kim Joong..."

"ChanLu...kalian bis..."

"Oppa aku lapar,"rengek luhan manja.

"Hmm...? Tunggu sampa hyung..."belum selesai chanyeol berbicara, luhan sudah menutup mulutnya.

"...Tao kris...bisakah..."

"Saranghae chagi~"

"Nado~"

"Huekkk~"kyungsoo mual.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Mereka kenapa sih?

Hari ini dia bertemu jongin namun malah mengaku taemin, sekarang keluarga dan teman terdekatnya menyuekinya. Mengundang rasa kecurigaan kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

Kreet! Pintu terbuka. Terlihat sosok namja berkulit tan datang. Mata kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"Jongin!"kyungsoo melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, kyungsoo, ada apa?"tanya jongin polos.

"..sebaiknya ngomongnya di luar saja,"jawab kyungsoo sambil mendorong jongin keluar.

Blam. Pintu tertutup.

"Aigoo~capeknya~"serempak seluruh orang yang ada di kamar rawat inap kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau, bodoh sekali. Meninggalkanku selama setengah bulan. Aku benar-benar dibuat depresi olehmu!"tutur kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin tertawa. "Aigoo! Kyeopta!"balasnya sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"Yak! Ap...pfff...poo... "kyungsoo kesulitan bicara karena makin lama jongin menarik pipinya.

"Ahahaha! Mianhae, salahmu, kenapa kau terlalu lucu!"tawa jongin disusul jitakan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sih kau gemar sekali menyiksaku kecil-kecilan!"gerutu jongin.

"Karena kau menyebalkan,"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang menyebalkan, aku pergi lagi nih,"canda jongin dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

"YAK! Neee kau tidak menyebalkan!"jawab kyungsoo.

"Apa? tidak dengar?"jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Namun tak ada balasan dari kyungsoo. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Aish...aigooo..."kejar jongin sambil menyeret tubuh kyungsoo kembali.

"Kyaa...tolong aku suster penyiksaaan!"kata kyungsoo sambil memanggil suster-suster yang lewat. Naas, suster-suster itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi.

"Nah duduk disampingku,"kata jongin sambil menduduki kuyungsoo di kursi taman.

Namun kyungsoo malah menjauh duduk di tepian.

Jongin semakin gemas dengan perlakuan kyungsoo padanya hari ini. Jongin menggeser duduknya agar bersebelahan dengan kyungsoo.

Namun kyungsoo malah berdiri dan duduk di tepian lain. Membuat jongin semakin gemas dengan perlakuan kyungsoo.

Aha! Jongin punya ide. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan pororo yang dulunya milik kyungsoo.

"Saputangan ini lucu sekali, apa sebaiknya aku buang saja ya?"pancing jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera berlari merebut saputangan itu.

"Duduk,"perintah jongin. Dan kyungsoo menuruti perkataan jongin.

"Nah, apa kau sama sekali tidak kangen denganku?"tanya jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"Kangen? Pasti."jawab kyungsoo datar.

"Kenapa kau tak menciumku?"tanyanya jahil.

"A...a..pa wajib?!"jawab kyungsoo gugup.

"Ya wajib dong! Kau kan yeojachingu-ku!"

"Bukannya krystal ya?"

"Anio, yeojachingu-ku hanya Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"kata jongin sambil menunjukan muka bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Lalu mencium bibir jongin perlahan.

"Sudah kan?"kilah kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, aku tahu kau benar-benar rindu padaku,"jawab jongin dengan wajah semu.

"Kata abeotji, kau menangis setelah kau bangun dari koma-mu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku bermimpi, kau akan menjauh dariku..."kata kyungsoo.

"Aneh, aku akan bernyanyi bersama chen dan baekhyun di sebuah pernikahan. Dan kau tahu, mempelai prianya adalah...kau..."

"Aku tak ingat persis siapa mempelai wanitanya, namun kuakui dia lebih cantik dariku,"jawab kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Bodoh, bagaimana kau tahu cantiknya mempelai wanitanya jika kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"balas jongin sambil tertawa.

"Kau berjanji kan, tak akan meninggalkanku?"tanya kyungsoo..

Jongin mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, tadi, kau tahu, ada seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu,"

"Jjinja? Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi,"balas jongin.

"Tidak. Dia memberiku buket bunga, dia yang menabraku. Namanya lee taemin,"

"MWO? LEE TAEMIN?"teriak jongin kaget.

"Y..y..yak! kaget tahu!"

"Cepat,beritahu! Sekarang ia dimana?"tanya jongin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!"jawab kyungsoo bingung.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ambulans datang memasuki rumah sakit. Ternyata ada seorang perempuan yang akan melahirkan.

"Kyungsoo, ak..."belum selesai berbicara, kyungsoo sudah berlari menuju arah ambulans.

"Yak kyungsoo!"kejar jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin berlari kencang. "Krystal!"

Bingo. Dugaan kyungsoo benar. Ditambah seseorang yang terus memegangi telpak tangan krystal, lee taemin.

"Krystal?!"pekik kyungsoo kaget.

"Uuhhkh...sa...aakit...aaargh..."krystal terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Krys! Bertahanlah!"kata taemin sambil menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Kyungsoo,"panggil jongin. "Krystal?"pekik jongin kaget.

Tanpa basa-basi, perawat itu segera mendorong tempat tidur yang ditiduri krystal ke ruang bersalin.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!"

Terlihat dua lelaki yang sedang melepaskan kerinduan di tengah sepinya rumah sakit.

"Aaaa...hyung, kau tambah tinggi!"kata lelaki yang memeluk jongin tadi.

"Lee Jonghyuk, kau juga bertambah kurus,"kata jongin sambil cengengesan.

"Hyung itu bukan pujian!"seru jonghyuk sambil memiting jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kedua alien itu melakukan hal gila.

"Ah, ini siapa? Adikmu ya? Aa~ neomu neomu kyeopta!"kata Jonghyuk sambil menghampiri kyungsoo. Reflek kyungsoo menjauh melihat kelakuan aneh Jonghyuk.

"Ani...dia..a.."belum selesai, Jonghyuk memotongnya.

"Bolehkah kucium pipinya? Dia sangat menggemaskan!"seru Jonghyuk sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin memberi sinyal "Tolong aku!".

"Anio~! Dia yeojachingu-ku!"protes jongin.

"Ah...pantas saja...kekeke...beruntung kau tidak bersama si nona jung,"balas Jonghyuk sambil terkekeh.

"Dia sekarang sedang melahirkan,"kata jongin sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada di depannya.

"Mwo?!"Jonghyuk melompat kaget.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya?"

"Sepertinya, sih, diriku KW2,"jawabnya.

"Nugu? Ahh...jangan kau bilang lee taemin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tak akan bilang!"

"Bodoh!"Jonghyuk kembali memiting Jongin sambil tertawa.

"By the way, kau disini sedang ngapain?"tanya jongin.

"Ah, membei obat untuk adikku, sulli,"jawab Jonghyuk.

"Sulli? Jadi kau anak pemegang saham pertanian irlandia?"tanya jongin kembali.

"Ya, kudengar sulli akan menikah dengan orang dari perusahaan Ohsan techn..."belum selesai berbicara, jongin sudah membungkam mulut Jonghyun.

"A...! Jangan-jangan kau...!"belum selesai berbicara lagi, Jongin kembali membungkam mulut Jonghyun. Membuat kyungsoo curiga.

Jongin menaikkan alis matanya dan menggerakan jarinya maju-mundur (Hayo bukan adegan yadong! :D kekeke~) Isyarat, "Pergi! Bicaranya nanti saja!"

Jonghyuk menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Ah...ne...aku harus pulang, sulli sepertinya sedang menungguku, annyeong jongin dan pacarnya jongin yang neomu neomu kyeopta!"katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"...Dia lucu ya?"kata Kyungsoo disusul tawaannya.

"Lucu apanya? Menyebalkan!"cerocos jongin.

"Dia lebih jujur dari pada kau. Dia mengatakan aku kyeopta~"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Cih, banggaan mana dengan dipanggil Kyeopta atau menjadi pacar jongin?"

"Kyeopta!"jawab kyungsoo sambil tertawa. "Hihihihi~".

"Kuntilanak dasar!"kata jongin. Jongin segera mengambil dua lengan kyungsoo serentak.

"Yaaak! Kau mau apakan aku?! Tolong pemerkosaan yaaak!"kyungsoo meronta-ronta melepaskan genggaman jongin pada lengannya.

"Mau kiss?"tanya jongin sambil menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"ANDWAE!"teriak kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman jongin.

"Kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya,"kata jongin sambil tertawa evil.

"Ciee~yang terus terusan kepikiraan~ Bunga bunga cinta bermekaraan~"lagu bodoh itu mengalun sebelum jongin menyentuh sudut bibir kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"PABO YA! CHEN!"jongin mengejar chen yang sudah lari terbirit-birit karena menghancurkan moment jongin dan kyungsoo.

"Kekekeke~rasakan itu chen~"kata kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Sulli terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Ia tengah menunggu kakak kesayangannya, Jonghyuk. Sulli memang sedang sakit. Entah, tiba-tiba kondisi fisiknya menurun setelah terjadi sebuah masalah yang membuat sulli marah besar.

Cklek! Pintu kamar sulli terbuka. Sulli segera menoleh berharap itu kakaknya, Jonghyuk. Dan dugaan sulli benar. Jonghyuk tersenyum sambil membawakan nampan berisi segelas air, semangkuk sop dan nasi dan dua butir obat tablet.

"Sulli, kau harus cepat sembuh, oke? Kalau kau sembuh, aku akan ajak kau ke Disney Land!"hibur Jonghyuk sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Ani. Aku mau terus-terusan meminum obat, walau pahit,"balas sulli.

"Wae? Kalau kau sakit nanti kau mati. Terus Oppa dengan siapa?"protes Jonghyuk.

"Hahaha~"sulli tertawa keras. "Mati saja bersamaku, Oppa.".

"Ani. Aku tak mau. Hidupku masih panjang! Begitupun hidupmu!"balas Jonghyuk tegas.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, bulan depan aku akan menikah. Michyeo!"bentak sulli.

"Eomma dan Appa hanya memikirkan bisnisnya saja oppa! Aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa kulupakan!"ujar sulli kesal.

"Suho? Bukankah kau sudah putus darinya?"tanya Jonghyuk.

"...Aku mencintainya,"sulli mulai berurai air mata. "Aku hanya tak mau dia tahu aku akan menikah dengan jongin! Ini terlalu dini untuk melakukan sebuah pernikahan!"

"Kau tahu jongin? Darimana?"tanya Jonghyuk kembali.

"Dia teman sekelasku, oppa,"jawab sulli.

"Tapi...bukankah jongin sudah punya yeojachingu?"tanya Jonghyuk semakin penasaran.

"Ne, Cho kyungsoo. Dia cantik sekali. Jongin salah satu namja beruntung. Selama beberapa tahun, kyungsoo menolak semua pernyataan cinta dari namja-namja yang satu sekolah dengannya. Ani, ada yang sampai dari luar sekolah,"jawab sulli panjang lebar.

"Kyungsoo itu baik, aku tidak tega melihat hatinya hancur melihat aku dan jongin akan berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan janji suci,"lanjut sulli sambil menahan isakan.

"Aku ikut bersedih,"kata Jonghyuk sambil memeluk adiknya yang sudah tak kuat menahan air mata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"lanjut Jonghyuk pelan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di rumah Tao. Tao begitu semangat dengan mengenakan seragam DSP High School dan menguncir kuda rambutnya.

"A~kris tunggu aku~"gumam Tao sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan kaca layaknya orang gila.

Tao berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah ada Eomma, Appa, dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Bounjour Daddy~Mommy~ALAY~"kata tao dengan gaya alaynya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku alay, akan kurebut saham milikmu,"kata oppa Tao itu sambil menguyah sarapan.

"Kau mau kupanggil apa? Alay atau Layangan?"tawar tao sambil cekikikan.

"YAK! Panggil aku LAY,"kata oppa tao yang bernama lay itu sambil memukul tao dengan koran.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar disini! Makan!"tegur ayah mereka, donghae.

"Ahh tidak seru~"gumam tao merutuki.

Tao mengunyah sarapannya cepat, dia agak malas makan di rumah, terlebih lagi jika didepan donghae, dia tak bisa bebas dalam makan.

"Appa aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu~"kata tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tao-ya! Kau lupa bekalmu sebelum pergi!"teriak eommanya, yoona dari dapur.

"Ah! Neee!"tao berlari menuju dapur untuk menyambar bekal buatan yoona.

"Apa isinya hari ini?"tanya tao penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang berbau dengan daging,"jawab yoona singkat sambil memotong kentang.

"Ahhh beritahu eomma!"rengek tao sambil menggoyangkan tubuh yoona.

"Nona Tao! Tuan kris sudah datang,"kata pembantu rumah mereka mendekati tao.

"Yah...ya sudah...dah eomma!"kata tao sambil mengecup pipi yoona.

"YAK! ANAK DURHAKA! JANGAN CIUM IBUMU DENGAN AIR LIURMU!"teriak yoona dari dapur sedangkan tao hanya keluar sambil cekikikan.

"Mwo? Kris? Kau sakit apa?"kata tao bingung.

Saat tao keluar, kris menunggunya dengan motor matic di depan rumah tao.

"Mobilku sedang rusak, naiklah!"

Tao mendengus. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka naik motor.

Ngeeeengggg! Jalanlah motor kris dengan santainya. Tao melipat tangan di dada, dia tidak terbiasa menaiki motor.

"Kau tidak memelukku? Aku akan kencang lho~"kris bertanya berharap tao akan memeluknya.

"Ani, aku tak mau!"jawab tao ketus.

"Ya sudah~rasakan saja~"kata kris sambil mempercepat laju motor.

"Aaaaaaa~ne neeee!"tao reflek memeluk kris erat.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik,"kata kris sambil nyengir bahagia.

Belum lama mereka berjalan, terlihatlah kyungsoo berdiri menunggu entah apa.

"Kyungsoo?"panggil tao. Yeoja itu menoleh, ternyata bukan kyungsoo-_- melainkan xiumin.

"Ani, aku xiumin!"protes xiumin.

"Sedang menunggu apa?"tanya tao sok ramah.

"Bus,"jawab xiumin singkat.

"Bukankah menunggu bus di halte?"

"A? Begitu ya? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah naik bus~"jawab xiumin polos.

Tao dan kris menatap xiumin tak percaya, serasa batu besar menimpa tao dan kris.

"Ah! Kau ikut kami berdua saja!"tawar tao disusul delikan tajam kris.

"Michyeosseo?!"kata kris protes.

"Ah kamsahamnidaa!"ujar xiumin senang lalu menaiki motor kris.

Kris dengan terpaksa membonceng dua gadis yang mempunyai berat badan seperti gajah.

"Ngomong-ngomong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tempat kyungsoo dirawat saja ya!"kata xiumin sedikit berteriak.

"Mwo? Kau membolos?"tanya kris dengan nada tinggi.

"Ne~ anak krystal lahir, aku penasaran deh~makanya aku tidak naik mobil~"jawab xiumin santai.

"LAHIR?"tao dan kris kaget. "Yaaak kris lihat depan!"tao memukul punggung kris.

Ciiiittt! Kris mengerem motornya. Hampir saja ia menabrak sebuah mobil.

"Ah! Tao Xiumin!"teriak seorang yeoja sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kris, menepi!"

Kris segera menepikan motornya ke trotoar, menghampiri yeoja yang memanggil tao dan xiumin.

"Luhan? Ada apa?"tanya xiumin.

"Um...please...bisakah aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku penasaran banget lihat anak krystal, please!"pinta luhan kepada mereka dengan muka sangat memelas yang membuat siapapun luluh.

"Tao, kumohon!"

"Ah silahkan!"tao memberi ijin luhann.

"YAK GILA KAU SEMUA!"teriak kris frustasi.

"Sudahlah kris~ jalan sajaa~"kata xiumin sambil mencubi kris.

Akhirnya kris dengan sangaaaaaat terpaksa membonceng tiga yeoja yang cantik dan alay alay itu. Kris serasa menggendong Gorila lepas.

"Tell me whaaayyy~ wae mami mami jakku heundeuliniiiii~"ketiga gadis rempong itu dengan bahagia bernyanyi tanpa memedulikan kris yang tersiksa.

"Berisik! Saekia!"gerutu kris.

"LAYEN HEART ARRT ARTTTT!"ketiga gadis itu dengan sengaja bernyanyi sambil berteriak di kuping kris. Kris meringis dan memasang raut wajah seperti tawanan yang sedang digigit singa.

.

.

.

"Krystal-ssi, selamat ya, bayimu sangat cantik~"puji kyungsoo yang tengah berada di kamar krystal.

"Gomawo, eonnie~"kaya krystal sambi tersenyum lebar melihat anaknya yang tengah tertidur di dekapannya.

"Eonnie,"panggil krystal kepada kyungsoo.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae! Aku sebenarnya tak mencintai jongin!"kata krystal. "Dan ini sebenarnya bukan anak jongin, melainkan anak taemin."

"Gwenchana,"balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Hidup bahagialah dengan taemin!"

"Aku akan berusaha,"kata krystal sambil tersenyum.

"Eonnie, aku perlu beritahu sesuatu kepadamu,"kata krystal dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Jauhilah jongin, putuskan dia,"kata krystal tegas. "Aku bukannya menginginkan jongin atau apalah. Kudengar jongin akan menikah,"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Di dalam pikirannya ia berfikir apa harus ia mempercayai ucapan krystal. Namun kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak mempercayai omongan krystal dan hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Jjinja? Begitu ya...aku akan pikirkan kembali,"kata kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kryssie!"panggil seseorang dari pintu. Rupanya jessica.

"Eonnie!"panggil krystal kembali.

"Ah! Kau tak menelepon eonnie kalau bayimu lahir? Adik macam apa kau!"gerutu jessica yang membuat krystal tertawa.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu capek setelah melahirkan,"jawab krystal sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, lihatlah, anakmu ini sangat cantik~"puji jessica sambil mencubit pipi bayi krystal.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya eonnie?"tawar krystal yang disambut anggukan antusias jessica.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti aku~ lihat dia mirip aku!"ujar jessica bangga sambil mengelus lembut kepala sang bayi.

"Huek~"krystal mual mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Jelas dia cantik mirip denganku!"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat keharmonisan kakak beradik ini.

"Eh, jangan bilang kau membolos?"tanya krystal curiga.

"Ya iya lah! Aku mati penasaran dengan bayimu!"jawab jessica agak pelan takut membangunkan bayi yang ada di tangan jessica.

"Eh iya, mau kau namakan siapa bayinya?"tanya jessica.

"Entah, yang pasti Lee marganya,"jawab krystal.

.

.

.

"Tonight~ Y~"ketiga penyanyi asal-asalan ini terus menyanyi sepanjang perjalanan.

"tolong stop! Kita sudah sampai!"ujar kris kesal.

Satu per-satu turun dari motor dan melangkah menuju rumah sakit dengan antusias.

"Kamar nomor...190,"gumam xiumin sambil mencari kamar.

"Iniiii!"kata luhan sambil menunjuk kamar "190"

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat tiga yeoja sedang berkumpul melihat seorang nyawa (?)yang baru lahir di dunia ini. Luhan, tao, dan xiumin berbinar-binar melihat makhluk super lucu yang sedang di gendong jessica.

"Omooo!"jerit ketiga yeoja yang baru datang itu histeris.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri bayi krystal dengan antusias.

"Yaaak! Minggir-minggir!"dorong tao kepada xiumin yang menghalanginya.

"Omo, krystal-ssi, bayimu lucu sekali~"gumam tao sambil menyentuh pipi bayi itu.

"Kuharap aku punya bayi yang sama-sama lucu seperti bayimu, krystal-ssi. Aku akan bersabar hingga kris dan aku menikah,"

Serasa ada bom yang jatuh di kamar rawat inap krystal, mereka semua memandang tao dengan tatapan "Kepedean banget, deh-_-"

"Oh iya, kalian kesini barengan?"tanya kyungsoo yang dari tadi membisu.

"Ya, kami ber-empat naik motor,"jawab tao cuek sambil memainkan pipi bayi krystal lagi.

"Mwooo?"jessica, krystal, dan kyungsoo menatap tao tak percaya.

"Kris oppa, bagaimana rasanya membawa mereka bertiga?"tanya krystal jahil.

"Melelahkan, seperti membawa gorila kebun binatang dan membawa burung beo yang cereweeeeet sekali dan gemar menyanyi dibawah penderitaan orang yang tersiksa,"umpat kris dengan wajah merah.

Jessica, Krystal, dan kyungsoo tertawa lebar. Bahkan kyungsoo tertawa hingga sakit perut.

"PUTUS!"teriak Tao sambil menghentakkan kaki dan keluar dari kamar inap.

"Aigoo! Yak, tunggu aku!"kejar kris frustasi.

.

.

.

Suho dengan hangat menggengam tangan mungil yang indah dan hangat itu. Yeoja disampingnya tak henti-henti menebarkan pesona kepadanya.

Bang Minah, ya, yeojachingu barunya. Suho sebenarnya hanya memacari Minah untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dalam hatinya kepada seorang gadis yang membuatnya sakit hati, yaitu, Choi Jin Ri. Hampir saja kyungsoo menjadi gadis pelampiasan suho.

"Minah-ya, kau tak keberatan kita membeli segelas air mineral dulu? Aku haus!"pinta suho.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku juga tak haus?"balas Minah sambil tertawa.

"Ya...aku takut kau malas pergi ke minimarket~"kata suho membalas perkataan minah.

"Beli kopi saja, yuk Oppa? Aku sedang ingin Kopi,"pinta Minah dengan wajah aegyo.

Suha tercengang melihat wajah minah yang memang cantik saat melakukan aegyo. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat...

"Aigoo! Jangan bersikap aegyo kepadaku! Baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Amber-ssi, antarkan aku ke YummieLatte, ya?"pinta Sulli di dalam mobil.

"Kau sering sekali pergi kesana, apa tidak bosan?"tanya Amber, sang manajernya.

"Aku sekalian mau manggung disana, ada tampil. Tapi bukan di cafe YL, lho. Cafe ReetAmore yang ada di sebelah distro!"jawab sulli dengan kalem.

"Kau tidak bilang akan ada jadwal tampil kepadaku!"bentak Amber kesal. "Aku lupa bawa baju untuk manggung-mu nih...".

"Tak usah dipikirkan, dress pink baby ini cukup, kan?"tanya sulli.

Amber menatap lekat sulli dari atas ke bawah. Kepalanya mengangguk angguk. Sulli tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, kenapa sih kau suka cafe YummieLatte?"tanya Amber sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Sulli terdiam. Bibirnya dikulum sambil memikirkna sesuatu entah apa. Sulli kembali tersenyum mentapa amber yang heran kepada sulli.

"Cafe itu punya banyak kenangan disana. Aku jatuh cinta dengan cafe itu,"

.

.

.

Kai kini sedang duduk bersama kris membicarakan sesuatu. Kris tampak santai sambil menghisap beberapa batang rokok.

"Hyung, aku mau tanya sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Resleting celanamu terbuka..."

Spontan kris melihat celananya yang terbuka. Lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya. Kai tertawa lepas.

"Saekia! Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

Setelah tertawa puas, kai berkata,"Salahkah kita jika menikahi perempuan yang kita tidak cintai demi perusahaan?"

Kris terdiam. Ia mematikan puntung rokoknya dan membuangnya di dalam asbak.

"Jelas salah. Menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Nanti menyesal lho~"jawab kris.

"Tunggu, kemarin aku mendengar desas desus Anak Gadis Pemilik Saham Pertanian terbesar di Irlandia akan menikah dengan pria dari CEO Ohsan Technic Interntional Company. Bukankah kau CEO-nya perusahaan Ohsan?"tanya kris dengan tatapan mendelik penuh kecurigaan.

Darah jongin naik. Ia bingung harus jawab apa.

"Itu..."

"Kau!"pekik Kris kaget.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti menyakiti hati Kyungsoo!"kris dengan cepat menggarap kerah baju kai.

"Hyung..."jongin tertunduk.

"Aku mencintainya..."butiran air bening tiba-tiba tumpah.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup di dunia penuh materi seperti ini sih...? sampai-sampai aku harus melepaskan yeoja yang aku amat cintai!"

Kris menceengkram bahu jongin kuat. "Sadarlah! Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata untukmu. Apa sekarang kau akan menyerah begitu saja dan meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan tangisan deras?"

Jongin tertunduk lesu.

.

.

.

"Cheese Cake satu, Red Velvet satu, ChocoLatte-nya dua,"pesan sulli kepada sang pelayan kasir.

Pelayan itu menekan-nekan layar lalu berkata, "Ada tambahan lain?"

"Saya akan duduk di meja nomor 4."kata sulli.

"Maaf, tetapi sudah ada yang menempatinya."pelayan itu menunduk.

Sulli menoleh. Terlihat sepasang pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama. Sulli menatap kaget pasangan itu.

"Akan saya suruh pindah,"kata sulli tanpa memedulikan larangan pelayan kasir itu.

Sulli menghampiri kedua pasangan yang sedang tertawa itu. Dengan wajah masam dan sopan. Sulli menggebrak meja itu. Membuat pasangan itu kaget dan spontan berhenti , lalu menatap sulli.

"Permisi, ini meja tempat saya duduk setiap hari. Bisakah anda menyingkir dan duduk di kursi kosong lainnya?"tanya sulli sopan plus memaksa.

Kedua pasangan itu saling menatap memberi kode.

"Kami sangat enggan berpindah tempat,"jawab gadis itu.

"Perlu kubayar berapa? Aku akan membayar tempat ini berapapun harganya!"paksa sulli dengan sangat memaksa dan berusaha menyudutkan lawannya.

Namja itu bangkit dan membawa makanannya. "Baiklah, kami mengalah."

Sulli segera kembali ke kasir.

"Antarkan ke meja nomor 4."katanya sambil menunjukan raut wajah dingin.

Pelayan kasir itu mengiyakan dengan raut wajah takut.

Sulli duduk bersama amber sambil mengerjakan PR sulli. Selain Amber menjadi Manajer Sulli, ia berotak cerdas yang membuat sulli tak repot lagi harus pergi ke kursus.

"Kau itu nekat sekali tadi, kenapa sih tidak mau meja lainnya?"

"Hanya benci saja jika aku duduk di meja lain,"jawab sulli cuek sambil menulis jawaban di buku.

"Apakah mereka tadi agak marah, ya?"bisik amber pelan kepada sulli karena pasangan tadi pindah tempat di sebelah mereka.

"Ya, jelas sangat. Terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Apalagi gadisnya. Ingin kujambak rasanya,"ucap sulli cuek sambil menulis.

"Aku masih aneh, apa yang kau suka dari meja ini?"tanya Amber bingung.

Sulli terdiam. "Aku punya banyak memori di meja nomor 4,"jawabnya bersamaan dengan namja yang duduk di belakangnya. Namja yang tadi sulli usir bersama yeojachingu-nya.

Mereka menoleh dengan cepat. Sulli...menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Begitupun sebaliknya...

Apa yang terjadi?

-TBC-

.

.

.

SORRY FOR GAJE & TYPO

.

.

.

Halo readers Goodbye Kai! Ukh, seneng banget bisa on lagi ke ini! Hehe...maaf banget PCY12 hiatus lama banget secara gue mau ujian banyak tugas numpuk sana sini hehe:3 mohon maklum ya. Yah...gue sedih banget reader gue kok kayaknya pada silent reader ya atau emang ga baca gitu ff update-an gue?

Kayaknya makin sini gue kehilangan gairah nerusin ff ini...-_- apa sebaiknya gue hapus ya?

Ya berdoa saja semoga next chapter lebih seru lagi, oke? Kalau ga seru ya udah gt gue apus deh/? Hehe oke bye! Yang mau kontakan sama gue atau sekedar chat sama gue ke email gue aja ya! theprincesspudding

Bye fellas!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju trotoar seberang sekolahnya. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah belakangnya. Beberapa kamera dan blizt menghampiri wajahnya yang hanya setengah saja akibat melirik. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Dasar Papparazi. Sudah berulang kali kusuruh mereka pergi. Bertahun-tahun hasil pengusiranku tidak membuahkan hasil!"gerutu kyungsoo kesal.

Setelah lampu menunjukan pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju zebra cross dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena trauma akibat kecelakaan yang kyungsoo alami beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin, sebulan yang lalu.

Kini, Kris dan Tao pindah ke sekolahan kyungsoo. Krystal, Minah, dan beberapa teman lainnya berpindah ke sekolah lainnya. Seperti halnya pertukaran pelajar.

Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolah kecintaannya dengan semangat yang berkorban dan rindunya kepada sekolah yang sudah lama ia tak injak.

"Selamat pagi nona cho!"sapa satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah, Kwon Shikshin.

"Pagi juga, tuan kwon!"balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melewati koridor kelasnya dan mulai mencari kelasnya agar tidak salah masuk lagi.

"Akhirnya, tidak salah kelas~"batin kyungsoo lega.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari chen, sahabat berwajah kotaknya itu. Dimana ya?

"Cho Kyungsoo!"seseorang berteriak ke arahnya.

Belum sempat kyungsoo menoleh. Seseorang yang berteriak padanya itu memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"Aaaa! Neomu neomu bogoshipo! Welcome to school!"katanya sambil terus memeluk kyungsoo erat hingga kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk...uhuk..! kau? Taooooo?"pekik kyungsoo.

Tao, seseorang yang tadi memeluknya itu tersenyum.

"Ayo sini, yang lain sedang berkumpul di kantin!"

"Maksudmu yang lain?"

"Iyaaaa...kau tahu...geng kita!"

"Apa? geng?"ujar kyungsoo sambi menegrinyitkan dahinya.

"Baru saja diresmikan beberapa menit yang lalu!"

"...Aku tidak mau ah! Seenaknya memasukkan aku ke dalam geng!"kata kyungsoo sambil kabur dari tao.

Namun tao sudah menyeretnya terlebih dahulu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"jerit kyungsoo.

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 6)-"Goodbye...,"

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO and etc.

Type: Sad, Romance, Comedy.

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

.

.

.

"Oke kita mulai menentukan nama geng ini!"kata chanyeol dengan antusias.

Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Kris, Chen, Sehun, Xiumin, Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun sedang berkumpul di meja kantin dengan snack masing-masing pemberian Chen.

"Oh aku tahu!"kata xiumin sambil mengacungkan tangan seolah-olah ada bohlam yang menyala di atas kepaanya.

"Geng BLING BLING!"

Pletak! Kaleng cola mendarat di dahi xiumin yang banyak jerawatnya.

"Kau kira geng perkumpulan cat kuku, hah?!"gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Ini saja, Super Generation!"usul Kai.

"Ah, terlalu keren!"tolak suho.

"Infinite?"tawar Luhan.

"Sekolah sebelah sudah ada yang pakai,"tolak baekhyun.

"Geng FunnyZoo!"usul Sehun.

"Aku benci binatang,"kilah Kris.

"Bbuing Bbuing!"kata Tao tiba-tiba.

"Aku sama sekali tak lucu,"tolak chen.

"Gawl geng?"usul Suho.

"Jeleek, jangan itu!"tolak xiumin.

"EXO?"usul Chanyeol.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kedengarannya cukup oke,"

"Ya...ya...aku setuju,"

"Nama yang simpel,"

"Oke, yel-yel kita adalah We Are One! Exo!"kata Kai sambil bangkit dari kuburnya. Eh..kursi.

"Oke, mari kita ucapkan bersama,"ajak suho sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Semuanya berdiri dan mengumpulkan tangan kanan masing-masing.

"Kuberi aba-aba ya, hana dul set..."

"WE ARE ONE! EXO!"

Dan itulah kisah sebenarnya bagaimana exo terbentuk.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh...Songsaenim, kami malas!"ujar Tao sambil mewakili teman-temannya yang malas diberi tugas oleh Siwon.

"Hanya menyirami kebun kelas kita masa tidak mau?"protes siwon agak kesal.

"Lihat, anak laki-laki rajin mengecat dinding kelas masa kalian kalah sama anak laki-laki?"kata siwon membandingkan.

Siwon menatap tembok yang baru dicat. "Lihat, mengecat temboknya rapi. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga. Masa kalian tidak?"

Tao yang tadi malas berubah menjadi api jenis api kemarahan dan kecemburuan.

"BAIKLAH. SATU DUA AYO KITA MENYIRAM KEBUN!"kata Tao memimpin.

"Ayoooo!"teriak teman-teman lainnya sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka malas.

Pletak! Gulungan kertas mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jahil sekali sih! Siapa?!"kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan intens.

Kyungsoo membuka lembaran kertas gulungan itu. Siapa tahu ada sederet pesan untuknya.

" _Setelah berkebun cuci tanganmu dan periksalah apakah ada tanah menyelip di kukumu. Segera bersihkan jika ada._ "

Kyungsoo menatap jongin yang duduk di paling pojok kelasnya sambil mendengarkan headset. Ia menatap kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar bodoh,"kekeh kyungsoo sambil berlari menyusul teman sekelasnya.

Kyungsoo segera menyusuri kebun milik kelasnya. Oh iya, nama kelas di sekolah ini kalau untuk kelas 10 yaitu memakai nama dinosaurus, untuk kelas 11 bunga, untuk kelas 12 nama-nama benda luar angkasa.

Sedangkan kelas kyungsoo yaitu 11-3-Sunflower. Kelas bunga matahari.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao aneh sekaligus senang. Tao anak yang dapat berbaur dengan cepat sehingga belum sehari pun ia bisa menjadi pemimpin kaum wanita di kelas kyungsoo.

"Bagi-bagi tugas ya! Yang malas-malasan tidak kutraktir jus! Kelompok satu mencangkok pohon yang ada! Kelompk dua mengecek dan membasi hama yang ada di tanaman kangkung kita! Kelompok tiga mencabuti rumput liar di sektiar pot. Kelompok empat memupuki tanaman. Kelompok lima menyiram tanaman!"jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Untung saja kyungsoo mendapat kelompok lima. Sedangkan Tao mendapat kelompok empat, memupuki tanaman dengan pupuk organik.

Kelas kyungsoo begitu menikmati berkebun ini. Kadang sambi tertawa dan bersenda-gurau. Kyungsoo daritadi hanya berbicara dengan chaelin.

"Rambut memang bagus kalau diwarna blonde. Namun mataku terlalu sipit sehingga aku tidak terlau seperti orang luar,"kata chaelin sambil menyirami tanaman.

"Aku sih...lebih suka warna rambut hitamku. Namun mataku..."putus kyungsoo yang membuuat chaelin tertawa terbahak. Tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaa! Caciiiiiiinggggg!"

Bodohnya teman kyungsoo itu malah melempar cacing itu kemana-mana maka kerusuhan pun terjadi. Tao langsung keluar dari kebun karena takut dengan cacing.

"O...omonaaa...cacingnya menggeliat kyaaaa!"teriak para anak gadis disana.

"Panggil anak laki-laki!"perintah teman-teman yang lainnya. Chaelin segera memanggil bantuan kepada anak laki-laki untuk menangkap cacing itu. Kyungsoo juga cukup takut dengan cacing.

"Hiii...bagaimana kalau cacingnya masuk ke ...HIIIII!"tao bergidik ngeri.

Tak lama khayalan tao benar-benar terjadi. Cacing itu dilempar lagi ke sembarang arah oleh seseorang dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak Tao sangat histeris. Bahkan lebih histeris daripada biasanya.

Cacing itu masuk ke dalam seragam tao.

"GELI GELI KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Tao tanpa peduli laki-laki yang sudah datang untuk membuang cacing itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya. SELURUH PAKAIANnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Keluar dulu! Keluar!"dorong Kyungsoo kepada laki-laki yang baru masuk ke kebun.

Akhirnya cacing itu lepas dari tubuh tao dan tao segera memakai seragamnya kembali.

"Hah...hah...ge...li..."Tao pingsan. Pingsan.

"...APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? CEPAT GOTONG!"

.

.

.

"Xiumin, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan,"Chen memanggil Xiumin yang habis mengecat kukunya di toilet.

"Oh, chen? Baiklah bicarakan saja disini,"balas Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Begini, aku...hhh..."kata Chen sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Ada hal yang berat kah?"tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"...berjanjilah kau tak akan menangis,"jawab Chen sambil memasang sorot wajah serius.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, lah,"kata Xiumin menatap Chen aneh.

"Aku minta Putus,"kata Chen tertunduk.

"APA?"Xiumin membulatkan mata.

"Katakan itu bohong,"tegas Xiumin.

"Tidak,"

"Bohong,"

"Tidak,"

"Bohong!"

"Ti..."

"BOHONG!"bentak Xiumin.

"Apa kau bosan? Kau bosan bersamaku?"tanya Xiumin marah.

"..."Chen terdiam.

"Ya, kan? Lalu ada Yeoja yang kau suka kan?"tanya Xiumin kembali.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pelajaran,"jawab Chen.

"Jadi selama ini aku menghilangkan kefokusan otakmu terhadap pelajaran?"tanya Xiumin.

Chen mengangguk pelan.

Plak!

Xiumin menampar Chen.

"Kita Putus. Terima kasih,"kata Xiumin sambil berlalu.

Chen terdiam di tempat. Bulir air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Xiumin-ya, ayo ke kantin,"ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Xiumin pelan.

"Tidak. Habis ini akan ada ulangan. Aku harus belajar,"tolak Xiumin sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling menatap lalu menatap Xiumin aneh.

"Ada yang salah darinya,"gumam Jongin sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala lalu pergi bersama Baekhyun ke kantin.

"Ooii!"panggil Tao kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun yang mencari keberadaan gengnya.

"Hei,"sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Hei Juga. Mana Xiumin?"tanya Suho.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu menggebrak meja. Brak!

"Ada yang aneh dengan Xiumin!"jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Tiba-tiba dia belajar! DIA BELAJAR!"teriak Baekhyun Histeris.

"Apa? belajar?!"kaget Chanyeol disusul yang lainnya.

"Bagus dong, suatu hal baik,"sela Kyungsoo.

Hening. Semua menatap kyungsoo seolah-oah seperti mengatakan,"Aish, anak ini benar-benar!"

"Apa? Aku benar kan?"tanya kyungsoo santai.

"Tapi...itu seperti bukan xiumin yang biasa,"tolak jongin.

"Oh!"tiba-tiba sehun memekik. "Tadi kulihat chen hyung masuk ke perpustakaan! Dengan wajah sembap!"

"Sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah?"duga Suho.

"Ya, bisa jadi,"kata Chanyeol mangut-mangut.

"Eh, tunggu. Kudengar kalian putus?"tunjuk Jongin kepada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Yah, begitulah...kami sebenarnya tidak berpacaran kok,"kata Luhan jujur.

"Mwo?"pekik yang lain kaget.

Terukir senyum dalam hati sehun yang paling dalam.

"Baekhyun!"panggil seseorang dari arah timur. Namja itu berpakaian rapi, membawa beberapa buku, dan berjalan tegap.

"Oh, Lay! Apa kita harus latihan sekarang?"tanya Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Betul sekali. Besok kau akan merilis mini-album-mu jadi hari ini kau harus full latihan!"jawab namja yang dipanggil Lay itu sopan.

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah. Lagipula ini kan sekolah SM, sekolah agensimu itu,"jawab Lay. "Ayo!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membaikkan badan.

"Kau akan menjadi penyanyi SM Entertaintment?"tanya Luhan histeris.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Woah! Besok kau akan terkenal kekeke~"kata sehun.

"Noona! Noona! Ayo berfoto bersamaku!"kata suho sambil menirukan bagaimana seorang fangirl meminta foto kepada artis kesukaannya.

"Yak, saekia. Yaak!"teriak baekhyun dengan nada melengking. Tetap saja suara cemprengnya masih berfungsi-_-.

.

.

.

"Songsaenim, saya izin buang air kecil bersama SeeAh."

Luhan dan SeeAh segera pergi ke toilet karena mereka berdua sama-sama ingin buang air kecil.

Setelah mencuci tangan, Luhan dan SeeAh pergi meninggalkan toilet.

-The end-

Wahaha enggak canda kok canda wkwk.

Luhan melihat Chen dan Xiumin berbicara serius lalu sesaat kemudian nadanya berubah meninggi lalu...

"Omo!"Luhan memekik dalam hatinya.

Xiumin meninggalkan Chen yang akan menangis setelah Xiumin pergi.

"Ada apa ya?"batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Lu, ayo!"ajak SeeAh sambil menarik lengan luhan.

.

.

.

"Noona, ayo pulang~"ajak sehun yang sudah siap duduk di mobil.

"Baiklah,"kyungsoo menduduki kursi pengemudi. Jangan salah, kyungsoo bisa menyetir lho.

"Eh, Kyungsoo Eonnieeee!"terlihat seorang yeoja mengejar mobil kedua saudara itu yang hampir mau keluar dari gerbang.

"Eh, luhan?"kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka kaca jendela.

"Hah...hah...ini...buku diarimu ketinggalan..."kata Luhan memberikan buku diari milik Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Luhan!"ujar kyungsoo sambil memasukkan diari miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Oh iya, mau ikut pulang dengan kami?"tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku hanya merepotkanmu saja eonnie."tolak Luhan.

"Tidak, ikut saja denganku!"paksa kyungsoo.

"Eh...baiklah,"

Senyum sangat mengembang terlukis di wajah sehun. Kyungsoo tertawa meihat adiknya yang sedang sumringah.

"Luhan, tak apa ya kalau eonnie membawamu ke toko ramen dulu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memecah keheningan.

"Noona, kau suka sekali dengan ramen-_-,"gerutu Sehun

"Masalah, huh?"cibir kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, tak apa. Kalau mau makan ramen, makan saja di tokoku, eonnie,"tawar luhan sambil promosi.

"Mwo? Kau punya toko ramen? Kenapa tidak bilang?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ehehe, nggak ada yang nanya jadi aku nggak bilang lah,"jawab luhan cengengesan.

"Noona, ayo makan saja di toko ramen luhan!"ajak Sehun.

"Ya-ya bawel, baiklah. Dimana toko ramenmu, lu?"tanya kyungsoo kembali.

Luhan segera menunjukkan jalan menuju toko ramennya itu. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menembaknya,"gumam sehun dengan nada yakin.

"Nahh ini dia!"kata luhan sambil menunjuk toko ramen milik keluarganya.

"...Wahh...sepertinya enak,"kata kyungsoo sambil menelan air liurnya dalam-dalam.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun bersama kedua calon pasangan (haha doain aja ya biar jadian amin :D)

Luhan memesankan ramen untuk sehun dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan sehun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Noona,"panggil sehun.

"Apa?"sahut kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa aku sudah ganteng?"tanya sehun antusias.

"Muka seperti badak saja kau anggap itu ganteng? HAHAHA,"ejek kyungsoo kejam dan keji.

"Jongin paling ganteng tahu!"bentak kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat noonanya. Tumben sekali noonanya kasar.

"Ahhh! Aku ingin ke toilet!"ujar kyungsoo sambil berlari ke toilet.

Sehun segera merampas ponsel kyungsoo dan membaca pesan yang barusan ia ketik untuk seseorang.

Sebelum itu...

"Apa-apaan ini-_-"rutuk sehun.

Kyungsoo menamai kontak anak EXO dengan nama lain.

Sehun: Adik Bermuka Datar ._.

PesanTerakhir: Tau deh. Kerjakan saja sendiri

Kai: Namjachingu 3

PesanTerakhir: Chagiyaaa~ :* :*

Chen: Spongebob SquareChen

PesanTerakhir: Yak! Kyungsoo! Balas pesanku!

Xiumin: Bakpao hidup

PesanTerakhir: Dah kyungsoo~ aku mau mengecat kukuku~

Kris: Kris

PesanTerakhir: Oh. Thanks.

Luhan: Kecengan Sehun

PesanTerakhir: Terima Kasih Eonnie, tapi aku sudah punya janji dengan Chanyeol.

SuHo: SuHOHOHO

PesanTerakhir: SUNBAE! SAEKIA!

Tao: Panda Rempong ~u~

PesanTerakhir: Aaa tadi aku dengan kris jalan-jalan aaaaa! 3

Chanyeol: Yoda Bengek

PesanTerakhir: Pokoknya aku paling tampan dasar adik kelas durhaka!

Baekhyun: Baek4l4y

PesanTerakhir: Ada henry sunbae disini! Kyaaaa!

Sehun membaca pesan paing atas, yaitu pesan Chanyeol.

Yoda Bengek: Kau tahu dimana baekhyun?

Kyungsoo: Ah, dia sedang berada di Gedung SM

Yoda Bengek: Begitu, haha~

Kyungsoo: Tadi Chanyeol menanyakanmu

Kyungsoo: Eh maaf salah kirim

Yoda Bengek: Kau lupa pakai sunbae? Huh?

Kyungsoo: memangnya penting? Diam saja kau-3-

Yoda Bengek: Aku kan lebih tua darimu!

Kyungsoo: apanya? Umurmu saja lebih muda dariku. Tapi aneh mukamu kok tua ya...hahaha =))

Yoda Bengek: dari pada pacarmu si muka badak...

Kyungsoo: SAEKIA! -_- Ya sudah bilangin nih ke baekhyun kau suka padanya.

Yoda Bengek: Jangan bodoh!

Kyungsoo: Seenaknya saja kalau ngetik-_-

Yoda Bengek: terserahlah yang penting aku paling tampan.

Kyungsoo: Jongin!

Yoda Bengek: Pokoknya aku yang paling tampan dasar adik kelas durhaka!

...sehun segera menyimpan ponsel noonanya itu ke tempat semula. Pantas saja...-_-

"Lho, Kyungsoo Eonnie mana?"tanya Luhan sambil duduk di depan sehun.

"Ke toilet,"jawab sehun.

"Ooo...sudah lama ya kita nggak membicarakan hal berbau binatang,"kata luhan sambil membuka topik.

"Ah ya sudah lama ya, padahal kita dulu suka cerewet tentang binatang,"balas sehun sambil senyum-senyum.

"Oh, mau ke rumahku? Aku punya banyak binatang!"tawar sehun.

"Oh, bolehkah?"

"Tentu!"

"Ya! Aku mauu!"

"Asyikk!"

.

.

.

Kris berjalan menuju ruang basket, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia membuka pintu ruang basket dan menaruh setumpuk kertas hasil fotocopy-an.

"Whoa, jadi ini pernghargaanmu dari kecil sampai sekarang dalam basket?"tanya kai kaget.

Kris mengangguk.

Member klub basket itu saling menatap. Lalu melihat ke arah kris. Lalu kembali menatap sesama.

"Oke kau diterima di klub basket ini, selamat!"ucap kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih,"kata kris sambil menjabat uluran tangan kai.

"Selamat bergabung,"

"Sukses ya,"

"Suasana yang bagus,"kata seseorang yang berdiri di daun pintu.

"Oh, Kris Sunbae!"pekik chen yang memang salah satu anggota klub basket.

Kris pacarnya tao itu bingung, kok namaku bisa sama dengan namanya?

"Mana sehun? Kok nggak kelihatan?"tanya kris

"Pacaran sama luhan,"cerocos kai sambil nyengir

"Memangnya kamu tidak sama kyungsoo?"ejek chen.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya kris kepada kris pacarnya tao.

"Wu Yifan, Kris, asal china,"jawab kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

"William Kris, asal Taiwan,"jawab kris sambil tersenyum tipis juga.

Satu...

Dua...

Seisi ruangan basket itu tertawa.

"Wah kembaran nih, jadi aku harus panggil kalian apa?"

"Panggil saja aku Yifan disini, kalau di luar dan sedang tidak bersama kris sunbae, panggil saja kris,"

Mendengar itu, satu member klub basket itu tertawa lebih keras.

.

.

.

(BREAKING NEWS!)

SM Entertaintment merilis dan mengeluarkan artis baru dari SM Rookies!

Byun Baekhyun seorang yeoja berumur 18 tahun ini merilis single albumnya yang berjudul "Beautiful" yang dirilis hari ini jam 17.53. Meski 1st Mini Albumnya ini hanya satu lagu, namun mengejutkan bahwa yeoja umur 18 tahun ini sudah mempunyai suara merdu dan paras yang cantik alami.

SM Chairman, Lee Sooman berkata, "Kami punya firasat bahwa baekhyun mempunyai bakat spesial dalam dunia tarik suara. Dan ini baru solo career dan mengingat ia baru berumur 18 tahun, akan susah untuk bersaing dalam dunia musik solo dengan lawan-lawan seniornya yang sudah debut, namun sungguh mengejutkan, baekhyun dapat meraih posisi ke satu dalam iTunes, Billboard Chart, Top 20 American fav song, bahkan masuk kategori MAMA Awards untuk tahun ini."

Dan bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Byun Baekhyun ini?

.

.

.

"Chen, kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?"tanya Euguene dengan serius.

"...ya,"jawab chen datar.

"Ayolah, sayang, jujurlah apa kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusan ini? Oh jangan biang eomma karena pertunangan ini kau memutuskan pacarmu itu?"tanya kembali Euguene.

"...ya,"jawabnya kembali datar.

"Siapa nama mantan pacarmu?"

"Xiumin,"

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!"teriak gadis itu sambil meronta-ronta ketika diseret oleh beberapa pelayan kedalam suatu ruangan.

Ia didandani dengan gaun cocktail biru muda yang ditaburi sedikit gitter manis sepanjang ujugnya dan wedges setinggi 7 cm. Wajahnya dipoles ala casual sehingga tidak natural juga tidak menor.

Oh jangan lupa kalung dengan hiasan zamrud asli melingkar pada leher jenjangnya. Dan jam tangan bermerek mahal bagi orang-orang biasa bahkan awam.

Gadis itu menatap dirinya penuh kebencian di cermin.

Tangannya diikat rapat-rapat di sebuah kursi. Agar para pelayan tersebut mudah mendandaninya.

"Aku benci diriku"

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Kim!"

Euguene, ibu dari chanyeol dan jongdae ini mempersilahkan calon mertua chen nanti. Chen hanya duduk di sebelah chanyeol yang sudah euguene marahi untuk memakai baju formal.

"Terima kasih, tidak usah repot-repot. Kami hanya datang untuk melihat calon menantu kami,"kata nyonya kim tersenyum ramah.

"Kau yang bernama chen? Sungguh tampan calon menantuku ini!"puji nyonya kim dengan bahasa formal.

"Ne, senang berkenalan dengan anda,"kata chen sambil menunduk ramah yang dibuat-buat.

" _sepertinya aku kenal nyonya ini...tapi siapa dan dimana ia pernah bertemu denganku.._ "batin chen dalam hati.

"Oh, sopannya!"puji nyonya kim sambil memekik senang.

"Putra anda sangatlah berwibawa, sama seperti ibunya,"kata tuan kim sambil tertawa.

"Ahaha...saya tidak berwibawa, saya hanya manusia biasa,"jawab euguene dengan bahasa formal.

"Apanya yang berwibawa, cih..."cibir chanyeol yang membuat tuan kim berhenti tertawa.

"Oh iya, tadi kami sempat membeli sebuah kucing persia, mohon diterima,"kata nyonya kim sambil menyerahkan kandang kucing yang berisi kucing persia berwarna putih keemasan dengan sepasang mata biru indah.

"YAK BUANG KUCING ITU JAUH JAUH DARI LINGKUNGANKU!"Bentak chanyeol.

"Sopanlah sedikit! Hargai pemberian orang lain,"kata euguene sebal.

"Pokoknya tidak mau tahu!"

"...maaf kami tidak tahu ada yang tidak suka kucing,"kata nyonya kim tertawa.

"Oh tak apa lagipu..."

"Yak eomma appa!"teriak seorang gadis bersepatu wedges dengan cocktail biru muda dengan giltter sepanjang ujunya.

"Ah, ini anak kami...perkenalkan dirimu!"kata nyonya kim sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...Kim Minseok imnida!"katanya dengan nada terpaksa.

Mendengar namanya, chen segera menoleh.

Minseok...

Seok...

Xiumin...

"Xiumin?"tanya chen memastikan.

Gadis yang diduga xiumin itu menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil.

Kini xiumin membulatkan matanya. Menatap apa yang ada di depannya itu bukanlah mimpi.

"C...chen?"tanya xiumin memastikan.

"Ya ampun, ini tunanganku eomma?"tanya xiumin kepada orangtuanya.

"Eomma! Ini pacarku!"

Nyonya dan Tuan kim kaget. Tidak dengan euguene karena euguene sudah tau keduanya berpacaran.

"Kenapa eomma tidak bilang tunanganku dia?"tanya xiumin dan chen bersamaan kepada eommanya masing masing.

"Surprise~"kata euguene menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga,"dengus chanyeol sambil mengukir gelang kayu yang ia pegang.

.

.

.

"Woahhh! Anjingmu lucu sekali sehun!"kata luhan sambil mengelus-elus kepala anjing sehun itu.

"Tapi belum kuberi nama, mau kau beri nama?"tanya sehun.

"Mmm..."luhan tampak berfikir.

"Sedo?"tanya luhan.

"Apa itu?"tanya baik sehun.

"Sehun's dog"jawab luhan.

"Ah, ludo saja!"usul sehun.

"Ludo? Nama permainan?"tanya luhan.

"Em yaa..."kata sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nama yang bagus!"kata luhan menyetujui.

" _Padahal artinya lain._ "Batin sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya dimana whity?"tanya luhan penasaran.

"WHITY!"kata sehun memanggil whity.

"Meong~"Terdengan suara raungan kucing yang sedang berjalan menuju sehun dan luhan.

"Aaa~bogoshipo!"kata luhan sambil menangkap whity dalam pelukannya.

Whity menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya lalu bersiap tidur dalam gendongan luhan.

"Lu, mungkin ini terdengan konyol, apa kau sudah suka seseorang?"tanya sehun.

"Sudah,"kata luhan tersenyum.

"Sadar tidak? Waktu berjalan terus hingga aku menyadari kita semua mulai berubah,"ujar luhan sambil menatap langit.

"Contohnya kita,"luhan berujar. Sehun tetap mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

"Kau dan aku belakangan ini sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Hampir tiap hari kita berpapasan tak saling menyapa. Tak melakukan kekonyolan lagi,"ujar luhan.

"Ya, kau benar,"kata sehun mengiyakan. "Noona bilang diriku berubah, menjadi pendiam. Ada alasannya aku menjadi begini."

Luhan menoleh, sambil mengelus kepala whity.

"Apa alasan itu?"tanya luhan penasaran.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Karena kecemburuan,"jawabnya.

"Dengan?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol,"jawab sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kini wajahnya merah padam sehingga iya tak mau luhan melihatnya.

"Jadi...kau suka chanyeol?"tanya luhan yang membuat sehun jengkel.

"Selama ini...kau...homo...?"

Sehun membalikkan wajahnya. Menggengam tangan luhan erat, membuat whity jatuh dari gendongan tangan luhan.

"Aku suka padamu!"katanya lalu...

Terbentuklah sebuah kejadian yang takkan dilupakan oleh mereka berdua...sebuah first kiss.

.

.

.

"Kai, kai, ireonaaa!"pukul kyungsoo dengan bantal sofa milik kai.

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mianhae, kau sudah ngantuk ya?"tanya kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir.

"Gwenchana, bagaimana? Soalnya sudah jadi?"tanya balik kai.

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang membantu kai belajar trigonometri untuk esok ulangan yang diawasi oleh kangin.

"Ne, sudah, kajja kerjakan!"kata kyungsoo sambil menyerahkai soal itu kepada kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya lalu mengerjakan soal buatan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah selesai,"kata jongin memangil kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlalu asyik pada ponselnya hingga tak mendengar jongin memanggil.

"Yak! Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersadar lalu memasang raut kaget plus khawatir.

"A...Mi..mianhae!"

"Sedang apa sih?"

"A..ani.."

"Hayo, kau baca..."

"Yak! Yadong!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sedang baca grup EXO,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"...Baca saja sendiri,"

Jongin membuka ponselnya penasaran.

Line versi Ponsel Kai:

Baekhyun: Annyeong!

Chanyoda: Waaa artis segrup dengan kita!

Suho Sunbae: Hohoho! Aku berteman dengan artis!

Baekhyun:...-_- BODOH!

Tao: Ada apa? Aku ikutan dong~

Chanyoda: Aku mau memberi makan ikan dulu ya!

Suho Sunbae: Aku juga harus merapikan bukuku!

Luhan: Hai semua...^^

Chanyoda: Ah hai! Ternyata chen sudah memberi makan ikanku!

Suho Sunbae: bukuku sudah diatur rapi oleh pembantuku! Ada apa lu?

Chen's Xiumin: Apanya, aku tak menyentuh makanan ikanmu!

Tao:...

Luhan: Nothing, just wanna talk with you all!

Chanyoda: #RIPEnglish

Suho Sunbae: Bodoh

Baekhyun: Setuju

Little Sehun: Setuju

Tao: Tunggu...KALIAN, LUHAN SEHUN JADIAN YA?

Kris: Jjinja?

Baekhyun: Jjinja?

Luhan: ^3^

Little Sehun:

Kyungsoonie: Aigoo addiku sudah besar!

Suho Sunbae: Kutunggu traktirannya!

Kris: Aku tunggu kau menjadi milikku

Tao:...

Kris: Maaf aku hanya bercanda.

Tao left the chatroom.

Kris: -_-

Line versi Kyungsoo:

Baek4l4y: Mampus kau kris =))

Kris: Saekia

Baek4l4y: Saekia too :P

SuHOHOHO invited Panda Rempong ~u~

Kyungsoo: Hahaha

Panda Rempong ~u~ joined the chat.

Panda Rempong ~u~: aku tak mau bertemu kris lagi

Yoda Bengek: Dasar pasangan rumit

Kris: Dasar Jomblo

Baek4l4y: Dasar Jomblo

Namjachingu 3: Dasar Jomblo

SuHOHOHO: Dasar Jomblo

Spongebobo SquareChen: Dasar Jomblo

Yoda Bengek: YAAAK!

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Ini sudah larut malam!"kata Kai sambil membangunkan kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

Namun kyungsoo tak merespon hingga terus tertidur dengan posisi tangannya sebagai bantalan ia tidur.

Kai memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo seduktif.

"Aigoo lucunya~"kata kai sambil tertawa mencubit hidung kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

Kai menggendong kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Ia menidurkan kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya lalu menyelimuti kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu tidak, banyak sekali masalah yang ingin kuceritakan padamu...namun aku tak sanggup kau mendengarnya,"ujar kai sambil menatapi wajah kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan menikah! Ya menikah!"

"Sayangnya, aku menikah bersama Choi Sulli..."

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Terdengar teriakan para fans baekhyun saat dirinya keluar dari mobilnya.

"...A..anyeong~"sapanya gugup.

"Kyaa! Eonnie! Ini untukmu!"

Baekhyun terkena serangan kado fans. Banyak sekali hingga ia tak bisa bernafas sempurna.

"Tuhan, tolong aku~"gumam baekhyun sambil menerima kado-kado itu.

"Eonnie, bisakah kita berfoto?"

"Eonnie, minta tanda tangan!"

"Sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah lho. Nanti saja ya, aku janji."

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa dari fans baekhyun itu. "Eonnie! Kami akan berkumpul di taman menunggu kehadiranmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup dan ramah.

"Oi, artis baru. Cepatlah kesini!"panggil Chanyeol yang sudah bersama sembilan sahabat karibnya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wah, artis dikerubungi banyak fans. ditambah kadonya tuuh..."lirik suho.

"Bagi dong kadonya~"pinta kyungsoo.

"Aniyo! Ini dari fansku. Aku harus menjaganya,"kata baekhyun lembut.

"Whoa! Dia berubah menjadi feminim! Kemana baekhyun si yeoja tomboy?"sindir Tao.

"Hahaha..."tawa baekhyun sopan.

"...Kau benar-benar berubah..."kata kyungsoo mendelik.

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa bisa begini ya?"tanya baekhyun.

"Eh eh...kalian berdua tuh kemarin kenapa sih?"tanya Kai kepada Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang ber...

"Sepertinya mereka sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta satu sama lain..."bisik sehun kepada luhan dan tao.

"Mereka waras kan?"tanya kyungsoo berbisik kepada yang lain.

"Aigoo sekarang yang pegangan tangan ada delapan orang..."tatap suho kepada sehun dan luhan yang nyengir kepadanya.

"Kau pegangan sama siapa?"tanya Tao kepada Chanyeol dan suho.

Chanyeol dan suho saling bertatapan lalu, "Aku bersama dia."

"IHHH HOMO!"teriak kyungsoo geli.

"Kalau artis pegangan tangan sama salah satu dari kalian itu bisa gawat. Memicu skandal, gosip, dan lainnya. Ternyata jadi artis sulit ya,"sindir Kyungsoo.

"Saekia Ya!"kata baekhyun menjitak kepala kyungsoo.

Mereka memasuki lorong sekolah bersama. Terdengar bisikan para siswa siswi SMHS itu yang membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Oh, itu ya geng EXO?"

"Barisan para orang-orang terkenal~"

"Para Namja Tampan dan Yeoja cantik~"

Kalau dibilang itu benar. Mereka anak dari pemilik saham (Kecuali Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun) dan wajah mereka itu termasuk wajah tampan dan cantik alami~

Chanyeol dan Suho menaiki satu tangga lagi karena mereka kelas tiga. Baekhyun, kai, dan xiumin memasuki kelasnya, begitupun kyungsoo, chen, tao, kris. Sedangkan luhan dan sehun harus melewati satu lorong lagi menuju lingkungan kelas satu.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu, jadi makanya kau sedang berbunga-bunga dengan si bakpao hidup itu,"kata

kyungsoo mangut-mangut mendengar cerita chen yang sedikit awkward itu.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Kai?"tanya Chen sedikit penasaran.

"Ya begitulah, baik-baik saja,"jawab kyungsoo santai.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasakaan feel tidak enak,"

"Coba saja tanya orang pintar!"

"Kau orang pintar, kan?"tanya kyungsoo.

"Enak saja,"cibir chen.

"Haahh...~"kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun, guru sekaligus appa kyungsoo itu memasuki kelas. Reflek seisi kelas duduk di

Bangkunya masing masing.

"Tak perlu duduk,"kata kyuhyun. "Lagipula hari ini pelajaran sejarah. Bukan mata pelajaranku."

"Aku kesini memanggil Kyungsoo dan Chen, kalian ada permintaan dari pihak SM, dan segera mendatangi kantor pusat SM bersama Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Apa?! bertiga?"pekik kyungsoo kaget.

"Ya, kami telah mendata kalian siswa yang bagus dalam bidang tarik suara. Dan kalian harus bisa menyanyikan lagu ini segera, karena kalian akan menyanyi untuk anak presiden Ohsan Technic International Company tiga hari lagi,"

"Mendadak sekali?"tanya chen terkejut.

"Kenapa kami harus bernyanyi di acara pernikahan anak presiden perusahaan itu?"tanya kyungsoo polos.

"Ah...itu...karena perusahaannya membantu banyak kepada perusahaan SM, nah ini lagu yang akan kalian mainkan. Kalian akan tidur dan berlatih di gedung SM, jadi pastikan orangtua kalian mengizinkan kalian untuk tinggal sementara di Asrama,"

Kyungsoo, chen, dan baekhyun menatap kertas yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

Miracles in December. By Kim Chanyeol. KIM CHANYEOL.

"Kupikir si yoda tak mempunyai kemampuan apapun."komentar baekhyun.

"Aku baru tahu kakakku bisa menulis lagu,"kata chen cengo.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa tidur..."gumam kyungsoo berbeda dari topik.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan sambil menggengam tangan kekasihnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku bosan,"

"Kau mau makan eskrim?"tawar kris. Tao berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin makan eskrim,"katanya sambil membawa tao ke toko eskrim.

Keduanya memasuki kedai eskrim tersebut. Setelah membawa pesanannya ke meja, kini mereka makan dan mengobrol layaknya teman.

"Kris, coba deskripsikan aku!"kata Tao sambil menyuapi kris.

Kris tampak berfikir. "Kau si mata panda, si sok tahu, si kepedean, si anak kecil, si manja, si-"

"Aish, seburuk itukah aku?"potong tao sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Kris tertawa. "Ya memang benar. Si mata panda, lihat matamu persis sekali mirip panda."

Tao segera mengambil ponselnya lalu berkaca. Kris semakin tertawa melihat tingkah tao tersebut.

"Kau juga, si menyebalkan!"balasnya.

"Aku tak menyebalkan, kau yang membuat itu menyebalkan, nah sifat sok tahu-mu keluar kan, kkk,"kris terkekeh.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuka mulutnya meminta suapan ice cream-nya.

"Apakah aku cantik?"tanya tao tiba-tiba. "Dimataku kau jelas cantik, tapi belum tahu di mata orang lain apakah kau cantik apa tidak,"kata kris.

"Ah aku tahu pasti orang-orang menganggapku aku putri kecantikan di dunia,"katanya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tuh liat kepedean mu keluar,"kata kris sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Terserah! Aku mau pulang!"rengek tao ngambek.

"Liat sifat manjamu keluar."kris tertawa terbahak. Apa yang ia katakan pasti benar.

"Aish, kenapa kau bisa mencintai yeoja sepertiku?"gerutu Tao.

"Cinta membutakan apapun, pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku jatuh padamu,"kata kris.

"Cukup, itu jawaban yang lebih dari cukup,"ujar tao sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo, kau manis jika tersenyum,"kata kris sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Tao! Kris!"panggil seseorang. Kris dan Tao menoleh.

"Oh, Xiumin-ssi, Chen-ssi,"gumam Kris.

"Sedang apa kalian kemari?"tanya Tao.

"Kau tahu lah, seperti yang di lakukan kau dengan Kris,"kata Xiumin terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo, kalian sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta ya,"kata Tao sambil melirik tangan Chen dan Xiumin tetap berpegangan.

"Cinta membutakan apapun-"kata kris mengingatkan tao perkataanya yang tadi.

"Ah, kalian kemarin kenapa?"tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi.

Xiumin menatap Chen sesaat lalu,"Aku sempat putus dengannya,"

Tao yang sedang disuapi Kris tersedak. Kris segera membersihkan mulut tao dengan tisu dan menepuk-nempuk punggung tao.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa?"tanya Kris kembali.

"Aku kira, aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang, ibuku yang baru pulang dari amsterdam berkata aku harus mau dijodohkan dengan keluarga kim, demi menyelamatkan perusahaan ibuku, mau tak mau kuputuskan xiumin. Tetapi tadi malam gadis yang mau dijodohkan denganku ternyata dia,"jelas chen panjang ebar.

"Oh, begitu..."kata kris mangut-mangut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan memasuki pikiran kris.

-flashback—

" _Salahkah kita jika menikahi perempuan yang kita tidak cintai demi perusahaan?"_

" _Jelas salah. Menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Nanti menyesal lho~"jawab kris._

" _Tunggu, kemarin aku mendengar desas desus Anak Gadis Pemilik Saham Pertanian terbesar di Irlandia akan menikah dengan pria dari CEO Ohsan Technic Interntional Company. Bukankah kau CEO-nya perusahaan Ohsan?"tanya kris dengan tatapan mendelik penuh kecurigaan._

" _Itu..."_

" _Kau!"pekik Kris kaget._

" _Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti menyakiti hati Kyungsoo!"kris dengan cepat menggarap kerah baju kai._

" _Hyung..."jongin tertunduk._

" _Aku mencintainya..."butiran air bening tiba-tiba tumpah._

" _Aku harus melakukan apa? kemarin dengan krystal sekarang dengan sulli! Aku capek dengan dunia ini! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, hyung!"kata jongin menangis penuh rasa kebencian amat sangat._

" _Sulli? Ah, dia mantan pacar suho sunbae,"kata kris sambil mengingat._

" _Itu yang aku takutkan! Aku tak mau hubunganku memburuk karena aku menikah dengannya!"kata kai tetap dalam kondisi menangis._

" _Karena suho sunbae, masih mencintainya!"_

-flashback end—

"Kris! Yaa!"kata Tao sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah kris.

"Eh, ya?"tanya Kris celangapan.

Tao mendengus. "Kau melamun, ya?"tanya Tao sebal.

"Ya,sepertinya?"tanya kris bingung.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tak mau kau menjadi pelampiasan, mianhae,"kata suho sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana oppa, aku belum mempunyai perasaan mendalam kepadamu,"balas minah sambil tersenyum masam. Pahit menerima kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Oppa, kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"kata minah sambil meninggalkan suho sendirian.

Suho menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah menyakiti minah. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada minah dijadikan pelampiasannya. Lebih baik ia tunggu hingga tak akan ada nama 'sulli' dalam hidupnya.

"Permisi, bolehkan saya duduk disini?"tanya seorang gadis bersepatu flat pink dengan pita merah.

Suho menatap wajah gadis itu. Suaranya benar-benar ia kenal, sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Sulli.

Sulli ikut membulatkan matanya. Mengetahu siapa yang duduk di meja favoritnya.

"Duduk saja disini,"kata suho sambil mempersilahkan sulli duduk di depannya.

"Tapi aku ingin sen-""

"Tak usah banyak membantah, duduk saja atau kulaporkan kepada manajer cafe ini"ancam suho yang membuat sulli mengulum bibirnya lalu meletakkan nampannya ke meja.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Suho asik meminum float-nya. Sulli asik mengerjakan pr matematikanya.

"Mengapa tak dengan asistenmu-"

"Manajer,"koreksi sulli cepat.

"Ya mengapa tdiak mengerjakan pr-mu bersama manajermu itu?"tanya suho.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, tak ada gunanya memberitahukannya kepadamu,"jawab sulli dingin sambil melanjutkan mengerjakan pr-nya.

Suho diam sambil menatap jendela kaca. "Aku masih penasaran apa alasanmu memutuskanku."

Sulli mendongak mendengar celotehan suho. "Itu..."sulli mulai menggigit bibirnya.

"Ah! Kau tak perlu tahu!"pekik sulli frustasi. Sulli dengan cepat memassukan buku dan alat tulisnya. Lalu meneguk secangkir teh yang tadi ia pesan.

"Selamat menikmati meja favoritku, tuan!"kata sulli sambil melangkah keluar cafe.

"Tunggu-"suho mengejar sulli keluar cafe. "Ini juga meja favoritku tahu,"gumamnya kecil.

"Sulli! Tunggu!"suho menarik lengan sulli paksa.

"Apa lagi!?"bentak sulli.

"Jawab aku!"bentak suho tak kalah keras. "Apa sih alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita!?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu!"kata sulli membalas.

"Aku perlu tahu!"paksa suho tegas. "Kau tahu selama ini aku tak pernah bisa meupakanmu!"

Sulli mendecih. "Bukankah kau sudah bersama minah?"tanya sulli.

"Karenamu, aku memutuskannya!"kata suho membentak kembali sulli.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memutuskannya!"bentak sulli juga. "Oke, jika itu maumu. Akan kujelaskan. Aku akan menikah. Jadi segera tinggalkan aku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku!"kata sulli sambil melangkah pergi.

Suho mematung. Alasan sulli jelas dapat membuat ia bungkam. Ia membiarkan sulli pergi menginggalkannya yang sedang diam tak berkata di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Menikah?"gumam suho shock. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Pasti pendengarnnya memburuk!

 _Aku akan menikah. Jadi segera tinggalkan aku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku!_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran suho. Tak lama, lututnya terasa emas, tak kuat berdiri. Hingga ia akhirnya terjatuh di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Sulli..."gumam suho. "Sulli! Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu!"teriak suho kepada sulli yang sudah hilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Sulli terhenti. Apa barusan suho memanggilnya? Dengan berat sulli melangkahkan kakinya untuk terus berjalan. Namun pikirannya itu tak sesuai dengan suara hatinya.

 _Sulli, kau juga tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya! Berbaliklah dan peluklah dia!_

Kini hatinya yang mengendalikan semua tubuh sulli. Sulli tanpa sadar berbalik dan berlari mengejar suho. Persetan dengan isi pikirannya yang rasional, ia harus mendengarkan kata hatinya. Yang ada di hatinya ini hanya "Suho".

Terlihat suho yang tengah berlutut dan menangis terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Pundaknya menahan tangisan yang ia perbuat. Sulli melangkah pelan, lalu berjongkok, memperhatikan pria itu dengan bersalah.

"Mianhae..."sulli berucap. Suho mendongak, menatap wajah sulli penuh harapan.

"Sulli, dengarkan aku,"kata Suho sambil menatap Sulli serius. Sulli mengangguk pelan, menatap Suho "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski kau, akan menikah dengan namja lain, yang lebih baik daripadaku, aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati. Aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah!"kata Suho sungguh-sungguh. Sulli dibuat melting karena perkataan Suho. Lalu tanpa sadar ia memeluk suho.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari siapapun, aku pun tak akan berhenti mencintaimu, namun kini demi orangtuaku, aku harus melepaskanmu, mianhae..."kata Sulli berbisik.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh melepaskanku!"kata Suho penuh amarah.

"Mi-mian...mian...hae..."balas Sulli menahan tangis. Sulli berdiri menininggalkan Suho. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Suho menari tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak pernah rela bibirmu disentuh siapapun, jadi akan kubuat hari ini sebagai momen first kiss kita berdua,"kata Suho sambil menarik wajah sulli mendekat dan menempatkan bibirnya di atas bibir sulli yang tipis dan merah.

Sulli menatap suho kaget, ia ingin sekali berontak namun tubuhnya mengatakan ia harus diam menikmati momen yang membuat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Sulli memejamkan matanya, ia berbisik dalam hatinya, " _Aku memang mencintaimu, Suho_ ".

-TBC-

Okay, terima kasih para readers yang setia menungguku :3 and please don't be silend reader. Karena masukan dari kalian dan komen-komen absurd/g dari kalian itu berarti banget buat aku. Dan aku akan menyalakan mode "Hiatus"/? Untuk ff ini karena aku bener bener sibuk *^*. Miaaanhaeeee /nangis di paha chanyeol/ maaf for late update. Sekali lagi jangan silent please...Kamsahamnidaa!

Btw, chapter 7 end chapter lho, doain biar bisa fast update yahhh aminnn dan mungkin buat end chapter, isinya akan sedikit nih, hehe, annyeong!^^-PCY12


	7. Chapter 7 END

_Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Namun nasib sial apa yang menimpa Kyungsoo hingga harus menerima perpisahan di masa mudanya. Terlebih lagi itu perpisahannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Yakni, Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Sulli dan Suho yang bersumpah untuk saling mencintai selamanya? This is a end chapter so read it slowly, happy reading and don't forget to bring a tissue!(gausah bawa tisu deh, bawa aja poster pcy terus kirim ke author.g)_

.

.

.

GoodBye, Kai!(Chapter 7)-"Kai..."[End Chapter]

Cast: -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Other member EXO and etc.

Type: Sad [Strong] & Romance[Low]

Rated: T

Special: GS(Gender Switch)

Reecomended: Sing For you-EXO

.

.

.

Tring! Bunyi ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk dari Kyungsoonie-nya.

 _Mau Video Call bersamaku? Aku sedang ada waktu luang. Aku bosan nih -3-_

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum ia menelepon kyungsoo.

" _Oh? Annyeong Jongin-ssi!_ "sapa kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau memanggilku formal begitu!"jongin menatap kyungsoo sambil pout,

" _Ergh...aku paling tidak suka kau mempout-kan bibirmu. Tidak-tidak segera berwajah normal!_ "kyungsoo menutup wajahnya.

Namun dasar Jongin, ia terus mempout-kan bibirnya ke depan layar. Membuat bahu Kyungsoo bergetar dan terus meringis, jijik mungkin?

" _Ya! Aneh kau tahu?_ "kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah ngambeknya.

"Ha ha ha~"tawa jongin paksa. "Mianhae, mianhae, hajima~"

" _Malah menyanyi...apa kau sudah mandi?_ "

"Kenapa? Mau mandi bersama?"goda Kai sambil tertawa.

" _Aish! Nan Michyeo! Tidak lah, enak saja, kalau kau sudah memiliki aku seutuhnya...yaaa...kau boleh...melakukan...se...sesukamu._ "

"Pada tubuhmu?"tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya.

" _Y-ya mungkin..._ "jawab kyungsoo gugup. Wajahnya sedikit kikuk.

"Ah, kau sedang berada dimana?"tanya kai sambil celingak-celinguk. Melihat kamar kyungsoo yang sedikit...sederhana.

" _Ini Asrama, Asrama SM, aku disuruh pihak SM untuk berlatih menyanyi,_ "katanya sambil memutarkan ponselnya agar jongin bisa melihat ruangan yang kyungsoo tempati.

"Oh, dalam rangka apa?"tanya jongin penasaran.

" _Aku akan menyanyi di sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan perusahaan siapa...ya? Aku lupa namanya,_ "katanya memasang tampang bingung.

Jongin tertegun. Apa jangan-jangan..., namun jongin segera membuang pikiran negatifnya itu. "Ada-ada saja, memangnya harus ya?"

Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak tahu.

" _Kyungsoo! Waktunya latihan!_ "suara nyaring Chen membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu balas berteriak, " _Iya, Tunggu!_ "

" _Ah, aku dipanggil untuk latihan lagi, tak apa ya? Nanti kita juga bertemu kok,_ "kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah agak...ragu.

"Ya, baiklah, pergilah, sampai bertemu!"kata Kai sambil melayangkan senyum dan melabaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo ikut membalas lambaian tangan Kai. Seketika layar berubah menandakan Video Call sudah berakhir.

"Ini pasti ulah eomma,"gumam Kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eomma!"panggil jongin sambil mencari keberadaan eommanya. Terlihat seorang ibu yang sedang bersama calon istirinya itu. Sulli.

"Ya! Sopan sedikit,"kata Eunhyuk sambil memukul kening jongin.

"Diamlah eomma! Ini penting!"kata Jongin sambil menatap eommanya lurus.

"Ya..katakan saja!"kata Eunhyuk agak kaget.

"Eomma kan, yang meminta bantuan pihak SM untuk menyewa para vokalis untuk pernikahanku?"tanya Jongin.

"Ya, ada apa?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sulli yang daritadi diam saja ternyata bingung.

"Batalkan! Cari Vokalis lain!"jawab Jongin memaksa. Sangat memaksa.

"Y-ya!...eomma tidak bisa! Eomma sudah membayarnya! Dan eomma sudah memohon-mohon kepada mereka! Eomma ingin mendengarkan suara indah di pernikahan anak eomma sendiri!"

"BATALKAN KARENA DISANA ADA KYUNGSOO!"teriak Jongin tanpa peduli.

Sulli tersentak. "Kyungsoo?"gumamnya kaget.

"Aku mohon ahjumma! Batalkan saja ahjumma!"kata Sulli ikut memohon.

"Ya! Kenapa kau juga? Dasar bocah tengik itu!"umpat Eunhyuk.

"Dia bukan bocah tengik!"kata Jongin penuh emosi.

"Ahjumma! Tolong batalkan saja!"sulli ikut memohon terus.

"Andwae! Tidak bisa!"eunhyuk bersikeras. "Sulli ikut aku, dan kau jongin, jaga kelakuanmu!"

.

.

.

Yesung terus mendengarkan curahan hati anaknya itu sambil terisak. Ia ikut sedih mendengar kisah cinta kyungsoo dan anaknya yang dihadang beberapa rintangan. Kini ia harus menemukan cara untuk membebaskannya dari ikatan pernikahan karena bisnis.

"Jongin, appa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..."kata Yesung dengan suara pelan. Kai mengangguk sambil terisak. Bahunya bergetar hebat, menahan tangisan.

"Eunhyuk...bukanlah eomma kandungmu,"jawab Yesung yang membuat jongin membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?"

"Ibumu yang asli..."yesung menghela nafas berat. "Ryeowook Kim".

Bagaikan sejuta listrik menyengat tubuhnya, tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar kuat kembali.

"Ryewook...k-kim...? Kyungsoo...eomma...?"tanya jongin.

"Dulu, aku seorang suami-istri dengannya. Yang akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak lelaki bernama Kim Jongin. Namun sebuah insiden terjadi. Ibu dari ryeowook menculik ryeowook dan menikahkan ryeowook dengan pria bernama Cho kyuhyun. Kami sangat sedih. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kami terpaksa bercerai dan kau, aku bawa dan aku menikah dengan eunhyuk. Namun eunhyuk mempunyai kista, sehingga ia tak bisa melahirkan anak. Eunhyuk sendiri senang merawat putra sopan sepertimu,"

Jongin terdiam dalam kesedihan. Mendengar cerita masa lalu ayahnya, membuat ia semakin gila harus mendengar masa lalu kelam ayahnya itu.

"...appa..."

.

.

.

Sulli memasuki ruang ganti. Beberapa pelayan sudah menunggu keberadaannya. Sulli mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun pengantin mempunyai garis potongan dari lubah lengan turun ke pinggang, badan bagian tengah depan diberi hiasan berupa jahitan yaitu bouillonneren, dikerut pada kedua tepi, dan di garis potongan.

Bentuk leher decolete, leher besar serupa leher perahu dengan meruncing ditengah muka. Rok dengan bentuk pias dengan hiasan untuk memperjelas garis, dan untuk memberi daya tarik diberi strook. Volant dengan bentuk lingkar penuh dengan konstruksi menurut rok longkar penuh, dengan panduan umum 1/6 garis pias dari pinggang sampai ke bawah. Pada tengah belakang diberi hiasan ekor –sleep– atau tambahan pias yang melangsai.

Seorang pelayan membantunya menarik resleting karena sulli kesusahan unytuk menariknya sendiri. Sulli keluar dari ruang ganti dan selanjutnya ia dirias sedemikian rupa. Ia menatap wajahnya dalam bayangan cermin.

" _Oppa, apa aku terlihat cantik?_ "tanya sulli dalam hati. Ia berusaha membayangkan wajah Jongin. Namun...

" _Kenapa Suho Oppa lagi? Sulli sadarlah ini hari pernikahanmu!_ "

30 menit kemudian sulli terlihat benar-benar cantik. Wajahnya dipoles tidak natural tidak menor. Sebuah mahkota melingkar diatas kepalanya. Seorang pelayan berkata, "Nona, ayo kita memasuki gereja."

.

.

.

"Waaah! Dekorasinya Indah sekali!"kata kyungsoo kagum.

"Kau ini norak sekali!"Kata chen sambi menempeleng kyungsoo.

"Yaaa! Memang benar Indah kok!"protes Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Staff SM, Kyungsoo dan Chen sudah berada di dalam gereja. Mengatur persiapan pernikahan sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo yang memakai dress putih selutut itu benar-benar bersemangat dibanding chen yang malas.

"Chen, terus kalau baekhyun tidak bisa menyanyi gimana?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Katanya sih ada yang menggantikannya,"jawab chen cuek karena sibuk dengan iPodnya.

Baekhyun tadi pagi telepon bahwa dia sakit tipes dan dilarang ibunya untuk keluar dari rumah. Mendengar itu, bertia tersebar dan banyak fans dari baekhyun memberi sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya.

"Halo? Baekhyunnie!"seru Kyungsoo setelah panggilanya diangkat.

"Ah, halo~"kata Baekhyun dengan lesu.

"Baekkie! Kau tak bilang kau sakit!"

"Ahahaha, mianhae, uhuk uhuk~-tut-tut-tut-"tiba-tiba panggilan terputus.

Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya sebal.

"Aigoo anak ini!"gerutunya kesal.

Padahal...

"Chanyeol, lihatlaaah! Tempatnya hampir sampai!"kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela.

"Ah, ne ne, baiklah, aku akan menyetir lebih cepat lagi!"kata Chanyeol sambil menginjak gas lebih kencang.

"Yeaaa! Aku bebaaasss!"teriak Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

...mereka berlibur bersama-_-.

"Annyeong!"kata Suho mengagetkan kyungsoo yang daritadi menatap ponselnya kesal.

"Aaahh! SUNBAEEE!"rengek kyungsoo kesal.

"Ahahaha, mianhae!"kata suho sambil membetulkan letak frame kacamatanya.

"Kau, sedang apa disini sunbae?"tanya Kyungsoo manis. Suho segera memalingkan wajahnya. Menahan...entah malu atau...tersipu../?

"Ah...itu...aku menggantikan Baekhyun,"jawab Suho agak canggung.

Tiba-tiba seorang pasangan datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah...chogiyo...apa disini tempat pernikahan kim-"omongan sang pria terputus karena suho menutup mulutnya.

"Ah...ne! ne! Ini tempatnya!"kata suho sambil memberi sinyal kepada pasangan tersebut untuk cepat pergi

Pasangan itu terbengong sebentar lalu mengangguk dan pergi memasuki gereja.

"Kau itu tak sopan sekali, mereka kan tamu,"kata kyungsoo menatap suho penuh kekesalan. Suho hanya meringis pelan.

"Oh iya aku belum tahu, nama pasangan yang menikah, kau tahu?"tanya kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk ragu.

"Siapa? Siapa? Jeball! Beritahu!"kata kyungsoo memohon.

"Ani,"jawab suho sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, tinggal kucari saja orang yang tahu,"kata kyungsoo melangkah.

"EETTT! ANI ANI!"larang suho sambil menarik kyungsoo cepat.

"Yak! Sunbae, lepaskan!"kata kyungsoo sambil melepas genggaman suho dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Namanya Kim Taeyong dan...Choi...Nayeon!"kata suho sambil nyengir.

"Oh..."kyungsoo mangut-mangut.

" _Hampir saja,_ "kata suho khawatir.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku mohon lebih baik kami berdua saja bernyanyi di pernikahan ini."pinta chen kepada Sooman.

"Kenapa dengan kyungsoo? Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya sooman bingung.

"Jongin itu pacarnya…ah, ceritanya panjang!"kata suho menjawab.

"Tidak bisa, dia penting. Kemampuan bernyanyinya harus ditampilkan dalam lagu miracles in December ini,"kata sooman sambil berlenggos pergi.

"Dasar sooman,"gerutu chen kesal. Suho mengacungkan jari tengahnya pertanda persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan sooman tadi.

"Hei, ayo, lima menit lagi akan mulai,"ajak kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Suho dan Chen tersentak. Kaget.

"Kau datang dari mana kutu ayam?"kata chen sambil menjitak kepala kyungsoo.

"Yak!"gerutu kyungsoo.

"Sudah mau mulai nih, ayo percepat jalan kalian,"kata kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan kedua manusia tak meyakinkan itu.

Chen dan Suho meneguk salivanya. Lalu bertatapan.

"Oh, sepertinya pernikahannya akan hancur…"

.

.

.

Suasana dalam gereja ramai dengan para tamu undangan tanpa wartawan. Kyungsoo dan team musisi lainnya sudah siap bernyanyi. Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat terus mengoceh kepada chen dan suho yang malah cemas dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi jongin sudah berdiri menunggu sulli.

"Aku berdoa kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa jongin berdiri disana,"bisi suho kepada chen.

Chen mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia beberapa kali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

(Play-Sing For You EXO)

"Apa…apaan ini…?"kyungsoo kaget ketika sang pengantin pria ternyata kai. Ditambah lagi ia kaget tahu yang akan menjadi calon istri kai itu, Choi Sulli.

Raut kekecewaan sangan tergambar di wajah kyungsoo. Begitupun suho.

"Sunbae? Apa ini? Mengapa tak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"Tanya kyungsoo penuh kekesalan dan kecewaan.

Suho terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apapun.

"Jawab aku! Jawab aku!"paksa kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suho.

"Kyungsoo! Tenanglah!"chen berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo.

"Aku…aku…aku tidak bisa bernyanyi! Tidak bisa!"teriak kyungsoo yang membuat ia menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Ia berlari meninggakan gereja penuh rasa marah, kesal, kecewa, dan sedih.

"Kyungsoo!"kai mengejar kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari gereja.

Entah mengapa mendengar kai memanggilnya membuat ia semakin berlari. Muak tak mau melihat kai lagi.

" _Kyungsoo, kau tahu seberapa cintaku padamu? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari mencintai siapapun."_

" _Teruslah berada dalam genggamanku, aku tak mau kau lepaskan tanganku,"_

" _Terima kasih telah berada dalam pelukanku,"_

" _Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis jika melihatmu terluka karenaku,"_

" _Terima kasih telah kuat melewati rintangan apapun dalam hubungan kita_ ,"

"PERGILAH! PERGILAH!"

" _Aku akan ikut tersenyum jika kau tersenyum juga, karena senyummu sebuah semangat untukku,"_

" _Ingatlah, kau bisa menangis sesukamu di pundakku. Pundakku akan selalu terbuka untukmu,"_

" _Kau cantik jika kau tidak menangis. Kau jelek jika kau menangis,"_

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya lelaki brengsek yang beruntung mempunyai seorang malaikat,"_

"TOLONG HILANGLAH! ENYAHLAH!"

" _Kyungsoonie. Itu nama kesayanganku untukmu,"_

" _Aku tahu kau suka sama matematika, kau itu sama seperti matematika, susah untuk dicapai. Namun kau mempermudahnya sehingga aku bisa menemukan jawabannya,"_

" _Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan kau,"_

" _Kau, akan selalu dihatiku, karena tanpamu, hidupku akan kacau, sedetik saja tidak melihatmu, aku merasa hampa."_

Tak terasa ia sudah berlari sejauh-jauh mungkin. Ia hanya bengong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir karena tempat ia berdiri yaitu pantai.

" _Aku Mencintaimu, Kyungsoo,"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu terjatuh. Lututnya lemas, serasa seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya menghilang.

"Bodoh…BODOH!"teriaknya sambil menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku! Tapi kau terus mempermainkan hatiku hingga aku tak berdaya karenamu!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk merebut hatimu kembali? Aku lelah!"

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Pertama krystal kedua sulli? Kau jadikan aku apa?!"

"Apa selama ini aku hanya sampah untukmu? Yang sangat mudah kau injak-injak. Sama seperti hatiku yang kau injak-injak!"

"Aku…"kyungsoo terisak sangat keras. "Benar-benar gadis bodoh yang bisa tertipu olehmu".

"Aku mencintaimu! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu?"

Kyungsoo menangis dengan pasir-pasir pantai yang menemaninya mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

" _Kemarilah…"_ terdengar suara orang memanggilnya dari tengah lautan.

" _Kemarilah…maka kesedihanmu, kekecewaanmu, kekesalanmu, akan hilang…kemarilah_ ".

Seperti sihir,kyungsoo segera melepas sepatunya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menuliskan sesuatu di pasir. Lalu berlari menuju lautan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam di lautan yang biru.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, ia tersenyum membayangkan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Setetes air mata yang tersapu oleh air laut turun. Ia sudah tidak berguna. Ia menyerah. Menyerah untuk hidup.

" _Kamsahamndia_ …"

" _Jeongmal Mianhae_ …"

" _Saranghae_ …"

Kyungsoo menintikan air matanya. Lalu perlahan pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam. Ia tersenyum.

(End)

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"kai terus mencari jejak kyungsoo di sekitar pantai.

"Kai! Kai!"panggil Suho dan chen yang mengejar kai dari tadi.

Kai menoleh. "Dimana dia?"

"Kami tak tahu…"

Chen mengedarkan pandangan. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah sepatu yang tergeletak di pasir. Sepatu itu familiar baginya. Kemudian ia membulatkan matanya.

"Itu sepatu kyungsoo!"kata chen tanpa basa-basi sambil menghampiri sepatu itu.

Kai dan suho mengikuti. Tampak sebuah sepatu putih kesukaan kyungsoo yang tergeletak rapi dengan sebuah tulisan di sebelahnya.

" _Goodbye, kai…_ "

Kai membulatkan matanya. Apa maksud dari tulisan ini?

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan, terihat jejak kaki yang berakhir di pinggir pantai.

"Tidak mungkin, Tidak mungkin!"kai berteriak frustasi.

Chen dan Suho menghampiri kai. Mengerti apa yang membuatnya berteriak.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi dan tim pasukan air,"kata suho sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

"Chen! Baekhyun! Chen!"panggil Suho histeris.

Chen menghampiri suho. "Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun…Chanyeol…kecelakaan!"

"Apa?!"kata chen kaget. "Dimana dia? Aku harus menghampirinya!"

Suho memberikan alamat dimana Baekhyun dan chanyeol dirawat. Maka chen segera pamit meninggalkan kai yang sedang mencari kyungsoo tanpa putus asa.

Setelah menelepon polisi dan tim pasukan air, suho mengampiri kai, mencegahnya untuk mencari kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi.

"Kai, sudahlah, aku telah menlepon petugas,"

"Tidak, tidak bisa! Ini semua karena aku!"

"Kau juga jangan mencari terlalu dalam, kau juga akan terseret arus!"

"Aku…aku akan mencarinya, meski aku akan tenggelam dalam lautan ini!"

Suho menatap kai sedih. Ia berusaha menenangkan kai.

Tiba-tiba kai berlari melihat ada seorang gadis yang terdampar di pinggir pantai.

"Kyungsoo?Kyungsoo?!"panggil kai menghampiri gadis yang terdampar itu. Ternyata dugaan kai benar, gadis yang terdampar itu adalah kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Bangunlah, bangun!"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku menyesal, maafkan aku!"

"Bangunlah, bangun!

"Tolong bangunlah…aku benar…benar menyesal…"

"Kyungsoo, aku menyesal…maafkan aku…"kata kai lirih sambil menangis.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Oke utang gue lunas ya buat ff ini, epilog? Tunggu aja haha :v stay tune oke? Follow pcy12 biar tau ada story baru dari PCY12! Ga follow rugi ntar, soalnya ada sequel dari Goodbye Kai in hehe, rencanana buat sequel rilis Mei-Juni.

And thanks to reader and followers of this story yang ga silent reader dan mau baca ff bikinan kpopers amatiran. Menerima kritik dan saran, ataupun pujian hehe :V

Epilog diusahakan secepatnya atau kalau ketumpuk tugas, akan rilis mei juga.

Doain nihh author mau UN. Semoga un lulus terus author bisa nikah sama pcy. Amin :V

Btw mau kasih kunci buat sequelnya nih. Hai para ARMY dan EXO-L, sequel buat goodbye kai ini castnya yaitu BTS dan EXO!

Yay…:V

Oke ga banyak dari author cukup sekian makasihhh! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
